La Voluntad De Lily
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Severus Snape recibe una carta urgente de Gringotts al mismo tiempo que Albus Dumbledore descubre que las protecciones de sangre de Privet Drive han caído por completo. Cuando llegan ambos a Gringotts se encuentran a Harry Potter en shock y a Griphook quien esta ejecutando la voluntad de Lily, un contrato de matrimonio entre Harry y Severus (Snarry).
1. Intro

**La Voluntad De Lily**

* * *

Severus Snape recibe una carta urgente de Gringotts al mismo tiempo que Albus Dumbledore descubre que las protecciones de sangre de Privet Drive han caído por completo. Cuando llegan ambos a Gringotts se encuentran a Harry Potter en shock y a Griphook quien esta ejecutando la voluntad de Lily, que hizo días después de saber que estaba esperando a Harry, un contrato de matrimonio entre su único hijo y su mejor amigo de la infancia, Severus Snape.

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original de portada la hallé en una búsqueda en google, si alguien conoce el autor, díganme.


	2. Cartas de Gringotts

**01.- Cartas de Gringotts**

* * *

Severus Snape no era un mal hombre, tampoco era uno bueno. Si había un color para definirlo sería "gris puro". Severus había amado una vez, y seguía amando a esta mujer con todo su corazón, o los fragmentos que quedaban de su corazón. Cada noche pensaba en ella y en lo diferentes que hubieran sido las cosas si tan solo no hubiera dicho aquel fatídico insulto.

Severus se engañaba a si mismo con eso, sabía en el fondo de su alma que ella no era para él...ella misma se lo había dicho, muchas veces, de distintas formas. Que ella sería siempre su amiga y lo cuidaría incluso cuando él pensara lo contrario.

Hubo un tiempo en que Severus se conformó con ser el mejor amigo y confidente de ella, fueron sus momentos más felices, cuando su amiga desafío a su hermana, a sus compañeros de casa e incluso al buen juicio que le decía que debía alejarse de Severus, ella hizo oídos sordos y permaneció a su lado. Y el no supo comprender la profundidad del amor que se le profesaba, que no era el que él deseaba, pero no por eso, menos importante y necesario.

Luego, ella salió de su vida y luego, desapareció de la tierra, aunque quedaba un pequeño fragmento de ella. Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas seguían vivos y a veces lo miraban con odio y rencor bien ganado. Harry Potter, el hijo de su "archienemigo" de la escuela James Potter y su mejor examiga y amor platónico... Lily Potter, había heredado los ojos de su madre y su espíritu.

Severus sabía que estaba actuando infantilmente cada vez que molestaba al niño, pero no podía evitarlo, cada que lo veía, lo primero que veía en él era la cara de su padre, aquel que se llevó a su flor, pero él sabía que no había sido así, pero su mente se negaba a aceptarlo de ese modo. Y luego, en un instante, sus ojos capturaban los del niño y veía ahí a Lily, sus ojos mirándolo con rencor y algunas ocasiones, odio. Un odio infantil por cosas pequeñas, pero odio al fin.

Pero todo se contraponía con respecto a lo que el niño había hecho a pesar de ser un mimado egocéntrico buscador de fama. Derroto de nueva cuenta al señor oscuro, dos veces después de la primera vez cuando tenía un año, en su primer y segundo año en Hogwarts, libero a su padrino prófugo de Azkaban en tercero y nuevamente se enfrentó al señor oscuro en su cuarto año, saliendo ileso, aunque Cedric Diggory no podía decir lo mismo. Al final de este año escolar, la suerte por fin se le había acabado al niño. Su padrino prófugo había perecido por la varita de su prima Bellatrix, la lugarteniente de su "señor".

Luego de un shock y de destruir la oficina del director (Severus estuvo tentado de enviarle una caja de ranas de chocolate de forma anónima por cumplir su sueño reprimido de ver destruida la oficina de Albus), Harry Potter fue enviado de vuelta a los amorosos brazos de su familia muggle. Por lo que él recordaba de Petunia Evans, ella era una perra fría y envidiosa, pero quizás perder a su hermana la había suavizado. Además, su esposo quizás era quien consentía más al mocoso.

Cada noche era lo mismo, Severus tomaba un vaso de brandy añejo, un medio vaso de Whiskey aparte el fin de semana, se daba un baño de tina con el agua casi hirviendo y con hierbas relajantes y al final luego de haberse masturbado con sus recuerdos de su único amor, caía en la depresión y el autocastigo psicológico, diciéndose a sí mismo lo horrible que era como persona.

Pero esta vez apenas llego a la parte del brandy cuando llego un búho de color negro, casi ónix, tocando a la única ventana que había en las mazmorras, la de su habitación. Traía en el pico una carta de Gringotts con carácter de "inmediato responder". El búho ni siquiera se esperó a recibir respuesta y se fue volando, dejando a Severus con la carta y luego de abrirla, no dudo en porque el carácter de urgente. Dejo el vaso de brandy y se fue por flu a la oficina del director, seguro de que Albus Dumbledore tendría la misma carta en sus manos.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore era un mago del lado de la luz, pero no siempre fue así. Un tiempo, el amor y la soberbia, sobre todo la soberbia, cegaron su juicio y estuvo a un paso de sumir al mundo, tanto muggle como mágico, en la absoluta oscuridad.

Albus a veces se preguntaba cómo dejo que todo derivara a algo tan malo. Fue su cobardía o su afecto hacia el mago oscuro más grande antes de Voldemort lo que impido que actuara. Sabía lo que hizo mal con Voldemort, o Tom Riddle como él le llamaba.

El niño tenía potencial y un alma peligrosa, pero aún no estaba corrupta por completo. Era solo un niño roto y perdido como otros tantos, y si él hubiera hecho más, interesarse más en sus cosas, ofrecerle un apoyo y una guía, quien sabe, quizás en vez de un mago oscuro hubiera sido el mago más grande desde Merlín.

Ahora ya no importaba, aun con un giratiempo que pudiera retroceder años, el tiempo no se alteraba. Era algo que había aprendido con el correr de los años, viendo a muchos usar un giratiempo. Lo que ellos creían cambiar era generalmente cosas que "debían" pasar, pero no podían pasar de otra forma. El regresar en el tiempo era, de esta forma, inútil porque no arreglaba nada sino era como poner betún en un pastel sabiendo que debías hacerlo de todas formas.

Destino le llamaban los muggles y a veces, él mismo pensaba que muchas cosas eran destino, como la profecía que rodeaba a su querido alumno Harry Potter. Albus sabía que sus tíos no querían a Harry, pero en un acto de confianza sin precedentes, confiaba en la palabra del niño de que no pasaba de "desdén por su persona" el maltrato que sufría. No es que esperara que Petunia Evans ahora Dursley, de repente desarrollara amor por su sobrino, un constante recordatorio de que su hermana ya no estaba en este mundo y que fue desvanecida del mismo por "aquellos como ella".

A veces tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo y el deseo de criar el mismo a Harry, pero quería que el niño creciera lejos de su fama y de ser un constante blanco de las amenazas que los mortífagos sin jefe representaban en ese entonces, ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias de sus actos y el niño no solo había enfrentado a Voldemort nuevamente, no una, sino cuatro veces desde que regreso al mundo mágico, en dos venció y en una, casi muere y en esta última, alguien murió por ir a apoyarlo y fue demasiado para el niño, que cada vez era menos eso y más un hombre.

Albus sentía cada uno de sus años y cada una de sus malas decisiones en sus huesos, suspiro mientras acariciaba el plumaje de su fénix Fawkes cuando este se puso repentinamente en alerta. Fawkes nunca hacía eso, excepto cuando Harry estaba en peligro. Entonces, el caos se desato. Sus artefactos plateados estaban vibrando enloquecidos y una esfera que tenía un gas tornasolado y brillante como madreperla liquida, estallo y dejo tras de sí las volutas del gas. Eso solo significaba una cosa, las barreras de sangre de Harry Potter habían caído por completo.

Albus se acercó a la chimenea para llamar a la Orden del Fénix, su grupo de magos para combatir a Voldemort y sus seguidores, cuando una lechuza entro subrepticiamente por la ventana de su oficina y deposito en sus manos una carta de Gringotts con carácter de "responder inmediatamente".

Consciente de que los duendes jamás contactaban a nadie con esas palabras, abrió la carta y leyó rápidamente el mensaje. Por una parte, suspiro tranquilo y por otra, su mente estaba a mil por hora ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? No tuvo mucho tiempo para dedicar a ese pensamiento cuando sintió la magia de su otro alumno favorito en una época distinta y ahora colega, Severus Snape.

—Me ha llegado la misma misiva Severus—.

—Entonces debemos ir inmediatamente y saber que hicieron los duendes con Potter, dicen que ellos saben sobre su paradero y que ya no está en Privet Drive—.

—Entonces no deberíamos hacer esperar a los duendes ¿Quisieras ir primero Severus? —.

Sin contestar, Severus Snape tomo un puñado de polvos flu, gritó "Gringotts" y las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes y Severus avanzó confiado entre ellas, desapareciendo. Fue seguido por Albus Dumbledore y ahora ambos giraban en la red hasta alcanzar la chimenea de mármol solido de las oficinas de Gringotts, el banco de los magos y él lugar más seguro del mundo luego de Hogwarts.

* * *

Griphook estaba conmocionado, lo que eso muggles le habían hecho a su cliente era simplemente atroz, abominable y Azkaban no alcanzaría para pagar sus crímenes. Cuando la señora Potter fue y dejo instrucciones para él y los papeles de distintos planes, él pensó que ella exageraba acerca de la seguridad de su hijo, cosa comprensible tomando en cuenta la guerra que sucedía en ese momento. Ahora pensaba que ella era una mujer capaz de todo por proteger a su hijo y él estaba orgulloso de ser quien ejecutara la voluntad de Lily Potter.

Sus compañeros duendes ejecutaron sus instrucciones de curar las heridas del joven, hacer exámenes diagnósticos y demás. Muchos de ellos vomitaron, otros le ofrecieron al joven galletas, café, té, chocolate, cualquier cosa medianamente reconfortante y comestible en un intento de alegrar un poco al chico. Otros simplemente le trajeron ropa para cubrirse y quitarse los harapos rasgados que llevaba y trajeron una frazada de lana hechizada para ser suave y cálida, a la temperatura ideal para cada mago.

Griphook no era ninguno de esos duendes, él era pragmático y estaba analizando los planes de la señora Potter, el que había elegido para proteger a su hijo, era de lejos, el más efectivo, pero la persona que eligió como protector de su hijo era "discutible". Sin embargo, Griphook pudo leer las misivas dirigidas a Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Harry Potter, donde explicaba por qué eligió ese plan en particular y sus consecuencias a corto, mediano y largo plazo.

Ahora Griphook se preguntaba si Lily Potter había sido vidente o algo así, porque cada escenario que había construido había sucedido tal y como ella había escrito, incluyendo el resultado del torneo de los tres magos. Excepto ahora, había dos escenarios posibles, y todo dependía del éxito o fracaso de esta reunión extraordinaria. Gringotts y los duendes jamás se mezclaban con los asuntos de magos, pero Lily Potter le hizo prometer con su vida y magia que haría esto por ella solo en caso de que fuera necesario.

En ese momento pareció improbable, ahora Griphook comprendía que Lily Potter también intentaba salvarlos a ellos, a los duendes. Lily Potter era la más extraordinaria y compasiva bruja que alguna vez tuvo el honor de servir y su hijo era su vivo retrato en ese aspecto. El joven jamás fue grosero o despectivo con ninguna criatura o mago, excepto magos oscuros y Dolores Umbridge, pero a ella ni siquiera la consideraban criatura.

Un chisporroteo indico que estaban llegando visitas al banco y Griphook fue hasta su "cliente".

—Ya están aquí señor Potter, ¿Hay algo más que necesite mientras atiendo a los caballeros? —El chico envuelto como una especie de burrito de frazada negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su taza de té y las caprichosas formas que había en ella. Luego volteó hacia el duende y le transmitió con su mirada su agradecimiento eterno por haberlo rescatado de Privet Drive—No hay de que señor Potter, fue un placer servirle—El chico regreso su cabeza a su posición y siguió ensimismado.

Griphook se paró tan "alto" como podía y espero a que los magos atravesaran la barrera de las flamas. El primero en llegar fue Severus Snape, todo túnicas negras e imponente fuerza, el aura de peligro y oscuridad que lo rodeaban era impresionante y atrayente, además de poderosa. Griphook entendió de golpe porque Lily Potter lo había elegido de todos los potenciales magos. Luego llegó Albus Dumbledore, cuya aura despedía chispas de colores y luz, con un tinte de ira debajo de todo el arcoíris que chisporroteaba a su alrededor. La fuerza mágica capaz de entender ambos lados de la balanza.

Lily Potter estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez muy arriesgada, pero Griphook empezaba a confiar en el juicio de la bruja que le llevo un pastelito por su cumpleaños cuando lo conoció.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** tenía esta trama dando vueltas en mi cabeza y tuve que escribir de jalón un par de capítulos.

Siguientes fics que se van a actualizar en un futuro próximo: Madre Por Decisión y Addicted To Love. Este último ya esta entrando en su final.


	3. La última voluntad de Lily

**02.- La última voluntad de Lily**

* * *

—No lo entiendo señor Griphook, ¿Estamos aquí porque era voluntad de Lily Potter el que secuestraran a su hijo y luego ofrecerme su mano? —Severus Snape estaba conmocionado por las noticias, Albus también, Harry ni siquiera los miraba, estaba sumido en su propia mente. Griphook fue hasta él y le sirvió otra taza de té de menta que el joven tomó y llevó a sus labios, agradeciéndole silenciosamente al duende.

—No su mano señor Snape, Lily Potter dejo instrucciones de "sustraer" a su hijo en caso de que el joven estuviera en peligro de perder su vida y su alma, y en caso de cumplir esas condiciones, su hijo debía ser entregado en matrimonio a Severus Snape con el fin de convertirlo a usted en su protector. Ella lo estableció así unos días después de saber que estaba esperando al joven Potter—.

—¿Y si me niego? —Griphook saco una daga de plata y la mostró a ambos magos.

—Ella también dejo instrucciones para eso y pueden revisar los documentos. Si usted se niega a aceptar al joven como esposo, Lily Potter dejó como instrucción que su hijo sea sacrificado para un ritual que eliminaría cada partícula del mago oscuro Voldemort—Albus Dumbledore palideció en ese punto. Él sabía lo que había dentro del niño y este duende estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de destruir por completo a Voldemort por el precio de una sola vida.

—¿Harry está de acuerdo? —Albus esperaba que no se notara su indecisión. Quería al chico, de verdad. Pero las palabras "por el bien mayor" se ponían enfrente de su cara. La vida de Harry por la del mundo mágico, solo unos años antes de lo previsto y quizás con menos dolor. Pero viendo a Harry tan abatido, casi como sin alma, movió profundo en los remordimientos del anciano mago.

Algo terrible había pasado, algo que casi le cuesta el alma al joven, morir así... el joven jamás alcanzaría la paz de esa forma, su muerte no significaría nada porque nadie se enteraría, la nación de los duendes jamás dejaba que sus tratos salieran a la luz. Si Harry se casaba, su matrimonio se publicaría, podría suprimirse el nombre de su cónyuge y sellarse en sangre. Si moría, su muerte se archivaría como "accidental" y el mundo creería que su salvador había fracasado cuando era todo lo contrario.

Nadie sabría en realidad el verdadero valor de Harry Potter.

Mientras Albus pensaba todo esto, Severus Snape peleaba consigo mismo. Por un lado, veía al joven y quería decir que lo sacrificaran, adiós Voldemort y el mundo sería libre, pero, por otra parte, viéndolo así, tan derrotado y sin "vida" en sus ojos, sentía rabia contra quien lo hubiera dañado.

No por ser Harry Potter lo odiaba como para romperlo así.

Él recordaba esa mirada en otra persona, su madre. La bestia de Tobías había roto a su madre más allá del punto en que pudiera salvarse y falleció a manos de Tobías, su padre. Su primer asesinato ya con la marca tenebrosa fue su padre, curiosamente, lo mato sin magia, dejando que sus manos hablaran lo que su corazón quería hacerle a su padre. Voldemort jamás volvió a pedirle torturar a nadie, solo matarlos y ya.

Dolohov, Karkarov, Los Lestrange, Crouch Jr., y Malfoy, ninguno de ellos, quienes gustaban de la tortura, mencionaron jamás ese episodio en la carrera de mortífago de Snape. Ninguno jamás se cruzó con él, ni le recordó a su padre muggle, eran felices de fingir que Severus jamás tuvo a un padre muggle y Voldemort tuvo la "delicadeza" de omitir esa información a los nuevos reclutas.

Ahora, años después, volvía a ver esa mirada, en los ojos de Lily, en los ojos de su hijo. Si moría así, roto por dentro, una cascara vacía, jamás se lo perdonaría. Y que Merlín lo protegiera, estaba dispuesto a casarse con el joven si con eso veía al menos una emoción en esos ojos que siempre lo miraban con rencor.

—Acepto—.

—¿Cómo dice? —Griphook sabía lo que quería decir Severus Snape, pero siempre era mejor fingirse "menos listo" de lo que uno es.

—Dije que acepto su mano, lo haré mi esposo, un hombre decente o como le llamen ustedes. Acepto convertirlo en mi pareja—.

—Pero Severus, tú no eres gay—Albus no podía comprender que impulso a Severus a aceptar el trato.

—Será solo una vez, y luego él puede seguir siendo el irritante Gryffindor de siempre—Severus se preguntó por qué Albus vacilaba cuando en el pasado no había dudado en consentir y mimar al irritante niño.

—Deberíamos pensarlo bien, sé que Harry aceptaría el ritual si supiera que con eso Voldemort jamás podría regresar—Severus estaba furioso. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar Albus en sacrificar a un niño así?

—Ningún señor oscuro amerita sacrificar un alma por su destrucción—.

—Pero las miles de vidas... —.

—¡NO ME IMPORTAN! ¡ES EL HIJO DE ELLA! ¡PROMETÍ CUIDARLO! ¡ME OBLIGASTE A JURARLO! ¿¡Y AHORA ME DICES QUE ESTAS DISPUESTO A SACRIFICARLO COMO UN CERDO AL MATADERO!? ¿¡POR EL BIEN DE TODOS LOS DEMÁS!? —.

Severus estaba en shock, siempre pensó en Albus como el caballero blanco y en Voldemort como un caballero negro, algo así como Gandalf y Sauron, dos poderosos magos en lados opuestos de la guerra, y en medio de ellos, un imposible paladín, pequeño e idiota, Harry Potter como Frodo Baggins. Y ahora, ¿ahora Gandalf se convertía en una especie de Saruman? ¿Ver el bien mayor a costa de sacrificar a otros?

Albus no le había dicho a Severus sobre el trozo de alma dentro de Harry y no pensaba hacerlo en el corto plazo. Pero algo de lo que dijo Severus penetro su grueso cráneo. Estaba cometiendo de nueva cuenta los mismos errores de antes, confiar en su criterio cuando este había demostrado más de una vez ser erróneo en ocasiones. Quizás debía confiar en las decisiones de Lily y en las de Severus.

Severus, quien despreciaba a Harry estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por él. Solo por el recuerdo de ella, de Lily Potter, la mejor amiga de Severus Snape.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? El contrato de matrimonio es claro, no puedes separarte de él hasta que él sea plena y totalmente feliz a tu lado, y si eso sucede, ¿Crees que el querrá estar lejos de ti? —.

—No sé si nos divorciaremos en un futuro Albus, pero mientras tanto, confió en Lily, debí hacerlo hace años, y no la escuche. No cometeré ese error dos veces. Si ella cree que puedo ayudar a su hijo, entonces lo haré—.

Harry escucho la determinación del hombre y levantó la vista hacia él, sus ojos que siempre lo veían con rencor, ahora lo veían con una emoción nueva, sorpresa. En un acto que hizo que Griphook sintiera que se erizaban los pelos de sus orejas, Severus Snape le otorgo a Harry Potter una tímida sonrisa, destilando sarcasmo puro, pero sonrisa finalmente. Albus suspiró resignado. Lily Potter había planeado el matrimonio de su único hijo y su ex-mejor amigo mucho antes de que Harry naciera, ¿Por qué? Solo ella lo sabía y no parecía haber dejado sus motivos por ningún lado.

—¡Que Merlín nos ampare! El hombre ha hablado señor Griphook—.

—Bien, entonces usted debe oficiar el compromiso según lo estipulado por la señora Potter, solo debe seguir estas instrucciones al pie de la letra—.

Albus tomo la daga que Griphook había sacado para el otro ritual y se acercó a ambos, Harry aun en el sillón y Severus de pie frente a él, Griphook había traído un cáliz de oro blanco enjoyado con esmeraldas y rubíes y Albus recito un cántico en latín que hizo que el cáliz se llenara de vino rojo como la sangre que olía a algo parecido a los caramelos de limón.

Griphook le dijo que era una poción que olía a Amortentia, pero solo servía para indicar que ambos contrayentes estuvieran haciendo esto por libre voluntad en su corazón, dándose la oportunidad de conocerse. Albus corto la palma de la mano izquierda de Severus sin dejar de recitar el cántico y derramo su sangre en el cáliz, el cual borboteo y luego regreso a su apariencia original. Tomo con cuidado la mano de Harry y repitió la acción.

Luego Griphook indico que bebieran del cáliz, primero Severus y luego Harry, ambos obedecieron la orden y un haz de luz color plata se enredó en las manos de ambos y luego desapareció dejando una estela que parecía anillo en el dedo corazón de ambos, cuando termino de brillar la luz, había un anillo de platino con grabados rúnicos en ellos.

Harry admiro el suyo un momento y luego volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

—¿Podemos irnos? —Severus estaba irritado y molesto, pero particularmente, preocupado por la actitud del chico.

—Aún no, la señora Potter dejó otra serie de instrucciones, la ceremonia de enlace debe hacerse antes de que el joven Potter entre a Hogwarts, así que recomienda encarecidamente la fecha del 28 de agosto, dándole un par de días para organizar sus cosas para su regreso a clases. La ceremonia debe ser oficiada por Albus Dumbledore con este ritual del que le daré una copia. Ambos deben vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero no recomienda ni Hogwarts hasta que estén casados ni su casa de la Hilandera, así que les ha dado una casa como regalo de bodas adelantado—.

—¿Lily nos regaló una casa? —.

—Chalet Des Amoureux, una casita encantadora en una zona algo remota de Lacock. La casa fue construida por un arquitecto muggle francés, pero fue comprada y remodelada por magos, así que tiene al menos 4 barreras más que Hogwarts, a pesar de ser una casa de apenas dos pisos y un jardín es una fortaleza impenetrable en cuestión de seguridad mágica, ni nosotros tenemos esa seguridad, requiere demasiada magia y sangre para hacer esas barreras—.

—Disculpe, ¿Qué sangre ocuparon si no es indiscreción? —Albus estaba intrigado por el asunto de la sangre.

—La sangre Potter, la sangre Evans, la sangre Black, sangre de unicornio otorgada libremente, sangre de hada y la sangre de un hombre lobo en plena transformación lunar—Griphook sonrió cuando ambos magos palidecieron.

—¡Merlín! Le quitaron sangre al lobo—Severus estaba impresionado por su amiga, ella era capaz de lo imposible por proteger a los suyos, pero ¿Conseguir sangre de hada, hombre lobo y unicornio? Estaba seguro de que ningún mago o bruja había intentado una barrera de sangre más completa que esa.

—Como el joven Potter ahora es el heredero de la casa Black, todas las barreras de la familia pasan a su control, así que a donde vaya el joven, las barreras de la mansión Black se duplican a cualquier lugar que el joven considere hogar, incluyendo la casa que les han regalado y Hogwarts, el joven Potter nos ha dicho que considera el castillo como su hogar y desea que Grimmauld Place sea usado por el profesor Dumbledore a su conveniencia—Albus entendió lo que Harry había hecho por la orden.

—Gracias Harry—Harry apenas agradeció con un seco cabeceo a Albus.

—Continuando, la señora Potter dejo además estas misivas para cada uno. Dijo que las leyeran a solas y solo hasta que lo hicieran podían comentarlas entre ustedes. Por lo demás, dice que su matrimonio se desarrollara como se debe, y ustedes entenderán todo cuando llegue el momento, que confíen en su juicio y sus decisiones, que todo saldrá bien—.

—Sabes algo más ¿No es así? —Severus miró suspicaz al duende y este le sonrió con esa boca llena de dientes malévolos.

—Oh, señor Snape, se muchas cosas sobre la señora Potter, pero no puedo decir nada, prometí por mi magia y vida obedecer sus órdenes y luego de ver algunas cosas que ella me hizo hacer y nos salvaron la vida, estoy dispuesto a confiar incluso mi alma en sus manos desde el más allá. Ella nos está cuidando a todos y le entregó mi ser para que haga de él lo que ella quiera—.

Griphook dejo los papeles en la mesa de té frente a Harry y les indico que podían irse.

—...Una cosa más. El chico fue examinado a fondo por nuestros médicos, y hemos dejado un informe sobre sus lesiones, pero hemos omitido algunos detalles por petición del joven, es su decisión compartir esos detalles con ustedes. Solo, léanlo y luego hagan lo mejor para él—Griphook salió de la oficina de mármol y granito y los dejo solos a los 3.

—Harry, ¿Puedes caminar? —Albus se acercó con cuidado a Harry, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Déjame Albus, eres inútil con esto—Severus paso sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo del joven y lo cargo con todo y la frazada que lo envolvía. Severus se asombró de lo ligero que era ¿Acaso había perdido peso? Apenas pesaba unos 50 kilos aproximadamente según sus cálculos. Aun siendo más bajo que sus compañeros, era un peso cercano a la zona de peligro y cruzando la barrera de "bajo de peso" a "famélico".

Cargando al jovencito, Severus siguió a Albus quien ya llevaba todos los papeles reducidos en su túnica y arrojando los polvos flu gritó "Chalet Des Amoureux" y entraron juntos a las llamas verdes.


	4. Chalet Des Amoureux

**03.- Chalet Des Amoureux**

* * *

Chalet Des Amoureux parecía una cabaña de piedra y paja, pero con un toque moderno, muy parecida a las que había en la campiña francesa, pero por dentro era un universo diferente. Lily Potter conocía a su hijo y a su amigo. Había tres habitaciones enormes, una para Harry, otra para Severus y otra para sus visitas, cada habitación tenía su baño propio con tina y una pequeña sala para recibir visitas. Severus dejó a Harry en su habitación y cerró la puerta sin seguro. Una cocina completa modernizada a la época actual, así como un desayunador que daba hacia una terraza en el jardín que estaba techada.

Había un comedor más grande como para eventos sociales y esas cosas, una bodega completa y llena a tope. Un salón de baile y otro para recibir visitas. En el sótano estaba el más hermoso y completo laboratorio de pociones para Severus y en el ático estaba una biblioteca que rivalizaba con la de Grimmauld Place.

En la parte exterior, había un invernadero que haría las delicias de Madame Sprout y de Neville Longbottom, una gran laguna artificial donde las hadas de agua revoloteaban alegremente y se veía que había peces, y un huerto con árboles frutales diversos y varias verduras y bayas, así como un campo de quidditch donde Harry podría volar sin peligro de ser molestado.

En resumidas cuentas, Chalet Des Amoureux era la fortaleza perfecta autosuficiente si las piedras rúnicas embebidas en magia antigua y fuerte de magos y criaturas que donaron su sangre voluntariamente tenían algo que decir. Incluso Albus tuvo que aceptar que el Chalet era mucho más seguro que Hogwarts, la cantidad de magia imbuida aquí era demasiada.

Lily estaba segura de que su hijo necesitaría un santuario en caso de emergencia. Él y Severus. Albus estaba asombrado de la determinación de Lily.

—Creo que el jardín será el mejor lugar para su boda—Albus apenas registro el gruñido de respuesta de Severus.

—Nada cursi, solo los votos y ya—.

—Las instrucciones dicen que sea una boda sencilla e íntima, no apenas ustedes dos y yo como el juez de paz—.

—Está bien, puedes invitar a sus amigos y a quien consideres pertinente, pero sabes que deberán usar un traslador y hacer un juramento inquebrantable para no revelar nuestro vinculo—.

—Lo sé Severus, lo sé ¿Confías en Lily? —.

—Antes, no. Pensaba que yo sabía lo que hacía, Lily siempre estaba un paso adelante, pero yo era muy orgulloso para escucharla, ahora estoy inclinado a escuchar sus ideas, aunque no las entienda por completo—.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? Se que sus tíos no le tenían mucho afecto, pero... algo sucedió. Griphook fue especifico con las condiciones de esta "instrucción" de Lily. Harry estuvo en peligro mortal, tanto de su alma como de su vida—.

—Deberíamos leer el pergamino de sus análisis—Ahí, entre los muchos papeles y cartas con instrucciones de Lily, estaba un pergamino bastante largo donde según Griphook estaban todas las lesiones que había sufrido Harry.

Conforme ambos magos iban leyendo, el color de sus rostros los iba abandonando. Confinamiento, hambre, negación del agua, irritación por contacto con heces humanas y orina. Golpes múltiples en diversas partes del cuerpo, contusiones en el rostro con puños y nudillos de acero, costillas rotas, pulmones perforados, riñones dañados, heridas con cinturón en la espalda, patadas en grupo, cabello removido de forma abrupta por jalón, nariz rota varias veces y la lista continuaba por varios metros.

Albus Dumbledore, mago que había visto y oído cosas que harían a otros hombres vomitar, él podía verlas y oírlas sin apenas demostrar emoción, pero ahora, ahora vomito todo lo que había comido ese día. Estaba temblando y sudando frió por lo que acababa de leer. Ni siquiera el señor oscuro haría algo como eso. Y según las fechas del pergamino, los maltratos habían empezado desde que Harry tenía dos años. Apenas duro unos meses en Privet Drive antes de que sus parientes abusaran de él.

—Algo falta, estoy seguro, Griphook dijo que omitieron cosas ¿Qué puede ser peor que lo que acabamos de leer? —Severus seguía vomitando luego de haber casi terminado el pergamino.

—Solo se me ocurre una cosa y estoy seguro de que Potter no hablará, no hasta que se sienta seguro—.

Albus y Severus convocaron un té y luego empezaron a leer las cartas de Lily, la de Albus le decía que dejará de manipular a la gente para que hiciera lo que él creía era correcto, si le daba la oportunidad a la gente de hacer lo correcto por su propia voluntad, podía sorprenderse.

La de Severus decía que dejara ir su rencor contra su esposo James, que él era un idiota, pero era un idiota que ella amaba, que era un buen esposo y que había madurado bastante a pesar de lo que él podía pensar. También le decía que siempre supo que la amaba, pero que ella no podía corresponderle ese amor, aunque lo amaba profundamente como a su hermano que jamás tuvo. Petunia jamás se comportó como su hermana. Le pedía que hiciera feliz a su hijo, que necesitaría mucho amor para sanar y que cuando su hijo sanara su corazón, él sanaría y la guerra llegaría a su fin, que confiara en ella, ella lo sabía.

Harry había logrado leer su carta cuando Severus lo dejo en su cuarto y solo había unas pocas líneas para él, su madre le decía que confiara en ella y su decisión, que sería feliz y que le diera una oportunidad a Severus de demostrar que era digno de ser amado. Lo demás en el sobre eran fotos de ellos dos, su madre tan joven cargando a un bebe de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto que movía alegremente sus piecitos. Había fotos de él y Sirius y Remus y su padre cargándolo, había otras de un perro negro que hacía las veces de caballito para el bebé Harry.

Harry por fin se permitió llorar, extrañaba a Sirius, pero más que nada, extrañaba la idea de ser normal.

Y lloraba por lo que había pasado esa noche, y rezaba a quien de los dioses oyera, que alguien le arrancara el corazón a los Dursley.

Los días pasaron lento pero seguro en el Chalet, Harry llamó a Kreacher y le ordeno ser el elfo de la casa. Kreacher murmuraba acerca de mestizos apestosos y Harry le dijo a Kreacher que, si continuaba con eso, incendiaria el retrato de la señora Black.

Kreacher se comportó mejor después de eso y traslado su "nido" al Chalet.

Kreacher también fue por las cosas de Harry a Privet Drive y saco todo aquello que le pertenecía a Harry, así que Harry tuvo en su posesión una caja de fotos muggles donde se veía a su madre y a sus abuelos. Los señores Evans le sonreían al bebe Harry y Harry soltó lágrimas al ver que había sido un niño tan amado.

Severus le llevaba caldos los primeros días y Harry empezó a comer pequeñas porciones de líquidos y luego de una semana, empezó con comidas blandas, ahora ya casi podía comer carne roja y Severus estaba complacido de la recuperación física del joven.

Harry ya casi podía caminar sin ayuda, los primeros días había sido algo peculiar, por decir algo, Severus tuvo que ayudarle en sus primeros pasos y lentamente empezó a tomar fuerza. Le daba terapia física y en un par de semanas empezó a caminar con un bastón.

Todo esto era de forma silenciosa, Harry y Severus apenas intercambiaban palabras, pero al menos no se atacaban. Severus lo insto a hacer alguna actividad como hacer un álbum con sus fotos y Harry aceptó la idea.

El joven pasaba sus tardes armando el álbum, haciendo la terapia y comiendo mejor cada día y a instancias de Severus, tomando pociones nutritivas en la mañana y en la noche.

Severus también le untaba un ungüento para desvanecer las cicatrices de su cuerpo, Harry se tensaba cuando Severus estaba cerca de su trasero y cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Eso confirmó las sospechas de Severus y juró que le arrancaría los testículos al tío del niño.

Severus ya había visto suficiente de esa violencia en particular con sus padres.

Lo peor del asunto, es que, haciendo cuentas, el ataque había sucedido justo en el cumpleaños 16 del joven.

Estaban a unos días de la ceremonia de enlace y Harry hablo por fin.

—Soy virgen—.

Severus levantó el rostro mientras seguía dándole terapia a las piernas endebles del chico, los duendes habían curado las lesiones mayores y de los órganos internos, recuperaron los huesos a su forma original, pero las cicatrices y la musculatura no tuvieron forma de repararlos.

—¿Qué? —.

—Soy virgen. Vernon no pudo hacerme nada—.

—No entiendo... —.

—Crees que me violaron, pero no fue así. Lo intento, es lo que le dije a Griphook—.

—¿Qué sucedió? —.

Harry empezó a relatarle. Desde siempre, Harry sentía a veces "estas" miradas de Vernon, pero jamás había intentado hacerle nada, y mucho menos después de que empezaron a suceder las "cosas de fenómenos" en palabras de su tía. Cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts, las cosas cambiaron en la casa, Vernon le dio el segundo cuarto de Dudley, pero a veces iba y lo observaba dormir. Luego oía como gritaba su tía, rogándole que la dejara en paz.

Harry lo vio un día antes de que Dobby fuera y arruinara su verano, Vernon dejo la puerta abierta de su cuarto y observo como Vernon sodomizaba a su tía mientras un hilo de sangre corría por las piernas de su tía y esta lloraba. Salió corriendo de ahí cuando su tío volteo hacia él y le sonrió de forma cruel. Harry supo que era cuestión de tiempo o alcohol antes de que Vernon fuera por él.

Su tercer año se salvó por causa de Marge Dursley y su problema de "gases", su cuarto verano, Vernon estaba temeroso de que Harry contactara a su padrino y este viniera a cortarle el miembro. Pero con el fallecimiento de Sirius, Vernon vio la vía libre.

No sucedió a principios del verano porque Vernon abusaba constantemente de Petunia, pero entonces esta empezó a mencionar que el muchacho era más fuerte, que él aguantaría mejor y Vernon le grito momentos antes del ataque si prefería que usara a su sobrino en vez de ella.

Ella dijo que él no era nada, que no era su familia, que podía usarlo como quisiera.

Harry escucho la discusión y abrió la ventana y libero a Hedwig, le dijo que volará a la madriguera, que iría por ella en cuanto pudiera, estaba sacando su varita mágica cuando Vernon entro a su habitación, traía un cinturón en la mano y una mirada lasciva.

Se abalanzó sobre Harry y le arranco la ropa, mientras le decía que cooperara, que no podía usar su magia o jamás volvería su escuela para fenómenos. Harry lloró de frustración por que era cierto. No podía hacer magia o jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Vernon estaba frotándose contra él e intento besarlo, pero una barrera invisible se atravesó, frustrado y enojado, volteó al joven y estaba sacándose su miembro para penetrarlo y la misma barrera le impidió avanzar. Vernon acuso a Harry de estar usando sus cosas de fenómenos y empezó golpearlo, pensando que dejando inconsciente al joven podría hacer uso de él y luego de latiguear con el cinturón su espalda, lo golpeo en la cara y azoto su cabeza contra el piso.

Cuando el joven se desmayó, Vernon intento terminar lo que empezó, pero una criatura desagradable y de dientes afilados, un duende, se apareció y tomando al joven de un brazo, se desvaneció llevándose al joven con él.

Vernon ahora estaba aterrorizado, era obvio que el monstruo no solo tenía a su padrino y que pronto lo buscarían, tomo a Petunia y Dudley y dejaron Privet Drive esa misma noche.

La última parte, se la contó el duende que lo rescato, no sabía su nombre, pero le pidió a Griphook que le dieran algún reconocimiento, Griphook dijo que vería alguna forma de recompensar al duende.

Severus mientras tanto estaba horrorizado. Petunia estaba diciéndole a su marido que usara a Potter, que cambiara su lugar con él. No podía sentir simpatía por ella, prefería que su marido abusara de su sobrino en vez de buscar ayuda con la policía.

Y Vernon, ¡Oh que Merlín lo amparara! Si se lo llegaba a encontrar, lo que le paso a Tobías se iba a repetir con gusto. Había una sola cosa que el señor oscuro no toleraba, la violación de un mago por un muggle es por eso por lo que le concedió a Severus el derecho de tomar la vida de su padre en sus propios términos.

—No le diga a nadie profesor, por favor. Si le estoy diciendo esto es para que cuando tengamos que... ya sabe... no sea brusco conmigo, seguramente no seré tan bueno como si hubiera tenido mucha experiencia, pero... solo... tenga cuidado—.

—Harry, no haré nada hasta que estés listo. Al menos ese animal no te robo tu primer beso—Harry se ruborizo—¿Lo hizo? —.

—¡No! ¡No! Yo... nunca... yo... —Harry rehuyó la mirada de Severus.

—Pensé que usted y la señorita Chang... —.

—No, no... Cho y yo, bueno, ella quiso besarme y estaba llorando y yo... entre en pánico y le lancé un _Stupefy_ y luego salí corriendo de ahí... —Severus estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse de la historia. Así que el muchacho era virgen de todo, no había besado ni nada.

—Está bien, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse señor Potter—.

—Solo hay un primer beso y Vernon casi me lo quita... —.

—También casi lo mata... —.

—Supongo que Voldemort estará muy enojado de que no lo logro—Severus lo miro con furia.

—Nunca menosprecie su propia vida señor Potter, ¡Nunca! —Harry se encogió y quiso retirar la pierna en la que estaba haciéndole rehabilitación el profesor. Severus vio como Harry le temía y se obligó a tranquilizarse—Nunca diga eso señor Potter, su vida es importante y el señor tenebroso hubiera torturado a sus familiares por lo que le hicieron y estuvieron a punto de hacerle—.

Severus ahora estaba frotando ungüento en las cicatrices de la espalda de Harry, ya casi no se notaban y la piel del joven estaba casi impoluta, al final del tratamiento, Harry solo tendría su cicatriz distintiva. Harry no entendía por qué se sentía "protegido" por el hombre, quizás era porque exudaba toda esta aura de "oscuridad y dolor" a su alrededor que impedía que cualquier persona quisiera hacerle algo.

Luego estaba la carta de su madre y su petición de "darle una oportunidad". Quizás no iban a ser esposos más allá de un año o dos antes de divorciarse, pero quizás podían cultivar una amistad.

—Profesor ¿Es necesario que nosotros... consumemos en algún punto? —.

—No, el matrimonio con el enlace que su madre decidió es legal aun sin consumación—.

Harry aguardo unos minutos y luego hizo la pregunta que se moría por hacer desde el primer día que compartieron en el Chalet.

—Profesor ¿Por qué aceptó? —.

—Hice una promesa hace tiempo—.

—¿A mi madre? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Algún día me hablara de ella? —.

—Quizás—.

—Profesor ¿Por qué está siendo amable conmigo? —.

—¿Preferirías que fuera como siempre? —.

—No es eso, es que me desconcierta—.

—Nadie merece lo que usted paso señor Potter. Si está en mis manos ayudarle, aunque sea con su rehabilitación, su salud y sus cicatrices, entonces lo haré—.

—Supongo que cuando regresemos a Hogwarts ya no será así—.

—Tengo que mantener una imagen, lo sabe señor Potter. Soy el jefe de casa, de la casa donde van la mayoría de los hijos de los mortífagos. Sería muy sospechoso que de repente lo tratara diferente, nos pondría en riesgo a ambos, ¿Lo entiende? —Severus ya estaba terminando los hechizos y estaba empezando a limpiar los últimos rastros de las cicatrices grandes.

Harry asintió secamente con la cabeza y Severus terminó de limpiar la espalda del joven, estaba nuevamente lisa y sin marcas.

—...El profesor Dumbledore trajo un par de túnicas para que nos las midiéramos. Su madre organizo cada detalle de la boda, los duendes le enviaron al director todas las cosas necesarias para la ceremonia y la recepción—.

—Asusta la precisión de su plan, sea cual sea, ¿No lo cree? —.

—De hecho. Bien, he terminado. Creo que a partir de aquí ya puede caminar sin el bastón, pero aún perderá el aliento un poco durante algunos días señor Potter—.

—Yo... gracias profesor—.

—De nada Potter, si me disculpa, iré a ver que está haciendo Kreacher de comer y veré si podemos comer en el desayunador, algo de sol le vendrá bien y luego probaremos las túnicas y ajustaremos a su tamaño y el mío—.

—Si profesor—.

Harry se preguntaba si las cosas cambiarían mucho cuando regresaran a la escuela.


	5. Algo para recordar

**04.- Algo para recordar**

* * *

El 28 de agosto llegó y Harry estaba de hecho, feliz. No es que casarse con su profesor de pociones fuera el sueño de toda su vida, pero pensó en todas las ramificaciones que eso implicaba, o como diría Hermione "mirarle el lado bueno". Mientras estuviera casado con Snape, Harry estaba fuera del "amoroso" cuidado de sus parientes sanguíneos. Otra ventaja es que casado, tenía legalmente el estatus de adulto un año antes de su mayoría de edad y el "rastreador" sería eliminado una vez que dijera el sí.

También le darían el acceso total a sus bóvedas, así como a las bóvedas de la familia Prince, que era la familia materna de Snape, según lo que le había dicho Griphook, antes de que Snape y el profesor Dumbledore aparecieran en Gringotts. Había también una pequeña bóveda personal que era de su madre y que tenía instrucciones de no abrirse hasta que cumpliera los 17.

Quitando eso, los duendes le aseguraron que la boda sería un evento digno de ambos linajes, el Prince y el Potter. A Harry nada de eso le interesaba en realidad, pero había un punto muy positivo en su opinión y que nadie más estaba viendo: su madre había planeado su boda.

Harry siempre que imaginaba su boda soñada, tenía a su madre haciendo toda la planeación mientras él fingía entender sobre colores y telas, luego le daría el control a su madre y a su prometida y juntas harían una boda maravillosa. Cuando empezó a ver también el trasero de los muchachos además del de las chicas, la figura de la prometida, a veces, era un chico, pero su madre era la constante de sus fantasías sobre bodas.

No hacía daño soñar un poco ¿O sí? Y ahora, ahora se iba a casar, en una boda hecha por su madre, con todo elegido por ella, con su propia visión y gustos. Harry se sintió amado como nunca por su madre y eso calentaba su corazón. Se iba a casar, según el gusto de su madre y debía aceptar, que ella de hecho, lo conocía mejor que nadie a pesar de haber estado con él, poco más de un año.

Las ropas que escogió Lily Potter eran simplemente... hermosas. Eran unas sencillas túnicas en color verde oscuro, vadeando cerca del negro y con bordados en hilo de oro que semejaban guías y hojas que salían de su dobladillo e iban hacia su hombro. La capa era de un negro profundo y tenía un broche sencillo en forma de hoja. En general, Harry estaba muy feliz con su apariencia, incluso su cabello parecía acorde a la ocasión, tan indomable como siempre, pero le daba un aire élfico a todo el atuendo. Harry por primera vez en su vida, pensó que se veía atractivo.

Severus Snape, mientras tanto, estaba suspirando no por primera vez ese día. Su amiga y gran amor, le había pedido que dejara ir ese amor y abriera su corazón, que cuidara de su hijo y lo hiciera sentir amado. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso luego de años de maltrato psicológico? Bueno, quizás solo un poco de "molestias", nada como lo que el pergamino de los duendes había revelado, pero aún así... Lily tenía mucha confianza en que podría con la tarea que le solicitó.

Severus siempre pensó que moriría solo. En parte por que seguía amando a Lily, en parte porque sentía que debía pagar por sus pecados, y una parte molesta de su cabeza, le decía que moriría solo por ser un feo bastardo sarcástico. Su madre aunque una buena mujer y buena madre, nunca fue alguien de decirle "Que guapo hijo tengo" y no la culpaba, era muy parecido físicamente a su padre y ella evitaba decirle cosas sobre su apariencia a Severus, alabando en su lugar su cerebro y habilidades.

Jamás se sintió atractivo, sexy o guapo. Luego se enamoró y su chica ideal se fue con un verdadero cerdo y tuvo un pequeño cerdito... que ahora estaba famélico (Gracias a los Dursley). Tenía razón Lily. Potter maduro luego de que se casaron. Alguna vez los espió antes de que se escondieran y parecían una familia feliz, Potter era un padre dedicado y sus ojos mostraban adoración y amor a su familia. Severus envidiaba al pequeño Potter, que crecería siendo mimando y amado. Ahora, solo quería poder regresar en el tiempo y cambiar su actitud respecto al niño. O mejor aún, lanzarse a sí mismo un Avada antes de ir a decirle sobre la profecía al Lord.

Severus ahora, estaba a menos de una hora de decir "Sí, acepto" frente a un grupo de personas que no lo querían o le temían, a excepción quizás de Albus, pero él era alguien muy sui generis, así que no contaba. Aún así, estaba tratando de ver las cosas desde otro ángulo. Ahora tendría acceso a las bóvedas Potter y a sus propias bóvedas, ya que su "querido abuelo" había bloqueado el acceso hasta que se casara, cosa que ya estaba haciendo. Ambas bóvedas familiares estaban llenas de conocimiento que estaría a su alcance y sumado a las bóvedas Black de las cuales, Potter era heredero, Severus Snape tendría la mayor biblioteca mágica de Inglaterra, incluso más grande que la de Hogwarts.

Además, tenía que aceptar que Lily tenía un impecable gusto, sus túnicas eran de terciopelo negro azulado, similar al negro de las alas de los cuervos y con bordados en hilo de plata que asemejaban nubes de tormenta desde su dobladillo hasta su hombro, donde un dragón volaba. Abrazaban su cuerpo y lo torneaban, haciéndolo ver fuerte y viril, luego estaba la poción para el cabello. Su cabello jamás se había visto mejor y con la poción para los dientes que le proporcionaron los duendes, su dentadura parecía hecha de perlas.

No había mucho que evitara la palidez cerosa de su tez, pero combinaba muy bien con los colores de su ropa y por primera vez no parecía hecho de cera sino solo una piel pálida natural que contrastaba con su oscuro cabello y ojos. Severus se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, atractivo.

* * *

Albus estaba triste. No porque Harry y Severus se casaran. Tenía esta esperanza de que cuando su matrimonio acabará, al menos tendrían una amistad cultivada. Estaba triste porque Lily no lo dejó usar sus túnicas de colores "vivos". Lily insistió en que los colores demasiado "vivos" no estaban permitidos, pero dejó entre las opciones para Albus una túnica purpura bastante oscura, con bordado en plata de lunas y estrellas. Esa era la única opción que le gusto lo suficiente a Albus.

La gente ya estaba llegando hasta el jardín que los elfos habían arreglado con hadas de las flores y telas vaporosas en blanco en el toldo, que tenía carámbanos de cristal colgando y flores discretas en colores rojo y blanco aquí y allá y en el corredor nupcial. Molly, que era de las primeras que llegó, estaba diciendo lo hermoso que estaba todo, mientras Ginny estaba enfurruñada pero aún así, veía con asombro y algo de envidia el arreglo del lugar.

Pronto llegó el resto de la familia Weasley (Excepto Percy) y los Granger, Neville Longbottom y su abuela, así como casi todo el ED, exceptuando a Cho Chang y su amiga Marietta. Maestros de Hogwarts y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, incluyendo a Remus Lupin. Luna Lovegood fue la última en llegar acompañada de su padre. A todos se les había explicado la situación y dado un traslador luego de haber hecho un juramento mágico de no revelar el estado civil de ambos magos a nadie, a menos que ellos lo hicieran público.

En cuanto estuvieron todos sentados, la ceremonia dio comienzo. Severus no entendió por qué Hermione Granger estaba conteniendo la risa por la música que escogió Lily mientras los demás estaban como en shock al verlo. Cuando Severus llegó hasta el altar, entonces entró Harry. Severus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¡Harry Potter se veía ardiente! ¿Espera? ¿Él estaba pensando en Potter como atractivo, sexy, como para comerse? No, no, no. Sacudió la cabeza un poco y puso su máscara de vuelta en su lugar.

Hermione no pudo más y soltó una especie de risa mezclada con un sonido nasal parecido a "¡Snort!" cuando sonó la música para Harry. Harry soltó una risita y se veía claramente divertido por la selección de música de Lily Potter. Luego procuraría preguntarle al mocoso que era tan divertido de la música.

Albus suspiró cuando Harry llegó al altar y vio en los ojos de ambos "determinación férrea". Este matrimonio iba a ser una montaña rusa y esperaba que algo de sentido común penetrara en sus gruesos cráneos.

Albus empezó el ritual en gaélico y un haz de luz salió de su varita, uniendo las manos de ambos y ambos contrayentes tuvieron que enlazar sus manos, forzados por el poder del vínculo.

—Bidh an dà chuid a 'fosgladh an cridhe agus leig le gaol a bhith. Leig le toileachas thu fo na sgiathan agad agus fios a thoirt do shaorsa aon taobh eile—Albus terminó el cántico y el haz de luz ilumino brevemente sus alianzas de platino antes de colorear en plata pura los grabados rúnicos—Esta hecho, ahora ambos están unidos por la magia hasta que decidan separar sus caminos—.

Harry y Severus soltaron sus manos y enfrentaron a los asistentes. Era tradición que los novios se dieran un beso. Harry estaba nervioso y cerró los ojos para cumplirla tradición pero Severus evitó los labios de Harry y depósito el beso en la frente de su joven esposo.

Severus murmuró cerca del oído de Harry antes de retirarse—No pienso quitarte tu primer beso, debe ser especial y dado libremente—Harry estaba algo shockeado pero complacido de la caballerosidad que su esposo le había dado.

Los asistentes aplaudieron y se acercaron a felicitarlos. Severus simplemente agradecía de forma seca y cortés mientras Harry era abrazado por las mujeres y palmeado en la espalda por los hombres quienes le daban "un sentido pésame".

Pasaron entonces al salón de baile que ahora estaba lleno de mesas y con arreglos florales parecidos a los del altar. Fue, efectivamente, una boda sencilla e íntima. Harry se sentía feliz, quizás no tendría una boda así en el futuro, cuando encontrara a una esposa o esposo que no fuera Snape, pero mientras, su esposo actual estaba comportándose decentemente y eso abrió una esperanza en Harry de poder cultivar una amistad con él.

Severus aceptó que estar casado no era tan terrible como había imaginado, y teniendo en cuenta que no tenía que consumar su enlace, eso quitaba algo de presión en él.

Entonces, mientras los amigos de su esposo bailaban, Severus se acordó de algo.

—Señor Potter, ¿Por qué su amiga, la señorita Granger, se rió de la música de ambos en la ceremonia? —Harry soltó una risita nerviosa antes de contestar.

—Es porque eran temas de películas—.

—¿Películas? No entiendo por qué eso le daría risa a su amiga—.

—Venga conmigo, encontré un pensadero en la biblioteca—La "pareja" se escurrió de la fiesta.

Harry depositó sus pocos recuerdos de esas películas en el pensadero, las había logrado ver una vez, cuando los Dursley salieron a cenar y lo dejaron solo y se les olvido ponerle seguro a la alacena. Severus salió un tantito furioso del pensadero.

—¡No me parezco a Darth Vader! —Dijo Severus molesto.

—Pues es alto, oscuro e intimidante, podría serlo fácilmente—.

—¿Y por qué a usted le pusieron la música de Indiana Jones? —Harry se encogió de hombros, ante el indignado hombre.

—No lo sé, quizás porque el pobre Indi siempre se anda metiendo en problemas—.

—Uhmm, un argumento relativamente lógico. Quizás haya algo de esperanza para usted, después de todo—.

Harry sonrió tímidamente al hombre, era la primera vez que bromeaba con él y se sentía extrañamente bien con ese nivel de sarcasmo. El hombre era divertido cuando sus sarcasmo no estaban provistos de tanto veneno hacia su persona.

Luego de eso, ambos regresaron a "su" fiesta y afortunadamente, Lily había dejado una instrucción a los duendes de que les indicarán a los elfos domésticos que sirvieran en el banquete, que no hicieran lo de "partir el pastel juntos", simplemente se sirvió el postre y ya. Cosa que ambos hombres agradecieron mucho.

Lily daba miedo. A ambos hombres les gusto el pastel que había escogido para ellos, opinando que si ellos, de hecho, se hubieran casado "enamorados", esta hubiera sido su boda ideal.

* * *

Harry se levantó de su cama al día siguiente de su boda y se encontró con Severus haciendo el desayuno. Ambos habían acordado darle un día de descanso a Kreacher y Dobby, quien llegó un día y ya no hubo poder humano que lo moviera de la propiedad.

Ambos hombres estaban sobrios y bien descansados, en contraparte a los amigos de Harry y los miembros del personal de Hogwarts. Hagrid continúo bebiendo, e intentó bailar, haciendo retumbar un poco el piso. La profesora McGonagall estaba "ecuánime" hasta que alguien se le ocurrió la genial idea de conjurar una bola de estambre gigante y la profesora empezó a jugar con ella... sin transformarse en su forma animaga. Los gemelos se adjudicaron esa broma, en estado de ebriedad.

Hermione había sido inteligente y había comprado unas cuantas pociones de sobriedad y se las tomó antes de abandonar la fiesta con sus padres, a los que hizo beber también una poción. Dejó el resto a los Weasley, de forma que Ron, Ginny y Molly, estaban sobrios, al igual que el señor Weasley quien no solía beber más allá de un par de sorbos de whiskey. Así que entre ellos cuatro controlaron al resto de su familia.

Remus estaba jugando a "te atrapa el lobo" con Tonks y salían y entraban del huerto. Kingsley coqueteaba con la profesora Sinistra y Albus disfrutaba viendo a los demás perder su papel y simplemente ser felices. Además, un amable elfo le había dado un tazón enorme de caramelos de limón edición limitada con centro de limoncello dulce. Albus jamás volvería a ver a sus amados caramelos igual, luego de probar esas pequeñas deliciosas celestiales. Poppy se sentó a su lado y le robo un caramelo y sorprendentemente, le gusto el sabor de esta variedad.

Severus sabía todo esto y se lo contaba a Harry, por que Dobby era un elfo muy parlanchín y mientras ayudaba a Severus a cortar verduras y el pan, el elfo le dio todo el recuento de la fiesta, cuando ellos dos se subieron a dormir. Harry estaba riendo, escuchando todo lo que hicieron sus amigos.

—Sus amigos, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger llegarán pronto por traslador con la señora Weasley y dos aurores que ya conoce, Moody y Shacklebolt. Ambos están sobrios, debo decir, fueron prevenidos y tenían poción de sobriedad con ellos. Me hubiera gustado saber qué hace Moody cuando se emborracha—Dijo Severus al final, sin saber bien porque estaba siendo tan abierto con sus pensamientos.

—Baila—.

—¿Qué? —.

—En el baile de invierno de cuarto, el falso Moody bailaba. Cuando conocí al Moody real, le conté ese detalle y me dijo que al menos el "bastardo" lo había estudiado lo suficiente. Esa forma tan "especial" que usa Moody para bailar, es lo que hace cuando esta algo borracho. Cuando está muy borracho, pide guiar. El mismo me lo contó—.

—¿Llama a ese "ataque epiléptico" bailar? ¡Merlín nos proteja! —Harry rió—Coma su desayuno señor Potter, está mejor, pero aún le falta mucho por subir de peso antes de considerarse saludable—.

—Sí, cariño—.

—No me irrites, "tesoro"—.

¡Merlín!, Harry se preguntaba en qué momento se había empezado a sentir cómodo con Snape como para conversar y bromear. Snape se preguntaba lo mismo siendo francos.

Harry estaba lavando los platos cuando llegaron sus amigos y el resto de la comitiva. Molly le dijo a Severus que después de surtir la lista escolar (Albus había ido a dejarle a Harry sus cartas de Hogwarts personalmente), almorzarían en la madriguera y que era bienvenido a unírseles.

—Paso Molly. Tengo que completar un lote de pociones para Poppy—.

—De acuerdo Severus, pero si cambias de idea...—.

—Estaré ahí si eso pasa, gracias por la oferta—.

Harry se despidió agitando su mano antes de sentir el tirón del traslador. Severus suspiró. En estos días se había relajado alrededor del mocos y definitivamente, su visión del chico había cambiado radicalmente. Ni siquiera él había sufrido tantas lesiones como este chico. Y sin embargo, aún conservaba ese espíritu tan generoso.

A veces se preguntaba si él hubiera aguantado una familia como los Dursley, y decidió que incluso su padre no había sido tan brutal con él. Lo había sido con su madre, pero eso era una historia diferente.

En fin, sus disertaciones tendrían que esperar hasta otro momento, mientras tanto, parecía que ese trato medianamente amable, era justo lo que Potter necesitaba, alguien que no lo tratara como un proyecto en mejora, o un niño al que hay que sobreproteger. Simple y llanamente, ayudarlo sin atosigarlo.

Mientras Severus pensaba y elaboraba sus amadas pociones (en el mejor laboratorio de toda Inglaterra, gracias a las disposiciones de Lily en el Chalet), Harry pensaba, mientras compraba sus útiles, que en realidad no había conocido bien a Severus en sus 5 años previos en Hogwarts. El hombre de hecho era soportable y a veces, divertido. Había demostrado que podía ser considerado el día anterior, cuando evitó besarlo, permitiéndole conservar ese primer beso para alguien especial.

No creía poder besar a nadie mientras estuviera casado con Snape, pero definitivamente, un día, cuando se divorciaran, besaría a alguien y podría decir que espero pacientemente a hacerlo, dándole esa importancia que los demás no le daban a un acto tan simple. Incluso Hermione había besado a Viktor Krum y ella podía decir que había besado a una estrella del quidditch, pero no fue su primer beso de ninguno. De hecho, Hermione ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su primer besado. Eso era tan... terrible, en realidad.

No él. No Harry. Él iba a guardarlo celosamente para alguien que lo mereciera, ya fuera hombre o mujer. Y eso también incluía a su primera vez, quería que fuera con alguien que de verdad lo viera. No al Niño-Que-Vivió, no al "Elegido". Solo Harry.

—Harry, querido. Es hora de irnos ¿Hay algo que te falte de tu lista? —Harry negó con la cabeza—Bien, entonces vamos a la madriguera a almorzar—.

Todo el grupo desapareció con el traslador, con rumbo a la madriguera.

Hogwarts estaba a un par de días de iniciar y un muy metiche director, había encontrado la solución perfecta para el hospedaje de Severus y Harry en Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** el cántico del ritual dice "Ambos abran sus corazones y permitan que el amor sea. Dejen que la felicidad los tome bajo sus alas y conocerán la libertad uno en el otro."

Describí la boda planeada por Lily, porque para Harry y Sev va a ser importante recordarla en un punto en el futuro, además de que para Harry, es la boda que su mamá planeó para él.


	6. La puerta entre dos reinos

**05.- La puerta entre dos "reinos"**

* * *

Albus había pensado y pensado en dónde ubicar a Harry y Severus en Hogwarts, consciente de que la escuela no era tan segura ni mucho menos qué Chalet Des Amoureux. Las barreras que tenía esa casa no podían ser replicadas y mucho menos podía pedirle a Harry y Severus que se quedaran en el Chalet, ocultos y aislados.

No, eso no era opción. Ambos merecían poder continuar su vida lo más "normal" posible y eso requería que ambos pudieran continuar en Hogwarts, así que luego de pensar y pensar, por fin dio con una idea algo alocada, pero que podía funcionar. Necesitaría la ayuda de Filius y dos puertas.

Con eso bastaría, además de que debía hacer el anuncio del enlace de Harry en el banquete de bienvenida, pero sin revelar el nombre del cónyuge.

Albus buscó alrededor de la sala común de Gryffindor una aula en desuso y con algunos pases de varita, pronto había una habitación con baño propio y una salita para visitas, así como un escritorio para las tareas, una cómoda cama individual y una chimenea. Esas serían las habitaciones de Harry.

Luego de que terminó, fue hasta las habitaciones de Severus y entro como si nada y busco un espacio donde crear una puerta parecida a la de un gabinete y creo, de hecho, un gabinete de piso a techo con una puerta donde entraba Severus Snape con facilidad.

En cuanto acabó, fue por Filius y le contó su idea, así como la forma de la llave, para ambos hombres. Filius pensó que esa era la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a Albus, luego de que durante la boda, pudo sentir las barreras y aquella casa era aún más segura que el castillo.

Juntos, lanzaron los encantamientos y Albus tuvo que pensar vívidamente en las "llaves" que quería usar. Finalmente, el encantamiento selló las puertas y quedo listo. Ahora solo faltaba hacer el encantamiento en el Chalet y estaría hecho, y justo a tiempo, al día siguiente empezaba la escuela.

* * *

Albus y Filius se aparecieron con un traslador ya que la propiedad sólo admitía la aparición de los dueños, que en este caso, eran Severus y Harry, pero admitía visitantes vía traslador autorizado por los dueños. Severus le dio uno a Albus cuando aceptó vivir ahí, para que no tuviera que estar pidiendo permiso cada vez.

Severus se sorprendió un poco al verlos cuando iba saliendo del sótano luego de haber enviado la última caja del lote de pociones para la enfermería.

—Albus, Filius ¿A que debemos su visita? —.

—A que he encontrado la forma de hospedarlos en Hogwarts de forma segura—.

—¿Y esa sería? —.

—Dejarlos aquí—Declaro alegremente Albus y Filius afirmo con la cabeza.

—No te sigo Albus. Por amor a la barba de Merlín, se más claro—.

—De acuerdo, pero le quitas la diversión a las cosas—Severus gruñó—He creado una habitación para Harry fuera de los dormitorios de Gryffindor, pero suficientemente cerca de sus amigos. Para ti, he creado un nuevo gabinete para ingredientes o pociones, de tu estatura—.

—...El plan es que la puerta de las habitaciones de Harry y la puerta de tu gabinete los pueda traer aquí, pero solo si ustedes deciden llegar aquí. La otra parte de esto es que debe haber una puerta aquí que los pueda llevar hasta Hogwarts, la de la entrada debería servir con un pomo adecuado—.

—Eso suena viable—.

—¡Sabía que te gustaría! —.

—¿Qué le gustó al profesor? —Harry entro en ese momento y observo que los profesores Dumbledore y Flitwick estaban en su casa—¿Qué sucedió? —.

—Albus aquí presente y el profesor Flitwick encontraron una forma para alojarnos en Hogwarts, haciendo un portal entre esta casa y el castillo—.

—¡Genial! ¿Entonces aún voy a tener mi habitación y poder ir al huerto? —.

—Eso parece señor Potter—.

—¿Qué necesita para hacer el portal profesor Dumbledore? —Preguntó Harry.

—Solo necesito elegir una puerta aquí y poner un pomo especial para que pueda llevarlos a sus respectivas puertas. He puesto unas habitaciones para ti en el castillo, Harry, y un "gabinete" para el profesor Snape. Con un pomo encantado podría hacer que desde aquí salgan por esas puertas y si quieren ocupar las puertas de allá en su forma original, pueden hacerlo, dándoles una coartada sólida por si alguien quisiera presentarse en sus habitaciones, mis muchachos—.

—Pues es bastante brillante Albus—.

—Eso es lo que pensé—Contesto Filius contento de poder terminar un encantamiento tan complicado. Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacer magia tan poderosa en Hogwarts, ni siquiera con los Séptimos Años.

—Bien, entonces elija la puerta, profesor—Harry estaba ansioso de ver un encantamiento avanzado.

Filius y Albus prepararon sus varitas y fueron hasta la puerta de entrada concentrándose en la forma del pomo para poder usar una sola puerta para las distintas habitaciones. Los movimientos de las varitas eran precisos y coordinados, como si estuvieran bailando. El último movimiento lanzó un rayo plateado hacia la puerta de la entrada y el pomo de esta cambio ligeramente.

Cuando Harry se acercó, vio que el pomo de la puerta tenía 3 distintas etiquetas: "Harry", "Severus" y "Hogar".

—Cada etiqueta lleva a un distinto lugar, la tuya lleva a tus habitaciones, dado que ahora estas casado, no se permiten adultos enlazados dentro de los dormitorios, por eso las habitaciones. La del profesor Snape lleva a su gabinete de pociones en sus habitaciones privadas y "Hogar" es para que la puerta funcione de forma normal—Explicó Albus.

—¿Y cómo haremos para que las otras puertas nos lleven aquí o muestren sus contenidos "reales"? —Preguntó Severus adelantándose a lo que quería averiguar Harry.

—Ahh, eso es lo mejor—Empezó Filius—Sus alianzas de bodas servirán como llaves. Solo deben abrir las puertas con sus alianzas en su mano y pronunciar "Hogar" y la puerta los llevará hasta aquí. Ya sea que el profesor o tú usen cualquiera de las dos puertas en Hogwarts. La razón de usar dos puertas es simplemente que ambos tienen ubicaciones semipermanentes distintas en el castillo—.

—Bueno, eso resuelve en donde viviremos en el castillo ¿Que se va a hacer con el enlace? Los duendes nos comentaron que el registro del enlace estaba sellado, pero el registro de Potter como adulto no. Además de que esos informes deben especificar la causa de esa decisión y ahí vendrá "recientemente casado/enlazado" ¿Cómo se explicará esta situación en la escuela? —Preguntó Severus.

—Lo he pensado Severus, creo que lo mejor es decir sobre el enlace durante el banquete de bienvenida, pero decir que Harry prefiere que respeten su privacidad y que su pareja (sin especificar género) no quiere estar en el ojo público y esa es la razón de su secretismo. Evidentemente eso despertará sospechas y muchas historias acerca de la identidad de la pareja de Harry, pero ninguna estará ni cerca de la verdad—Contestó Albus muy seguro—¿Alguna otra duda mis muchachos? —.

—Solo una profesor ¿Viajare en el expreso mañana? —Preguntó Harry, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

—Creo que sería lo más conveniente. Si te ven viajando en el expreso como siempre, no habrá motivos de pensar que hay "algo extraño" contigo y evitara más rumores de los necesarios—Harry asintió ante esa lógica.

—De acuerdo profesor, ya que están aquí ¿Gustan comer algo? Kreacher preparó estofado—.

—No me molestaría—Dijo Flitwick muy feliz de estar en esa casa.

Había estado durante la boda, pero no se había tomado el tiempo de apreciar el hogar de Harry y Severus. La casa era una fortaleza, pero una hermosa fortaleza. Filius se preguntaba cómo es que su alumna favorita logró hacer estas barreras que parecían hechas de un equivalente mágico a granito sólido con acero templado. Conseguir sangre de hada era difícil, aún más conseguir sangre de hombre lobo transformado. Lilian Potter siempre fue una chica extraordinaria.

Harry llamó a Kreacher y le ordeno servir la cena. Kreacher estaba más "feliz" de servir a Harry luego de que le prometió no mover nada de la casa de Grimmauld Place si se comportaba. Kreacher aceptó ese trato y ahora era un buen elfo domestico mientras Dobby se encargaba del huerto y los jardines, así como de surtir los ingredientes de pociones del profesor Snape.

Dobby ya había limpiado antes el laboratorio de pociones en Hogwarts, así que sabía cómo le gustaban las cosas a Severus y procuraba seguir su estándar en el Chalet.

Albus y Filius estaban despidiéndose ya cerca de la hora de la cena y dejaron a ambos hombres para prepararse para el día siguiente, cuando el mundo sabría (si es que no lo sabía ya), que Harry Potter, ya no era soltero.

* * *

—¿COMO QUE ESTÁ CASADO? —Una voz de alguna parte de Hufflepuff resonó con esa pregunta a gritos.

—¿Quién se interesaría en un adefesio como él? —La voz destilando veneno provenía de la mesa de Slytherin, pero teñida de resentimiento.

—Sabía que alguien lo atraparía, sino por su fama, por su dinero—Otra voz en Ravenclaw, pero esta sí que la conocía Harry. Marietta, la traidora chivata que fue con Umbridge. Harry se alegró de que aún no hubiera encontrado la cura para sus granos que deletreaban "Soplona" en su cara. Debía recordar comprarle algo enorme a Hermione por eso.

La noticia del reciente enlace de Harry Potter opaco el renombramiento de Remus Lupin como el profesor de DCAO.

Ron y Hermione, como siempre, estaban al lado de Harry, hombro con hombro, brindándole su apoyo silencioso. Neville, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, quienes habían asistido al enlace, simplemente se pararon de la mesa y le dieron sus felicitaciones por su reciente cambio de estado civil, fingiendo que no sabían nada de nada. Los miembros del ED en Gryffindor también se levantaron y lo felicitaron para guardar las apariencias de que el enlace había sido en absoluto secreto.

Los miembros del ED de otras casas imitaron este ejemplo, demostrando su apoyo a Harry. Severus gruño desde su asiento algo sobre "mocosos intolerables que buscan la fama". A Harry le desagrado volver a tratar con el "Profesor Snape de Hogwarts" cuando todos estos días había tratado con una forma más "agradable" del profesor Snape.

Pero Harry había sido advertido sobre esto, sabiendo que la posición como espía del profesor no debía ser comprometida. Esa era la razón principal para mantener todo lo que se pudiera en secreto. Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil para Harry. Además, Harry sabía que el profesor sentía lastima por él. Simplemente lo sabía. Y eso era intolerable para Harry quien odiaba la lastima, más que nada.

Severus mientras tanto, tenía un poco de problemas en usar su "yo" habitual. No es que hubiera desarrollado de repente una necesidad de hacerse amigo de Harry o algo así. No, simplemente ya no podía ver tanto de James Potter en Harry. No después de leer lo que esas bestias muggles habían hecho con él. Incluso el señor oscuro hubiera considerado eso inhumano. Él simplemente mataba, torturaba y a veces, violaba; pero por unos días o semanas, no durante años y de forma tan sistemática y brutal.

Era imposible volver a ver a Harry Potter como el "mocoso mimado y buscador de fama con desdén por las reglas" que él había "visto" durante los años anteriores. Y luego, cierta cantidad de culpa existía en su interior al haber comprendido que él no hizo más fáciles las cosas para Harry. Aún así, Harry Potter se las arregló para conseguir amigos, ser un chico común, o todo lo que se pudiera de común y el "héroe" que todos querían pero que él no pidió ser.

Eso si lo aprendió de los silencios de Harry, mientras le daba rehabilitación y el ungüento para las cicatrices. Harry le confeso cuando empezó a hablar, que el primer hechizo que aprendió bien fue el Glamour, justamente porque entro en pánico cuando le dijeron que jugaría al quidditch y estaba aterrado de que alguien viera sus cicatrices cuando se bañara. Mientras solo estaba en el dormitorio, procuraba bañarse al último que todos o un poco antes del amanecer, cuando todos seguían dormidos.

Severus se preguntó esa ocasión como es que Harry no acabó en Slytherin, ya que muchas de las cosas que hizo eran furtivas y astutas, incluso lideró un "pequeño ejército" debajo de las narices del sapo rosado. Minerva McGonagall había decidido convertirla en un sapo e incluso había elegido un frasco donde conservar a esa horrible mujer, pero nunca se presentó la oportunidad. Severus simplemente había pensado en deslizarle algo de veritaserum mezclado con un veneno de acción lenta y enviarla envuelta con un moño a los aurores junto con una carta con una serie de preguntas relacionadas a sus múltiples crímenes en Hogwarts.

El banquete terminó y todos los estudiantes fueron hacia sus salas comunes, a excepción de Harry quien fue escoltado por el profesor Dumbledore hacia sus habitaciones privadas. Harry sequito su alianza y abrió la puerta. La habitación era hermosa y estaba feliz de tener su propia habitación en el castillo, el cual fue su primer hogar de verdad, le agradeció al profesor Dumbledore y luego ambos salieron para activar el portal hacia el Chalet.

Harry toco la puerta con su alianza ahora si en su mano y abrió la puerta mientras murmuraba "Hogar" y cuando abrió, estaba de vuelta en el Chalet.

—No olvides poner el pomo de la puerta en "Hogar" cuando atravieses la puerta de vuelta aquí Harry—Con esa última instrucción, el director se fue, deseándole buenas noches a Harry.

Harry entró en su hogar y vio que Severus ya había entrado a su habitación. Había un rastro de su aroma por toda la escalera. Harry suspiró. El hombre lo exasperaba pero había mutado su "odio" hacia él a un renuente respeto. El hombre le había ayudado y aceptado enlazarse a él para mantenerlo vivo. A él no le hubiera importado morir en ese ritual, si eso ayudaba a finalizar la guerra, pero la férrea defensa de su vida por parte del profesor y la admisión de que el profesor había sido algo de su madre, quizás su mejor amigo, hizo que Harry quisiera vivir un poco más, aunque fuera solo para oír sobre ella.

Cuando aquel duende lo saco de Privet Drive, Harry estaba dispuesto a morir. Ya no le importaba nada. Era mucha presión sobre sus hombros ser el Niño-Que-Vivió, la causa de la muerte de Sirius, la causa de que sus amigos casi murieran, la causa de que sus amigos más cercanos casi murieran el mismo año escolar que se conocieron y la razón de que el maniaco homicida de Voldemort tuviera a sus amigos como objetivos.

Era un pensamiento cobarde y lo admitía. Él ya no quería continuar. Su tío solo aceleró una espiral depresiva que ya estaba ahí. Pero oír que su madre había pensado en él, hecho planes a su alrededor, le había dado un motivo para permanecer anclado a su vida.

Harry estaba agotado. Era demasiado esfuerzo mantener una fachada y el respeto que sentía por el hombre que era su esposo mientras tanto, se incrementó. Si para él un día fue agotador, como sería para él que llevaba años perfeccionando sus máscaras y podía mentirle a un legeremantico tan formidable como lo era el cara de serpiente.

¡Mentirle en su cara a Voldemort! El hombre sí que tenía bolas.

Con ese pensamiento, Harry se fue a dormir luego de darse un baño y soñó con algo que lo sobresaltó, pero a la mañana siguiente, no lograba recordar que era.

Había soñado con su madre.

* * *

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _HARRY POTTER, ¡FUERA DEL MERCADO!_

 _Harry Potter, nuestro querido Niño-Que-Vivió, recientemente ha contraído nupcias con una bruja de nombre desconocido._

 _Su servidora, siempre en busca de la verdad, descubrió durante otra investigación sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y nuestro querido niño, quien fue falsamente acusado de mentir en meses pasados sobre su regreso, descubrió que Harry Potter es ahora considerado un adulto legalmente._

 _Como todos sabemos, cuando a un menor de edad se le califica como adulto antes de su mayoría de edad, se especifica la causa de esta decisión. En su certificado como adulto, claramente se indica "recientemente enlazado". Eso nos deja con dos posibilidades._

 _La primera, es que nuestro querido joven haya decidido no esperar y decidiera casarse con su novia. La segunda, que hubiera un contrato de matrimonio pactado. En ambos casos, el resultado es el mismo. Al haber dado el sí, Harry Potter ha pasado a ser parte de la comunidad mágica y accedido a todos sus bienes y sus lugares en el Wizengamot._

 _Desde la redacción de El Profeta, le deseamos felicidad a la feliz pareja._

 _Su servidora, Rita Skeeter._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

—Esa... maldita... mujer...—Harry estaba temblando de furia y su magia crepitaba a su alrededor—¡Quiero su cabeza! —Harry lanzó un incendio hacia el periódico mientras los Gryffindor fingían no darse cuenta de nada.

Severus Snape, impasible como siempre, estaba imaginando diversas formas de tortura para la mujer repulsiva que era la reportera, desde desollarla viva, hasta dársela a una jauría de hombres lobo. Sus fantasías oscuras tendrían que esperar, porque el destino siempre cruel, había decidido que su primera clase, fuera de Primeros Años.

Hermione logró calmar a Harry luego de insistir en que armaría un plan para dejar a Rita en la pobreza absoluta si le daba tiempo. Harry aceptó eso y logró calmarse. Hermione por otra parte, tenía algunos planes para darle un escarmiento a la mujer y no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que la sumiría en la pobreza absoluta. Cuando acabara con ella, ninguna publicación la aceptaría.

Aún así, todos los asistentes de la boda y los contrayentes sabían que esto iba a explotar. Había pocas cosas que podían mantenerse en secreto con Harry, y definitivamente, su enlace no iba a pasar desapercibido por la prensa. Solo pensaron que tendrían más tiempo.

Luego de ese incidente, se suscitó una oleada de chismes y teorías acerca de la bruja que ahora era la esposa del Niño-Que-Vivió (Harry se reía internamente, si supieran). Los Hufflepuff se decantaron por la idea romántica de que Harry no quiso esperar a su mayoría de edad para desposar a la elegida, mientras los Ravenclaw y Slytherin optaron por pensar en el contrato de matrimonio.

Conscientes de que los alumnos buscarían cualquier señal visible de que estaba enlazado, Severus y Harry habían hechizado sus anillos para ser invisibles excepto para quienes habían asistido a su enlace. Así que solo ellos podían ver los anillos además de Severus y Harry.

Luego de un par de semanas, sucedió algo que cambió el mundo de Harry y Severus y empezó un proceso que culminaría con el fin de la guerra, pero ellos no podían saber aún que Lily si había visto el final de las cosas y sabía qué hacer para garantizar ese resultado y la felicidad de ambos. Pero el camino iba a estar hecho de baches y por momentos, pensarían que no lo lograrían.


	7. Vernon aparece

**06.- Vernon aparece**

* * *

 *******Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas de violación. No suelo escribir cosas como estas, ya que considero esos actos lo peor que un ser humano puede hacerle a otro, y máxime si involucra niños (creo que hay un circulo en el infierno con las peores torturas para esos en particular). Sin embargo, esta escena y la del siguiente capítulo las considero necesarias, ya que la de este capítulo es evidencia de lo podrido que esta Vernon, mientras las del siguiente capítulo, explicaran muchas cosas que deje "sin cerrar" en capítulos anteriores*******

El año escolar estaba resultando extrañamente sencillo, a pesar de los constantes susurros y chismes alrededor de Harry y sus amigos. Los chismosos ya habían pensado en Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil y Hermione Granger como la "señora Potter", luego continuaron con las demás casas mencionando a Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, e incluso Millicent Bulstrode, quien cuando oyó el rumor, hizo una mueca de asco.

Durante una clase de Pociones, sucedió una tragedia. Hermione explotó un caldero al estilo de Neville, un caldero explotado no era algo inusual en Pociones. Lo que fue inusual es que envió a Severus Snape a la enfermería.

De alguna forma, Harry sospechaba de sabotaje de Slytherin, la poción de Hermione se convirtió en una especie de ácido y cuando estalló, el profesor Snape estaba lanzando un hechizo de contención para minimizar los daños, pero no cubrió lo suficiente el caldero y parte de esa poción le dio en la cara.

Le quemo el ojo izquierdo y parte del derecho, así como la nariz. Madame Pomfrey hizo lo mejor que pudo y logro salvar ambos ojos, pero el profesor tendría que guardar reposo por un poco más de un mes. El director llamó a un antiguo profesor, Horace Slughorn, para cubrir esas semanas mientras el profesor Snape se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Hermione quería ir a pedir disculpas al profesor, pero este fue enviado al Chalet a recuperarse mientras tanto. Viendo a su amiga tan consternada por eso, Harry le prometió que le enviaría sus disculpas al profesor y que se encargaría el mismo de cuidarlo mientras tuviera algún tiempo libre. El cual era mucho, ya que había una regla dentro del quidditch escolar de que los adultos no podían participar en los equipos, a menos que estuvieran aún dentro de la escuela y en su Casa. Harry ya no tenía dos de esas cualidades.

Viendo todo el tiempo libre que tenía ahora a su disposición y con Hermione casi en un colapso nervioso, Harry ocupo su siguiente hora libre en ver cómo estaba su "esposo".

—¿Cómo se siente profesor? —Harry llegó hasta la habitación del profesor con una bandeja llena de pociones que le había mandado Madame Pomfrey para su convalecencia.

—Como si hubiera sido tragado por un dragón y escupido—.

—Hermione se disculpa por el accidente—.

—Debería, aunque no es su culpa sino de Albus—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Su amiga es incapaz de pensar por sí misma en Pociones, durante años ha seguido al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, y copia la receta del pizarrón tal cual está escrita. Jamás se ha preguntado el porqué de ellas. Este año, el director me convenció de usar un nuevo libro de Pociones, en vez del de Hongos y Hierbas que siempre pido. La poción de hoy tenía una instrucción y un ingrediente diferentes a los que suelo usar, hice la indicación de cambiar esas cosas, pero su amiga decidió seguir el libro. ¿Resultado? Casi pierdo mis ojos—.

—Y su nariz—.

—Eso no hubiera sido una gran pérdida—Severus se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—No diga eso profesor—Dijo Harry empezando a pasarle los viales—Usted no sería usted sin su nariz—.

—Mocoso impertinente—Dijo Severus con una semi-sonrisa.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Acaba de sonreír y bromear conmigo" —.

—No seas idiota Potter, es efecto del aturdimiento por la poción de serenidad de Poppy—.

—Lo que usted diga profesor—.

—¿A qué viniste Potter? ¿No tenías clase? —.

—Gracias a que no puedo jugar quidditch porque ahora soy un hombre casado—Severus se sorprendió cuando había leído esa regla hace unos días—Tengo un montón de tiempo libre y vendré a cuidarlo. Kreacher y Dobby ya se encargan de la casa demasiado para darles más trabajo, así que cuando pueda venir a echarles una mano, lo haré—.

—Y yo que pensé que lo hacías porque me "amabas"—.

—¡Ahí está otra vez! ¡Está bromeando! —Harry se sorprendió de este "juego".

—No tengo ni idea de que está hablando señor Potter—.

—Haré como que le creó profesor—Harry retiró los viales de la cama y los puso en la charola—Me voy profesor, tengo otra clase, lo veré en un par de horas más y luego de la cena. Si quiere algo en particular de comer, solo solicíteselo a Kreacher o Dobby—Severus asintió con la cabeza y Harry se fue de ahí.

La cara de Severus parecía haber sido hervida pero estaba entero. En unas semanas y con las pociones y el ungüento de cicatrices, el profesor quedaría como nuevo. Mientras tanto, Harry se sentía impelido por ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, en parte para calmar la conciencia de Hermione, en parte por agradecimiento al hombre al haber aceptado enlazarse con él.

* * *

Harry se fue a su siguiente clase y mientras tanto, pensaba en cómo podría ayudar al hombre. Para la cena ya había resuelto parte de la ecuación. El hombre, aunque apreciaba la comida de Kreacher, se quejaba de que no sabía "de cierta forma", pero no era solo Kreacher sino toda la comida de los elfos. Harry suponía que se debía a que los elfos usaban magia al cocinar, así que podía ayudar en su recuperación si cocinaba las comidas del profesor.

Con eso en mente, Harry salió disparado del Gran Comedor en cuanto acabo de cenar y llego al Chalet cuando Kreacher iba a empezar a cocinar.

—Kreacher, ¿Qué solicitó el profesor de cenar? —.

—El amo ha pedido filete Wellington joven amo—.

—Bien, necesito que seas mi asistente. Esta noche cocinaré yo—.

Kreacher dejo caer la olla al oír eso.

—¿El amo va a cocinar? ¿Por qué haría el amo tareas de un elfo? —¡Demonios! Harry había olvidado lo sensibles que eran los elfos con respecto a sus "deberes".

—Es que yo se cocinar comida especial para los enfermos, les ayuda a recuperarse más rápido—Harry no mentía... por completo. Alguna vez escuchó a unas señoras decir que la comida casera siempre ayudaba a los enfermos en los hospitales. Les daba esa "sensación de hogar".

—En ese caso, Kreacher se siente honrado de ser su asistente—Definitivamente, el haberle prometido a Kreacher que no movería nada de Grimmauld Place había hecho maravillas con el elfo.

Harry sonrió y empezó a repartir tareas con el elfo. Pronto, un trozo de res fue envuelto en masa de hojaldre y horneado mientras Harry preparaba café y Kreacher seguía las instrucciones para saltear verduras sin magia. Kreacher no entendía por qué no usaban magia, pero confiaba en el juicio del joven amo, así que pronto, hubo una bandeja para el profesor y Kreacher fue a entregarla.

Severus sonreía al final de su cena. Quien sabe que bicho le había picado a Kreacher, pero el elfo por fin había aprendido a cocinar como le gustaba.

* * *

En las siguientes semanas, Harry cocinó todas las comidas del pocionista con Kreacher como su asistente y Severus creyó que era el elfo quien cocinaba. No fue un engaño hecho a propósito, simplemente el elfo dejaba la bandeja y luego la recogía, así que Severus no tenía forma de saber que era Harry quien de hecho, cocinaba sus alimentos.

Kreacher solo hacía lo que le ordenaba, así que ni Harry le ordenó decirle a Severus que él había cocinado, ni Severus había preguntado si era Kreacher el cocinero.

El mes de septiembre había pasado en un suspiro, con Harry repartido entre el Chalet y el castillo, clases de todo tipo, excepto Pociones (Harry tenía planeado decirle al hombre que le diera clases particulares en el verano y tomar el EXTASIS de Pociones de forma foránea) y aún así, Harry se dio el tiempo de hacer algunas cosas extra.

El hombre ya estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados y en menos de dos semanas estaría de vuelta en Hogwarts. Mientras tanto, los chismes sobre el paradero del profesor Snape opacaron aquellos sobre el enlace del Niño-Que-Vivió. Algunos Slytherin sostenían que el señor oscuro había hecho una treta para sacarlo de Hogwarts y enviarlo a una misión muy difícil.

* * *

En Gringotts había muchas bóvedas pero ninguna como la Cámara de las Maravillas. Esta bóveda en particular era como el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, con la excepción de que lo que los duendes guardaban no era del dominio más que de los duendes.

Dentro de esta bóveda, existía un gabinete, repleto de cristales de colores, algunos rosas, otros negros, otros rojos como la sangre y algunos azules o verdes. Cada color tenía su significado e importancia, pero eso no era lo más interesante de los cristales. Cada cristal era, de hecho, un corazón. No el que bombeaba sangre, sino esa parte de un ser humano que le permitía amar y ser amado.

Cuando Lily Potter dejó escrita su Voluntad con los duendes, estos sacaron los cristales correspondientes a los actores de su mascarada.

El corazón de Albus Dumbledore era azul tormentoso, señal de que era un alma sabía que tenía culpas en el corazón.

El corazón de Harry Potter era de un rosa brillante, pero estaba agrietado en todas partes, no estaba roto, sino simplemente parecía que hubiera sido tirado repetidas veces. Era rosa porque se trataba de un alma inocente y las grietas eran los golpes que había sufrido emocionalmente. Los duendes estaban complacidos de ver que una pequeña grieta que solía estar ahí, de hecho había empezado a cerrarse. El joven empezaba a recuperarse, lentamente, pero había empezado a hacerlo.

El corazón de Severus Snape era de un gris plomizo. Un alma torturada y con hierro en el corazón, una persona tan herida que había erigido una cortina de hierro alrededor de sus emociones. Los duendes también detectaron pequeñas volutas de color blanco en ese gris. Señal de que Severus Snape empezaba a dejar salir sus emociones. Apenas una voluta imperceptible de vez en cuando, pero estaban ahí.

El corazón de Tom Ryddle, alias Voldemort, era de un negro profundo. Aún más negro que el ónix o la obsidiana. Tom Ryddle era un alma incapaz de amar y tenía vetas de metal. El negro les pertenecía a almas crueles, despiadadas, sin sentimientos o afectos. Pero los duendes sabían que las vetas de metal eran señal de magia inmiscuida. Eso quería decir que Voldemort tenía un corazón contaminado por la magia. Si la magia misma reparara su corazón, este regresaría al color rosa con el que nacen todos los mortales hasta que la vida los coloreaba.

Cuatro cristales estaban afuera de ese gabinete, cuatro cristales que eran custodiados día y noche por los duendes desde que el contrato de matrimonio se cumplió.

Griphook recibía los informes de avances desde la bóveda secreta de su nación y cada informe era mejor que el anterior. Si Lily Potter tenía razón, esos cuatro cristales volverían a brillar con la fuerza que debían haberlo hecho esos cuatro magos sobre los que residía el poder de mejorar o destruir el mundo mágico para todos, magos y criaturas por igual.

* * *

Vernon Dursley acababa de cometer un error garrafal. No era el haber golpeado a su mujer en el lobby del hotelucho donde se habían ocultado. No era el haber descuidado a Dudley al extremo de que este había huido a quien sabe dónde. Tampoco era el haber buscado pleito en un bar, cuando borracho, empezó a golpear a un pobre diablo que estaba ahí.

El error de Vernon Dursley fue agarrar a un pobre muchacho que había sacado la basura del bar. Vernon había sido sacado con fuerza por un grupo de parroquianos que estaban hartos de él, y este había regresado a buscar más pelea. El muchacho era delgado y apenas de unos 17 o 18 años, pálido y usaba lentes, además de que se había quitado un pañuelo de la cabeza y el cabello, que era negro, se le desordeno sin ton ni son.

Era la viva imagen de Harry Potter si no fuera porque este chico tenía facciones diferentes y ojos cafés. Pero Vernon estaba borracho y furioso y en su idiotez, pensó que este era de hecho, su sobrino que se le había escapado.

—¡Tú! ¡Por tu culpa he estado huyendo fenómeno! —El joven levantó la vista y vio a un hombre con cuerpo y forma de morsa que lo miraba con odio puro.

—N-no sé de qué está hablando señor—Vernon llegó hasta el joven que intentaba huir y lo agarró del pescuezo, asfixiándolo un poco.

—¡Tú! Pero ya lo verás, me las pagarás todas monstruo. Haré que pagues—Vernon apretó más su agarre y el joven quedó lánguido al desmayarse.

Vernon cargo al inconsciente muchacho hasta un callejón oscuro, buscando donde ejecutar su venganza. Encontró por fin una tienda abandonada que había sido vandalizada hace poco y que tenía la puerta casi destruida. Entró con el joven a rastras y lo tendió en el piso de la trastienda.

El joven se despertó y entro en pánico cuando sintió que era despojado de sus ropas.

—¡Suélteme! —Vernon ya le había arrancado la camisa y tenía al muchacho con el torso desnudo. Un golpe en la cara silencio momentáneamente al asustado joven.

—Te dije que te haría pagar fenómeno—Otro golpe, esta vez en las costillas, hizo que el joven se contrajera sobre sí y Vernon aprovecho esto para quitarle los pantalones.

—¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SUÉLTEME! —El pánico hizo que la adrenalina corriera con fuerza y le dio al joven fuerzas para luchar pero era inútil cuando una persona del peso de Vernon estaba encima de uno. Respirar era cada vez más difícil para el chico.

—¡Cállate! —Otro golpe en la cara y Vernon decidió que era hora de reclamar lo que había buscado desde que el mocoso había cumplido los 10 años.

Petunia lo había convencido de que no valía la pena, que el muchacho le haría sus "cosas de fenómenos" y él podría morir si lo hacía. Eso hizo que cuando el muchacho cumpliera los 11 y sin poder usarlo como quería, tomo a Petunia en su lugar.

Pero Petunia lo aceptaba apenas con algo de llanto, lo aguantaba. Incluso cuando empezó a golpearla, ella solo pidió que fuera en un área que pudiera cubrirse con la ropa, "por los vecinos", había dicho.

Cada año espero, y espero, y espero... hasta que esa maldita pandilla de monstruos le había dicho el padrino homicida del niño había muerto y Vernon recordó la carta esa del ministerio prohibiéndole hacer magia. Por fin había llegado su momento, solo faltaba que Petunia lo permitiera y eso fue fácil con la motivación adecuada. Un pequeño secretito que Petunia había guardado fue la llave para que aceptara los deseos de Vernon.

Ahora por fin tenía al mocoso donde lo quería, debajo de él y enseñándole su lugar, como su puta.

Volteó al joven que él pensaba era su sobrino y le abrió las nalgas de forma brusca. El pobre chico lloro cuando sintió como ese monstruo de grasa lo rompía en pedazos. Ya no gritaba por ser soltado, sólo sollozaba y gritaba cuando Vernon lo embestía en cierto ángulo, ya que lo había desgarrado y era muy doloroso. Luego de algunos embistes, Vernon lleno de semen al pobre chico y lo dejó tumbado en el piso.

El pobre joven era una masa sollozante que solo quería lavarse con agua hirviendo el cuerpo, borrar todo rastro de esa manteca con cara de morsa.

Vernon, aún insatisfecho, procedió a golpear repetidamente al chico en las costillas, en el magullado trasero y al final, le rompió el brazo y una pierna. Finalmente, se masturbo luego de haberse vuelto a excitar con la golpiza y lleno de semen el cuerpo del pobre chico.

—...Eso te enseñara Potter. Mañana iré por ti y repetiremos esto con un extra, ¿Recuerdas el cinturón? —.

Vernon se acomodó la ropa, se abrocho los pantalones y salió de ahí sin saber que ahora era seguido por dos mortífagos, mientras un tercero se quedaba a matar a la víctima de Vernon. Sin embargo, no pudo.

Lucius Malfoy, quien había sido encargado de eliminar las evidencias de las actividades de Vernon, había visto toda la violación.

Contrario a lo que se creía de él, no era tan cruel como lo había sido Vernon con este chico. Había torturado, violado y matado muggles y magos por orden de su señor, pero jamás al nivel de salvajismo que este asqueroso muggle. Los hermanos Lestrange, quienes habían sugerido ir a "cazar muggles" luego de que su señor estaba particularmente molesto por el enlace del mocoso Potter y luego de haber perdido por varias semanas los servicios de Snape, quien había sufrido un accidente incapacitante.

Rodolphus y Rabastan eran expertos en encontrar muggles para torturar y matar, pero cuando vieron a Vernon llevarse al muchacho quien le daba un ligero parecido a Potter, los tres encontraron que sería interesante ver qué podía hacer este muggle.

Jamás esperaron ver eso. Rodolphus y Rabastan casi aplaudieron al final del hecho, diciendo que si tan solo fuera un mago, debería estar en las filas del señor oscuro, Lucius casi vomitaba. Su esposa le había enseñado Legeremancia en los primeros años de su matrimonio. Todos los sangrepura eran expertos oclumantes, pero casi ninguno podía usar Legeremancia sin ser detectados. Narcissa era uno de esos que podía.

Lucius solía ocuparla para averiguar los planes de sus enemigos y adelantarse a los deseos de su señor, Snape era un caso aparte, el hombre tenía una cortina de hierro por barreras en su mente; pero lo que vio en la mente de Vernon, las cosas que quería hacerle al mocoso Potter... incluso su señor se sentiría asqueado de solo verlo.

Lucius se debatía entre decir o no que este era el tío de Potter, cuando el mismo se delató. Entonces la cara de Rodolphus y Rabastan mutó de admiración reticente a ira. Había pocas cosas que un mortífago consideraba "pecados", pero violar/abusar de un mago de parte de un muggle era uno de ellos. Los Lestrange le dijeron a Lucius que irían tras el muggle para que los llevará al resto de la familia mientras él debía deshacerse de las evidencias del delito recién cometido.

Lucius Malfoy, mago sangrepura, iba a hacer algo que iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido en su vida.

—Deja que te ayude muchacho—.

El chico apenas se movía y Lucius entonó varios hechizos sanadores, el más difícil fue reparar el esfínter del chico, esa bestia había desgarrado tan fuerte el recto que le hubiera llevado más de un año reponerse al joven. Al final, con unos cuantos _Reparo_ , la ropa del joven estaba como si nada y le lanzo un _Obliviate_ dejándole la mente en blanco de las acciones de Vernon Dursley. Luego le dio recuerdos falsos de ser asaltado y le dejo algunos golpes en la cara. El chico salió a la calle, ignorante del horror que acababa de vivir y fue hasta el bar, donde su jefe había salido a buscarlo y cuando lo encontró, escuchó la historia del asalto y este se ofreció a llevarlo a la policía a denunciar el hecho.

Lucius Malfoy observaba todo a la distancia, satisfecho de haber hecho algo desinteresado por alguien, por una vez en su vida. En Gringotts, en una bóveda custodiada día y noche, un cristal gris casi negro se había tornado gris claro con una veta rosa.

En un hotelucho cercano al bar, un muy asustado Vernon Dursley estaba ofreciendo a su esposa para que respetaran su vida y lo dejaran ir, a un par de mortífagos que solo se rieron y se aparecieron lejos de ahí con el matrimonio Dursley hasta unas celdas, en un lugar muy cerca del infierno en la tierra.


	8. Severus, juez y verdugo

**07.- Severus, juez y verdugo**

* * *

 *******Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas de violación y violencia gráfica. Como mencione en el capítulo anterior, no suelo escribir cosas así, pero para el desarrollo del fic es necesario e indispensable, ya que marca un hito en la relación de Severus y Harry*******

La llamada de su marca fue inesperada y dolorosa, señal de que su "señor" estaba feliz. El maldito bastardo era particularmente sádico cuando estaba feliz, y era brutalmente sádico cuando estaba furioso. No había algo como la piedad en él.

Era la noche de Halloween y Severus estaba de vuelta desde hace días, para regocijo de Hermione quien estaba fastidiada del profesor Slughorn quien solo hablaba de su "club de las eminencias" y de antiguos alumnos suyos que ahora eran famosos.

Un día antes de que el profesor Snape regresará, el director lo invitó a tomar el té y el profesor Slughorn salió furioso de ahí, increpando al director de jugar sucio y engañarlo para que se delatara. Toda la escuela se enteró por los gritos y los retratos chismosos. Slughorn dejó Hogwarts rumiando acerca de "directores seniles" y Dumbledore solo sonreía como si hubiera comido una bolsa entera de dulces de limón.

Nadie quiso averiguar qué había pasado entre ellos.

Severus notó cuando regreso que le faltaban dos viales de poción de su gabinete personal, uno de veritaserum y otro de Felix Felicis. Supuso que Slughorn agarro algo "para el camino" y no le dio más vueltas... por el momento.

Severus apenas llevaba un día en Hogwarts y ya extrañaba la comida del Chalet y pensó en si sería posible que Kreacher le trajera comida, así que en un descanso fue hasta el Chalet.

—¡Kreacher! —El elfo apareció con un pop.

—¿Qué desea amo Snape? —.

—¿Sería posible que me enviaras comida a Hogwarts, de esa que me has estado dando? —El elfo pensó un momento y recordó que aún quedaba algo del pastel del pastor que el joven amo había preparado la noche anterior. El elfo asintió—Bien, envíame algo en la cena con Dobby o envíalo tú mismo a mi asiento del Gran Comedor—.

A la hora de la cena, Severus encontró en su plato una ración sustanciosa de pastel del pastor junto con su café habitual y un mousse de chocolate. Eran restos de la cena de la noche anterior, pero a Severus no le importo. Supuso que el elfo había estado ocupado y el solo le había ordenado darle la comida, no preparar nueva comida. Pero seguramente, al día siguiente habría algo diferente en el desayuno.

Cuando Harry llegó, una hora antes que Severus, Kreacher le informó de la orden del amo Snape.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo dejar algunos guisos hechos cuando venga, así puedes enviarle comida—.

—Eso sería bueno joven amo—.

En media hora, y gracias a la ayuda de Kreacher, Harry terminó tres platillos que Kreacher se encargaría de enviarle al profesor. Harry se sentía halagado de que el profesor prefiriera su comida sobre la de los elfos de Hogwarts y los de su casa, pero resentía un poco que no le hubiera pedido a él directamente las cosas, sino a través de Kreacher. Aún así, estaba feliz de que algo que él había hecho, le gustara al hombre.

Así pasaron un par de semanas hasta que Severus sintió durante el final de la última clase del día, la llamada en la marca, como si un hierro ardiente lo quemara. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto y aguantando el dolor estoicamente, Severus despidió a su clase y envió un mensaje a Albus diciéndole que había sido convocado.

Harry Potter mientras tanto, estaba temeroso mientras se alistaba para la fiesta de Halloween. Cada año, algo horrible pasaba en esa fecha y mientras sus compañeros imaginaban los dulces que comerían, él estaba tenso y nervioso.

Hermione y Ron intentaban distraerlo y cuando al entrar al Gran Comedor vio que Severus no estaba en su lugar habitual, empezó a hiperventilar imaginando cosas terribles que podían haberle pasado y Dumbledore, acercándose a los tres chicos al ver el estado de Harry, sugirió que lo llevaran mejor a su "habitación". Los chicos entendieron y guiaron a Harry hasta la puerta donde Harry murmuró "hogar" mientras su mano con su alianza tocaba el pomo y se encontró en su hogar.

Sus amigos se negaron a irse pero Harry los convenció de que disfrutaran la fiesta sin él y que los vería al día siguiente.

En cuanto Hermione y Ron salieron por la puerta, Harry se desplomo en agonía. Voldemort estaba enojado, asqueado, furioso y vengativo. Sus ojos vieron una rápida sucesión de imágenes donde Vernon y Petunia Dursley eran torturados y finalmente asesinados por la varita de Voldemort. Luego, un mortífago le solicito su recompensa a Voldemort y este le dijo que procediera.

La capa del mortífago le impidió a Harry ver qué era lo que había reclamado como recompensa, del cuerpo de Vernon y tan rápido como llegó, la conexión se rompió cuando alcanzó a escuchar un sollozo ahogado de Voldemort.

Harry ahora lloró por la humillación. Su enemigo jurado ahora conocía su secreto más guardado. Que había sido víctima del abuso de un muggle, y no conforme con eso, el Lord leyó la mente de Vernon, y Harry estaba asqueado y fue hasta el baño a vomitar, consciente de que lo que Vernon había planeado para él, era más allá de lo horrible. Si podía hacer sentir nauseas a Voldemort, eso decía algo del "hombre". Lo que no entendió fue porque a su tía solo la mataron, eso casi parecía "piadoso".

Harry decidió esperar, consciente ahora de que el profesor Snape había faltado a la fiesta de Halloween por haber sido convocado a una ejecución.

* * *

Severus Snape supo que algo estaba mal cuando Lucius Malfoy fue a recibirlo.

—Snape, me alegra que tengas mejor semblante—.

—Lucius, déjate de idioteces ¿A qué has venido? Normalmente esperas junto al Lord—.

—Ha solicitado tu presencia y tus servicios—.

—¿Mis servicios? ¿Específicamente cuáles? —.

—Tortura, Snape. El Lord quiere que tortures a dos muggles que encontramos—.

Ya habían llegado al salón del trono cuando Lucius le comento lo de los muggles.

—Severus, mi fiel mortífago. Me alegra verte de nuevo en pie—.

—Mi única preocupación era recuperarme para seguir sirviéndote mi señor—.

—Si, sí. Lo entiendo. Y te has recuperado justo a tiempo. Tengo esta dicotomía. A pesar de mi inteligencia y poder, no logro encontrar una tortura adecuada para un par de muggles que tengo en las mazmorras. Son un matrimonio que han cometido delitos graves hacia nuestro mundo, y deliberadamente—.

—Solo vivo para servirlo mi señor—.

—Espléndido. Los encontraras en las últimas celdas—.

Con un gesto de su mano, el lord despidió por lo mientras a Severus y este se dirigió a las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy que era donde se hospedaba el lord mientras tanto. Las últimas celdas eran las peores de las mazmorras. Ahí dejaban a los magos de la luz que se habían atrevido a enfrentarse al lord o a los traidores de la sangre, o a los que se habían casado con muggles.

Severus sabía que quienes hubiera encerrado ahí, si eran muggles. Es por que habían cometido actos que hasta el Lord consideraba horribles y eso dejaba muy poco que pensar. Había desde golpizas a un niño mágico hasta violación en masa a un mago.

Cuando llegó a la primera celda, se sorprendió de ver la cara de caballo de Petunia Dursley.

—Severus—La voz siempre desdeñosa de Petunia Dursley era apenas audible y había perdido esa cualidad de desdén que siempre tenía, siendo reemplazada por un susurro.

—Petunia—.

—Nos encontraron—.

—Puedo verlo y se lo merecen—.

—¡No me lo merezco! —Lloriqueo—No lo merezco—.

—¡Le dijiste que usará a tu sobrino! ¡Al hijo de tu hermana! —.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Nada! Protegí a ese fenómeno durante años, ¡Años! Me ofrecí a soportar las vilezas de Vernon para que él no las sufriera—.

—¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué Petunia? —Severus no entendía nada. Había sinceridad en la voz de Petunia.

—Él sabía algo de mí, algo que le había ocultado y luego, no pude negarme y acepté que usará al chico—.

Severus lo decidió, necesitaría leerle la mente a Petunia para saber hasta dónde había llegado ese asunto.

—Petunia, tendrás que confiar en mí. Veré lo que sucedió, en tu mente—Petunia asintió y Severus entró en su mente con un _Legeremens_ susurrado.

Petunia Dursley estaba en una fiesta muggle. Había un hombre robusto que le sonreía desde la mesa de los bocadillos y ella, había tenido una pelea monumental con su esposo. Vernon se había ido con una mujerzuela de la fiesta y dejo a Petunia sola. El sonriente extraño empezó a platicar con ella y la escena se desvaneció.

Un hotel a las afueras de Little Whinging, una habitación con cama King-size y una pareja haciendo el amor con ternura mientras se decían que se amaban. Otra escena donde se veía a Petunia Dursley, emocionada al recibir los resultados de sus análisis que confirmaban su embarazo, sabiendo en su corazón, que era de su amante.

Una escena donde este hombre le decía que huyeran juntos y criaran a su hijo. Petunia aceptando y haciendo planes mientras escogía ropa de bebé. Su ultrasonido había revelado un varón.

Ahora Petunia estaba esperando en una estación de trenes y siguió esperando por más de dos horas hasta que comprendió que su amante se había burlado de ella y feliz de que le hubiera dicho a su marido que el bebé era suyo. Decidió continuar su vida y criar a su hijo, haciéndole creer que el hombre era su padre.

Una escena donde se veía a un Harry de cinco años siendo acariciado lascivamente por Vernon, y Petunia interrumpiendo con algo trivial, esperando darle a Harry la oportunidad de huir. Petunia ya había visto qué tipo de hombre era Vernon cuando empezó a espantarle a sus amigos varones y golpearla cuando hacía algo mal de sus labores hogareñas. Cuando Harry llegó, Vernon lo había empezado a usar como sirviente, diciendo que era lo que los fenómenos merecían. No había perdonado la humillación a manos del tal James Potter.

Ahora Harry tenía 10 años y Vernon empezaba a ver la suculenta carne del trasero del chico, imaginándose cómo sería entrar en esas turgencias. Petunia podía ver el deseo escrito en esos ojos lascivos y decidió que haría algo impensable para proteger a los niños de Vernon, porque ¿Quién podía decir que Vernon no sería del tipo que violaría a su propio hijo?

Harry tenía ahora 15 años, casi 16. Le estaba contando a Petunia que el padrino del chico había muerto, ¡muerto! Petunia lo supo. Ya nada iba a evitar que intentara abusar del chico, excepto que quizás, si ella pudiera aguantar alguna de sus perversiones.

Le propuso a Vernon intentar una de sus fantasías donde la compartía con otro hombre y juntos la usaban como muñeca sexual, pero Vernon le dijo que no y la agarró por la espalda, lastimándola en el proceso.

—Se que Dudley no es hijo mío Petunia ¿Te divertiste esperando al idiota que te preño? Fue un gusto ver la sangre brotar de su cuello cuando se lo rebane y lo deje en ese callejón oscuro. Ahora, o es el fenómeno o es tu hijo, pero uno de esos dos va a calentar mi cama esta noche ¿A quién eliges, "querida"? —.

Petunia estaba atrapada. No podía... no podía hacerle eso a su hijo y por mucho que quisiera proteger lo poco que podía al hijo de su hermana, su hijo estaba primero.

—Usa al chico, el chico no es nada mío—Vernon la soltó y la dejó llorando su debilidad. Debió dejar a Vernon cuando Dudley estaba en camino, debió acudir a su hermana, pero estaba temerosa y a la vez, cegada por los celos de que ella, su "perfecta" hermana, tenía la vida soñada.

La siguiente escena fue de su hijo Dudley diciéndole que su padre no era Vernon y que no quería que continuara con ellos, que huyera mientras pudiera, ahora que Vernon había ido a beber. Dudley intentó que su madre fuera con él, pero ella lo sabía mejor. Ella era el eslabón que unía a Harry con los muggles, sería la primera en ser buscada por aquel mago que mato a su hermana y Dudley tendría una mejor oportunidad si ella caía sola.

Dudley lloró cuando salió de la habitación de aquel hotel de mala muerte llevándose todo el dinero que tenía su madre y sus joyas.

La última escena fue de cuando los Lestrange llegaron, ni siquiera opuso resistencia, sabiendo que su hora había llegado y finalmente, sus chicos estaban a salvo.

Severus salió de su mente y Petunia lloraba gruesas lágrimas.

—No saldrás viva, lo sabes. Pero nuestras leyes son claras. Impediste un delito grave contra uno de los nuestros y por años. Cómo magos, estamos obligados a concederte una concesión como retribución por tu servicio o la magia nos hará pagar. Pide que respeten la vida de tu hijo y no podrán negarse—.

Petunia asintió—Gracias—.

Severus la dejó, sabiendo que lo que seguía iba a ser duro. Se encontró a Vernon Dursley petrificado y con sendos cardenales que podían ser de los Lestrange, ya que los Carrow solían emplear el _Crucio_ en vez de sus manos. Severus ni siquiera fue sutil, entro violentamente en los recuerdos de Vernon y fue horrible. Ni siquiera el señor oscuro podía llegar a este grado de podredumbre y depravación.

Mientras había sido novio de Petunia, había violado a una joven a la que pretendía al mismo tiempo que a Petunia. Luego había provocado un "accidente" a la casa de los Evans, donde murieron sus suegros, sabiendo que le heredarían a Petunia lo poco que poseían, ya que la hermana rara estaba casada con alguien que parecía tener algo de dinero.

La lista de sus crímenes era larga, asesinato, desfalcos, fraudes, violaciones en grupo con un grupo de depravados que gustaban de secuestrar mujeres, hombres y niños y violarlos hasta que quedaban muertos en vida. Un amiguito de su "hijo" que fue con engaños a su garaje y al cual sodomizo por días hasta que murió asfixiado por su peso. Enterró el pequeño cuerpo y fingió haber visto a un hombre que se lo llevó.

Golpizas y látigos, botellas rotas, drogas... el hombre era un muestrario de todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo. Solo le faltaba genocidio en la lista. Severus había sido cruel y despiadado con su padre por haber forzado a su madre, básicamente violarla durante su matrimonio y a veces, haciendo que Severus los viera, para luego golpearlos a ambos. Ahora su padre parecía menos malo en comparación.

Severus se acercó a Vernon y le susurró con voz monocorde. Justo la que uso cuando le dijo a su padre que iba a morir en sus manos.

—No esperes que tenga clemencia, por qué haré justicia por aquellos a los que has herido—.

Con un giro, su capa ondeó dramáticamente y salió de ahí, dejando aún más fría la celda del cerdo.

* * *

—Severus, ¿Has decidido qué harás con ellos? —.

—Mi señor, aunque nada me gustaría más que usarlos contra el niño y atraerlo para que usted termine con su vida, la magia exigirá una compensación por todo el sufrimiento que le fue infligido. Sin embargo, la mujer lo protegió durante años con los escasos recursos que poseía contra su esposo. Solo dejó de hacerlo cuando estuvo en peligro su propia sangre—.

—Entiendo. Entonces puede elegir una concesión—El lord ahora se dirigió a los mortífagos que esperaban la decisión de su maestro—Mis mortífagos, Severus ha visto la mente de nuestros prisioneros y ha decidido el destino de ellos, siendo el único de nosotros que ha juzgado crímenes contra los magos de parte de los muggles, era el único que podía hacer este trabajo—Espero hasta que todos hubieran asentido—Traigan a la mujer frente a mi—.

Petunia camino hasta el frente y se hinco ante el Lord, imitando los movimientos de Severus que había visto cuando la arrastraron ante los magos.

—Mujer, a pesar de la suciedad de los de tu clase, protegiste cuanto pudiste a uno de los nuestros. Nuestras leyes exigen que te compensemos de alguna forma. Sin embargo, tu sangre es lo que evita que toque a cierto mago, así que no debo dejarte vivir ¿Qué sugieres que haga para tener saldada la deuda? —.

—¿Podría perdonar la vida de mi hijo señor? —La voz de Petunia era firme e inflexible.

—¿Tu sobrino lo considera familia? —.

—No—Petunia rezaba que el mago frente a ella respetara sus leyes.

—Bien, una vez que mueras, la protección de tu sobrino desaparecerá, y lo cazare, porque tengo un asunto pendiente con él. Pero tu hijo vivirá, su vida será respetada y esa es mi decisión. Ninguno de los aquí presentes tocara un cabello de ese chico—Los mortífagos asintieron sabiendo que la magia les cobraría si no aceptaban esa deuda. El Lord levantó su varita y pronunció sin subir la voz, casi con piedad— _Avada Kedavra_ —.

Petunia Dursley murió con una sonrisa y sus ojos estaban llenos de paz. Severus lanzó un incendio y guardó las cenizas en una urna de plata. Esa era una de sus dos compensaciones por lo que iba a hacer.

—...Traigan al cerdo—La voz del Lord, era incluso más fría y cruel que siempre.

Un golpeado y tiritante Vernon Dursley fue arrastrado hasta ponerlo frente al Lord.

—...Vernon Dursley, mi fiel sirviente ha visto dentro de ti y ha decidido tu castigo. Por nuestras leyes, estamos obligados a impartir justicia en nombre del mago agraviado ya que este no puede hacerlo por sí mismo—Severus Snape se adelantó y petrificó al asustado Vernon Dursley.

—He decidido hacerle pagar sus peores pecados, necesito la manada de Fenrir Greyback y a él mismo, necesito a los Carrow, Dolohov, Avery, los Lestrange, a Lucius Malfoy y a Bellatrix Lestrange. Exijo su ayuda para impartir justicia—.

Los mencionados se separaron del resto y formaron un circulo bastante abierto alrededor de la inmóvil figura de Vernon.

—... _Et Mulier Facti Sunt_ —La varita de Severus pegó directo a Vernon y no pareció hacerle nada, pero todos entendieron el hechizo que había lanzado y entendían parte de lo que iba a hacer Severus contra el muggle y se preguntaron una vez más, ¿Qué demonios le había hecho al Mocoso-Que-Vivió que la magia podía exigir este castigo?

—...Fenrir, iras primero, luego irá toda tu manada, dos a la vez, y no sean suaves, destrúyanlo, desgárrenlo, háganlo gritar hasta que llore y luego deje de llorar por que ya no puede hacerlo, entonces será el turno de los otros de divertirse con esta bola de grasa—.

Fenrir asintió y se adelantó a su manada, Severus despetrificó a Vernon y Fenrir entonces le arrancó las ropas violentamente, dejando desnudo y asustado a Vernon. Fenrir siempre estaba semitransformado y cuando se abrió los pantalones, reveló un enorme miembro como el de los perros, que seguramente se hincharía con un nudo. Vernon intentó retirarse con temor, pero una barrera invisible se lo impidió.

—No, piedad. No he hecho nada—Pero Fenrir ni siquiera lo escucho. Si Severus lo había condenado a esto, sus delitos eran gravísimos.

Fenrir lo agarró y lo volteó, metiendo su miembro entre las gordas nalgas y se empujó por completo, haciendo gritar de dolor a Vernon, quien ya estaba llorando con la primera embestida. Fenrir continúo embistiendo y dejando el nudo de su miembro, de forma que lastimaba aún más a Vernon. Entonces le hizo una seña a uno de su manada y este se colocó al frente de Fenrir. Severus agito su varita y lanzo un hechizo de peso pluma en Vernon.

Fenrir levantó al hombre sin sacar su miembro dentro de él y el otro miembro de su manada, abrió las piernas de Vernon y lo penetro de frente, arrancando un grito horrendo de Vernon. El primer hechizo que lanzó Severus, le había dado genitales femeninos a Vernon, de forma que iba a sentir lo que una mujer al ser violado por ambos hombres. Fenrir eyaculo llenando a Vernon y cuando este pensó que al menos descansaría del culo, fue llenado casi de inmediato por otro miembro que fue tan brutal como el anterior. El que estaba penetrando su antes virgen vagina, había eyaculado y dejo su lugar a otro miembro de la manada.

Uno a uno, cada miembro fue penetrando repetida y sistemáticamente a Vernon Dursley, convirtiéndolo en apenas una muñeca sexual, lo habían desgarrado por dentro, tanto el ano como la vagina, dejando hilos de sangre entre sus piernas. Luego, la manada intentó penetrar un solo orificio con dos al mismo tiempo, terminando de desgarrar ambos orificios y dejando carne rota hasta que los desgarros de la vagina se unieron a los del ano.

Entonces lo soltaron y era el turno de los Carrow, Dolohov, Avery, y Malfoy. Los Carrow usaron cuantos _crucio_ s quisieron, dejando que Vernon gritara hasta que sangraron sus cuerdas vocales. Dolohov era partidario de los látigos y conjuro uno que tenía pinchos al final y dejaba laceraciones que arderían más que solo la herida del cuero.

La carne gorda de Vernon ya estaba casi al punto de parecer carne picada de la brutalidad de los golpes del látigo.

Luego fue el turno de Avery quien era experto en puntos de dolor y con una daga empezó a cortar los miembros de Vernon, haciendo más profundas las incisiones, pero evitando las venas y arterias para evitar que muriera antes de tiempo. Vernon en este punto, solo gimoteaba.

Lucius Malfoy observó con desdén a la masa de grasa y sangre que yacía a sus pies cuando fue su turno. Lucius era experto en infligir dolor con muchos y variados hechizos de magia oscura. Las lastimadas cuerdas vocales de Vernon dieron gritos horribles, más parecidos a las banshees, cuando su piel fue retirada de forma limpia y estaba en puro musculo supurante. Lucius uso otro hechizo para hacer estallar sus riñones, perforó sus pulmones, pudrió su sangre en las piernas, lanzó otro hechizo gangrenándolas desde el hueso, luego lanzó una maldición donde respirar le daría el equivalente a un _Crucio_ con cada inhalación que hiciera y dejó su turno para su cuñada quien ya tenía esa sonrisa maniática.

Esta vez Lucius se alegraba de ver esa sonrisa.

Bellatrix traía sus dagas favoritas para tortura y empezó a lanzar su repertorio de maldiciones, algunas de la familia Black muy creativas y crueles. Lucius sonrió cuando Bella lanzó un hechizo de aplastamiento testicular-ovárico. No los aplastaba en realidad, pero daba un dolor mil veces peor a una patada en los testículos. Luego le pidió a Severus que revirtiera el hechizo de feminización y en cuanto tuvo sus órganos correctos, metió una de sus dagas en la uretra, simulando penetrarlo directo en el pene. Lucius tenía que aplaudir la mente retorcida de Bella, eso era algo nuevo.

Luego Bella tomó un candelabro y rompió sus brazos dejando solo el soporte y lo lleno de protuberancias parecidas a forúnculos, enormes e irregulares y mientras tenía la daga metida en la uretra, le metió el soporte del candelabro en el culo. Más sangre salió de su herido esfínter y finalmente Bella escarbo en la piel del pecho de Vernon, aquella parte que aún tenía piel, la palabra "Cerdo".

Bella se levantó y le dejó el último turno a Severus quien reparó el daño infligido por los otros, solo para repetir algunas maldiciones como la de Lucius, luego le pidió a Bella una de sus dagas y corto partes de la fofa carne y les froto sal. Invoco un hormiguero y dejó a Vernon petrificado encima de él, dejando que los insectos laceraran y mordieran todo lo que pudieran, luego aplasto sus testículos con una maldición explosiva limitada solo a las gónadas y enviando una maldición de dolor directo a su pene.

 _Diffindos_ y _Sectumsempras_ fueron lanzados y curados por espacio de una media hora, hasta que Severus estaba agotado y miró a su señor, pidiendo permiso para acabar con él. El lord asintió y Severus lanzó un simple _Diffindo_ dirigido a la garganta de Vernon, dejando que se ahogara en su propia sangre al impedir que esta saliera de forma natural y redirigiéndola con la varita hacia los pulmones de Vernon.

El cadáver aún conservaba espasmos cuando Severus exigió su segunda compensación, el pene y los testículos de Vernon, los cuales extirpó con magia y metió en una caja de madera sencilla.

Severus Snape, mortífago, había cumplido sus leyes y podía retirarse en paz, sabiendo que había traído justicia, no solo a su esposo, sino a todas las víctimas de la maldad de Vernon.

* * *

Harry estaba ansioso por ver llegar al profesor. Harry jamás pensó que lo que casi le había hecho Vernon mereciera un castigo así, hasta que el Lord le envió las imágenes que extrajo de la mente de Severus, quien a su vez, tuvo que leer la mente de Vernon. Si no hubiera estado en agonía (aunque menos que otras veces que Voldemort había compartido su mente con él), hubiera vomitado de inmediato, en cambio, tuvo que esperar a que la conexión se rompiera.

Vernon Dursley, quien lo había llamado monstruo, fenómeno, abominación, y demás, era el verdadero monstruo. Todas esas personas y ese pobre chico que se parecía vagamente a él... Harry quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero en la visión de Vernon, no se distinguían detalles, apenas recordaba cosas y todo estaba en la bruma etílica, de forma que sus recuerdos se mezclaron con su "fantasía" y eran inútiles a excepción de ser usados como evidencia en su contra.

Harry estaba apenas preocupado de lo que vio. De alguna forma, esa brutalidad y salvajismo se le antojo apenas adecuada para los crímenes de su "tío". Le asustaba un poco que le gustara ver toda esa sangre, pero de nuevo, era solo la bestia de Vernon.

Severus apareció en el jardín y en cuanto entro a la sala, vio a Harry esperándolo despierto. Ya eran casi la 1 de la mañana y el chico se veía... casi feliz. Severus había aparecido aún con su túnica de mortífago y la máscara aún puesta sobre su rostro, pero Harry casi podía jurar que su esposo sonreía.

Severus se retiró su atuendo de siervo y sacó de sus bolsillos la urna de plata y la caja de madera.

—Un regalo de bodas tardío—Le dijo Severus dándole ambas cosas a Harry.

Harry tomó ambas cosas y dejó las dejo en el sofá. Severus le envió a Harry mediante Legeremancia, los recuerdos completos de esa noche y cuando acabó, Harry jadeo de la sorpresa antes de recuperarse.

—Quiero enviarle las cenizas de mi tía a Dudley—Severus asintió y le prometió a Harry que él se encargaría—Y "eso"—Dijo Harry señalando la caja que contenía las miserias de Vernon—Quiero verlo quemarse—.

Severus asintió y acompaño a Harry al jardín, donde luego de colocar la caja en el suelo y apuntando su varita sin titubear, Harry convocó un fuego maldito y eliminó todo rastro de Vernon en la tierra. El cuerpo de Vernon, luego de que Severus se fue, había sido reducido a nada por el Lord.

Harry abrazó a Severus—Gracias—.

Severus estaba en shock por primera vez esa noche, y podría decirse que desde hace muchos años. Nada lo sorprendió, nunca, excepto el agradecimiento puro de este chico.

Torpemente, Severus rodeo a la figura apretada contra él y apretó un poco su abrazo, sintiéndose en paz, por primera vez, desde aquella noche en que Lily Potter falleció.

* * *

Harry soñó esa misma noche con la muerte de Vernon y repetía una y otra vez sus escenas favoritas de su tortura, pero cuando llegaba a la parte donde Severus impartía su castigo, Harry tuvo una erección.

En su mente, vio a detalle el rostro de Severus, impasible, pero con una gélida mirada que se tornó en satisfacción con cada grito que arrancaba de Vernon. La sangre que lo cubría, la sonrisa torcida cuando lo cortaba... la mano de Harry fue hacia su miembro en la bruma del sueño y empezó a masajearlo sintiendo como empezaba a tensarse su cuerpo, pidiendo la liberación.

Cuando Severus terminó con Vernon, en su sueño, algo cambio y ahora Severus estaba frente a él, aun goteando sangre de Vernon desde sus manos y se acercó a Harry, tocando su rostro, manchándolo con la sangre impía de quien había osado lastimarlo.

Esos labios se habían transformado en una sonrisa lasciva y saquearon la virginal boca de Harry quien permitió el asalto del hombre y gimió su nombre cuando su miembro eyaculo en su mano y se desplomó sin saber lo que había hecho bien a bien.

Al día siguiente, Harry sabía que había soñado algo muy bueno, pero solo recordaba unos labios ardientes que lo besaban hasta las amígdalas y se había sentido tan cálido y sensual, pero nada más.

Se desperezó, lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre las manchadas sábanas y se alistó para empezar el día.

Severus por su parte, había dormido profundamente y sin pesadillas, por primera vez en más de una década.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** **"** et mulier facti sunt" es "convertirse en mujer".

Sobre por que luego estoy semanas sin escribir. Así es más o menos mi proceso creativo.

 *****Un día cualquiera**

Yo: Tengo que escribir.

Cerebro: No, tengo flojera.

Yo: Pero tengo pendientes...

Cerebro: Mira, Netflix acaba de sacar una serie nueva de chefs que hacen postres horribles.

Yo: Bueno...

 *****Otro día cualquiera**

Yo: ahora sí, a escribir.

Cerebro: Mira, videos de perritos con disfraces de dinosaurios...

Yo: ...

Yo: ...

Yo: Ok, solo un par...

 *****Otro de otro día cualquiera**

Yo: Ahora sí, a escribir.

Cerebro: Bien.

[Escritor en modo maniaco escribiendo sin cesar hasta completar entre 3000 a 10000 palabras]

Yo: Ya es de madrugada.

Cerebro: Terminamos este cap. y ya.

Yo: Bueno.

 *****Otro de otro de otro día cualquiera, luego del frenesí creativo**

Yo: hoy voy a escribir otro par de capítulos.

Cerebro: Mira, Netflix saco otra serie...

Yo: Pero tengo que escribir, además ya he visto series policiacas y de investigación.

Cerebro: ¿Ubicadas en 1896, en Nueva York, con un psicólogo con tendencias estilo Dr House y un montón de inadaptados como compañeros de investigación?

Yo: ...

Cerebro: ¿Mencioné que hay desmembramientos?

Yo: Bueno, veré un par de capítulos y luego a escribir...

Cerebro: (Muahahaha!)

 **Culpen a mi cerebro de que de repente escriba casi a diario y luego haya una sequía creativa.**


	9. ¿Quién demonios es Martha?

**08.- ¿Quién demonios es Martha?**

* * *

—Severus, por favor—.

—No, Albus. En verdad. No vale la pena—.

—Severus, necesito verlo—.

Severus suspiró. No esperaba volver a transmitir esos recuerdos. Ya había sido duro revivirlos para Harry, pero el chico necesitaba saber que esa "cosa", jamás iba a volver e incluso el señor oscuro lo consideraba menos que un muggle, menos que un animal.

Severus asintió y dejo que Albus entrara en su mente, y dejó que sus recuerdos fluyeran. Cuando Albus terminó, tuvo que conjurar una cubeta para vomitar. Era la segunda vez que algo relacionado a Vernon Dursley lo había afectado hasta ese grado cuando ni siquiera el ejército de Inferi de Grindelwald logró hacerlo, y eran bastante desagradables de ver.

Finalmente, dejo de vomitar, desapareció la cubeta y se tomó una poción para las náuseas y sacó una vieja y olvidada botella de escocés de al menos la mitad de su edad. Conjuro dos vasos y le sirvió uno a Severus y otro a él. Severus se sorprendió, la última vez que tomaron de esa botella fue cuando murieron los Potter y antes de eso, cuando murió su madre y él mató a su padre.

—...Nunca podré perdonármelo. Deje a Harry con ese... con ese monstruo—Albus se veía del doble de su edad en ese momento.

—No tenías forma de saber que lo era. Solo eres culpable de pensar lo mejor de la gente—.

—No, soy culpable. Sabía que Petunia estaba resentida, pero pensé que lo peor que le haría al muchacho era tratarlo con desdén. Además de que no había a nadie más a quien dejárselo en ese momento. Sirius seguía siendo muy inmaduro y su parentesco con los Potter era en todo caso, lejano, los señores Evans eran hijos únicos, así que no había al menos un tío de parte de ninguno de ellos que pudiera "alimentar" las barreras de sangre—.

—Eliminando lo de las barreras de sangre ¿No podías haberlo puesto con una familia mágica? —.

—¿Con quién? ¿Quién hubiera tenido la entereza de no "dejarle ser"? Si no era por ser el Niño-Que-Vivió, sería por ser huérfano. Cada familia mágica en que pensé tenía defectos que harían a Harry un Draco Malfoy si les hubiera permitido criarlo, quizás los Longbottom pero con Alice y Frank en ese estado y Augusta siendo como es... tendríamos dos niños temerosos en vez de uno. Incluso había pensado en entregarte su custodia pero estabas lidiando con muchas cosas y con la muerte de Lily tan reciente, no hubieras podido hacerte cargo—.

—¿Entonces Petunia era tu última opción? —.

—Fue la primera—Albus suspiró un poco—Días después de dejar a Harry con su tía, tuve dudas y empecé a pensar en otras opciones. Pensé, que había actuado por impulso y que solo estaba pensando en su protección inmediata, pero evité pensar a largo plazo. Me sumí tanto en ayudar a reconstruir nuestro mundo que olvidé pensar en Harry durante algunos días. Cuando lo recordé, tuve esas dudas, acerca de Petunia, pero cada opción diferente que pensaba tenía problemas tan graves como dejarlo con ella. Al final, no hice nada, esperando que Petunia solo fuera indiferente y fría con él. Jamás me detuve a pensar en la otra parte de su matrimonio—.

—Nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera Petunia. Por lo que viste Albus, puedes deducir que Petunia ni siquiera imaginaba que Vernon era esa clase de monstruo cuando se casaron. Cuando quiso huir, ya no pudo. Protegió a Harry lo mejor que pudo y eso es lo que importa y lo sabes—.

Albus suspiró tomándose de golpe, lo que quedaba de su vaso de escocés. Un ligero hipo y Albus intento poner buena cara, pero esta vez, se le notaban los años en su mirada siempre chispeante.

—¿Cómo esta Harry? —Fue la pregunta de Albus.

Severus pensaba que estaba inusualmente feliz luego de haber presenciado una sesión de tortura bastante horrenda y más tomando en cuenta que algunos mortífagos se habían enfermado luego de que se fue de la reunión. Fue Lucius quien le envió una lechuza contándole lo que sucedió después. Ninguno de los participantes se sintió enfermo por la tortura sino por conocer los crímenes de Vernon. Harry, de hecho, había mostrado un gusto extraño por la sangre, o al menos, eso le parecía al pocionista.

—Creo que bastante bien, tomando en cuenta que el señor oscuro le permitió presenciar una ejecución según nuestras leyes—.

—Las leyes... ¿Sería tan horrible decir que ni siquiera siento compasión por lo que le hicieron a Vernon? —Una chispa de ira, la misma fuerza feroz que temía el señor oscuro, cruzó la mirada de Abuelo de Albus Dumbledore.

—No, sabes que tenía que hacerse—.

—Solo lamento que tuvieras que ser quien lo juzgara. Tales recuerdos... estas hecho de una pasta más dura de la que todos creen mi muchacho—.

—Si tú lo dices—Severus no iba a rebatirlo.

Albus y Severus hablaron un poco más sobre otros temas, incluyendo el futuro académico de Harry y la necesidad de eliminar a Voldemort. Albus tuvo que hacer caso de los consejos de Lily y compartió sus hallazgos con Severus. Todos ellos. Los horrocruxes, las reliquias de la muerte, su papel respecto a Grindelwald y como terminó teniendo ese duelo con él y por qué no pudo acabar con su vida, su hermana Ariana y su pelea con su hermano Aberforth. Albus habló y habló sin parar y Severus lo dejó. Albus estaba dejando su alma expuesta, permitiéndole a Severus acceder a un ser humano lleno de defectos y virtudes, igual a todos.

—...Albus. No puedes seguirte culpando de la muerte de Ariana—.

—Tu sigues culpándote de la muerte de Lily y ni siquiera estabas ahí. Yo si estaba cuando Ariana murió y no puedo saber si fue mi hechizo el que la mató—.

—Eso es diferente y lo sabes—Dijo Severus, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no lo es. Severus. No lo es. Puedes culpar a Pettigrew por darle la ubicación de los Potter a Voldemort. Voldemort también, ya que el decidió creer en la profecía e intentando evitarla, la hizo realidad. Tu solo eres culpable de decir la mitad de una profecía que pudo o no cumplirse si se hubiera oído entera o desconocerse en absoluto. Eres culpable de haber tomado la marca, pero entonces tendrías que culpar también a Lily y James por haber decidido pelear contra Voldemort—.

—...Sabes que era cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort fuera tras ellos y tras Alice y Frank. Esos cuatro eran duelistas formidables. James era feroz y combativo, Lily aprendió mucho de ti y era furtiva y despiadada cuando la situación lo requería, Alice parecía una madre oso enojada cuando alguien de sus seres amados estaba en peligro y nunca he visto una mirada más gélida (a excepción de la tuya) y llena de ira que la de Frank cuando estaba decidido a combatir—.

—...Soy culpable de la muerte de Ariana, en la medida que mis decisiones afectaron su vida. Pude haberme deshecho de mis sueños infantiles de ser grande, amado y poderoso, pude evitar escuchar las lisonjas y planes utópicos de Gellert, pude haber fijado mis ojos en alguien más, alguien que amara a mi familia. Pero decidí escuchar a Gellert, decidí alejarme de mi familia, y decidí no combatir a la persona que amaba porque no podía imaginarme peleando con él—.

—...Pude haber sido el causante de que Grindelwald jamás hubiera sido vencido si no hubiera recapacitado mis decisiones al final, pero siempre seré culpable de no haber actuado antes y de no haber puesto a mi familia en primer lugar, de haberme dejado cegar por el orgullo, la vanidad y los prejuicios contra los muggles, aunque tenía una razón válida para odiarlos en primer lugar—.

—...Deja de culparte por aquello de lo que no eres directamente responsable. Eres responsable de que Harry siga aquí con nosotros, el chico ya estaba más muerto que nada, aunque su cuerpo aún respiraba cuando lo vimos. Eres responsable de la muerte de varias personas, pero algunas de ellas se lo merecían, aunque suene cruel decirlo. De otras eres tan culpable como tu jefe inmediato de esa época y has pagado con creces esos delitos ¿No es hora de que te perdones a ti mismo cuando otros ya lo han hecho? —.

—¿Otros? ¿De que estas hablando Albus? —.

—De Harry por supuesto. Hace tiempo que no te mira con rencor, sino con respeto. Cuando ustedes dos se encontraban era difícil no esperar una pelea. Ahora, parecen ignorarse la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Harry siempre está pendiente de ti. Te cuido durante tu convalecencia e incluso te espero luego de tu reunión de hace un par de días ¿Eso no te dice que su relación ha cambiado en algo? —.

Severus replico que no había cambiado gran cosa su relación, pero Albus no insistió. El hombre era terco, y Harry lo era también. Si el chico quería hacerse su amigo, nada se lo iba a impedir.

Continuaron su reunión, elaborando planes para deshacerse de las partes de alma de Voldemort y Albus le confesó a Severus que sospechaba donde estaba uno de ellos y quedó de llevarlo con él cuando fuera a recuperarlo. Severus mientras tanto, quedó de empezar a buscar formas de eliminar la parte de alma de Voldemort que residía en Harry, sin tener que matarlo. Ahora que tenía acceso a las bóvedas de 3 familias antiguas, era mucho más probable que encontrará algo útil.

* * *

Harry estaba inquieto. Algo se había removido dentro de él y podía sentirlo. Un par de noches atrás sabía que había tenido un sueño húmedo. Lo sabía porque cuando cumplió los 15, había tenido algunos sueños de esos antes de que todo se fuera al carajo gracias a Umbridge-el-sapo-rosado.

Los sueños de ese entonces estaban plagados de imágenes de Cho Chang en su uniforme de buscadora, pero con algunos ajustes que revelaban mucha piel y ella tomaba la delantera y sometía a Harry, dándole besos húmedos y "usándolo" a su antojo.

A veces tenía sueños parecidos, pero eran distintas actrices, unas veces fue Ginny (Ron lo mataría si supiera el tipo de lencería con que había imaginado a su hermanita), otras había sido Hermione en plan de bibliotecaria "castigadora", pero cuando pudo besar a Cho, el pánico pudo más y dejó pasar esa oportunidad.

Luego de ese desastre, sus sueños tomaron un cariz diferente, cambiando el género de los actores, y sus sueños tuvieron a los gemelos Weasley, tomándose turnos para adorarlo y amarlo, o era Bill, con su actitud desenfadada que lo sometía en un sofá y lo penetraba dulcemente o era Charlie quien lo montaba en el campo detrás de la madriguera mientras los demás de la familia estaba ocupados.

Harry se preocupó inicialmente cuando sucedieron esos sueños, pero luego pensó que quizás era una etapa, algo así como "algo que solo sucede mientras seas adolescente" y mejor se dedicó a disfrutar sus fantasías, ya que sus placeres en general eran escasos.

Por eso no entró en pánico cuando recordó algo de ese sueño húmedo que tuvo recientemente. Quien lo había besado era un hombre. La otra cosa que tampoco lo asusto, pero si lo confundió, es que notó que sus fantasías tenían un patrón, nunca era él quien iniciaba las cosas o montaba a alguien. Aunque en sus fantasías con mujeres, ellas eran las que eran penetradas, Harry nunca era quien las seducía y subyugaba, sino que él era el seducido y subyugado por ellas. Cuando eran hombres, él siempre tomaba el papel de la "inocente y virginal doncella".

Entonces algo se removió en su mente y en su interior y entendió que le gustaba ser un tantito dominado, ser el que recibía. Quizás era debido a que nadie había cuidado de él en realidad. Siempre fue independiente, se cuidaba a si mismo porque nadie más lo haría, y aún cuando ya no estaba solo, tenía amigos y gente que se preocupaba por él, realmente no podía evitar resolver las cosas por sí mismo. No confiaba en que las cosas salieran bien y si salían mal, no quería nadie sufriera las consecuencias.

Quizás solo le gustaba la idea de que alguien se hiciera cargo de él, en la intimidad, que alguien lo guiara y cuidara y le diera placer.

Y el hombre de su sueño, del que no lograba recordar la cara, era cuidadoso y lascivo y sensual. Su beso lo hacía temblar de anticipación, la lengua recorriéndolo, saqueando su boca, dejándolo ansioso por más... pero definitivamente era un hombre, eso lo sabía ahora que algo de la bruma del sueño se había despejado.

Esa misma confusión y anhelo de tener otro sueño con "el hombre" le estaban pasando una extraña factura con su "esposo".

Desde que había sucedido lo de Vernon, Harry se encontró canalizando algo del mundo muggle hacía Severus, específicamente lo referente a su "hogar".

¿Qué específicamente del hogar? Bueno, Harry había estado haciendo cosas de las cuales, su difunta tía estaría orgullosa.

Empezó levemente. Harry se preocupaba de alimentar a Severus, ya que parecía que prefería la comida hogareña sobre la de Hogwarts, así que procuraba dejar hechos varios platillos para el día antes de irse en la mañana hacia el Gran Comedor y a veces, cuando tenía tiempo en la tarde, horneaba galletas.

Empezaron a pasar los días y el mes de noviembre estaba casi finalizando cuando Harry le envió un servicio de té completo a Severus un día que mandó un mensaje de que no llegaría a dormir temprano a casa. Habían agarrado la costumbre de tomar un último bocadillo juntos antes de dormir, luego de aquel abrazo. Así que Harry envió el servicio de té con Kreacher. Nuevamente, Harry olvidó decirle a Kreacher que le dijera a Severus que era él quien cocinaba y Severus nuevamente omitió preguntar si era Kreacher quien de hecho cocinaba.

Luego empeoro. Estaban en los últimos dos días de noviembre cuando Harry empezó a redecorar la sala hacía los colores que sabía que a Severus le gustaban, así que un día la sala tenía distintos tonos verdes que combinaban perfecto con sus ojos y le daban luz a la sala que tenía unos ligeros tintes caoba.

Harry siguió cocinando y decorando la casa.

Diciembre estaba terminando su primer semana y Harry ahora estaba diciéndole a Kreacher como lavar la ropa. El elfo no entendía por qué su joven amo estaba tan preocupado por la suavidad de la tela de las túnicas de enseñanza de su amo Snape, pero no quiso hacer enojar a su joven amo.

El joven amo le había permitido a Kreacher mantener las cosas de su ama tal como las había dejado su hijo traidor de sangre y le dejo a Kreacher proteger sus tesoros de su ama. Kreacher no iba a arriesgarse a la ira del joven amo y perder las cosas de su ama.

Así que Severus se encontró un día con las sábanas de su cama suaves y planchadas, no es que no estuvieran limpias antes, sino que ahora era como cubrirse con suaves plumas de ángel. Y la sorpresa fueron sus túnicas de Hogwarts. Severus jamás pensó que la tela podía ser así de suave a menos que fuera de seda o de seda de acromántula.

Severus Snape estaba siendo sistemáticamente mimado con comida casera y ropa suave y cómoda. Severus pensó que de alguna forma, el elfo doméstico estaba canalizando a un ama de casa al estilo de Molly Weasley, pero como el elfo no se quejaba y parecía feliz haciendo esas cosas, Severus lo dejó pasar.

Mientras tanto, Kreacher empezaba a preocuparse del joven amo, ya que parecía muy preocupado en tener la casa de forma perfecta, ordenada y hermosa. Kreacher recordaba que a su ama le gustaba el orden pero no al extremo que estaba empezando a llevarlo su joven amo.

Harry incluso empezó a decorar con flores distintas habitaciones, poniendo jarrones con hermosas flores del jardín en distintos jarrones.

El Chalet ya era hermoso desde antes, pero ahora parecía uno de esos hogares de revista. De esas que a su difunta tía le gustaba leer.

El desastre llegó una noche, pocos días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Harry había preparado los bocadillos favoritos de Severus, unos sándwiches de rosbif y queso con algo de jitomate y albahaca, su café favorito y algunas de esas galletas que sabía que había pedido a Kreacher con regularidad, Severus no podía decidirse entre unas de chocolate amargo y unas de canela como sus favoritas.

Ahora estaban comiendo sus bocadillos nocturnos como parte de esa cómoda rutina que habían establecido. Severus se empezaba a sentir cómodo en este ambiente hogareño y cálido y externo una opinión positiva por primera vez en su vida sin imaginar las consecuencias.

—Debo recordar comprar un regalo para Kreacher, el elfo se ha lucido últimamente—Harry levantó la cabeza del libro de Transformaciones, ya que estaba leyendo para su tarea.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Kreacher era un buen elfo doméstico, pero Severus raramente apreciaba su trabajo, así que Harry estaba curioso al respecto.

—A que últimamente se ha lucido con la comida. No sabía que los elfos domésticos podían cocinar tan bien. Y luego está el asunto de la ropa, mis túnicas jamás se habían sentido tan suaves, y las sábanas... luego procura tenernos los bocadillos antes de dormir y ¿Quién sabía que los elfos podían cambiar los colores de las telas? No quiero ofender a Lily, pero aunque el tono caoba de los muebles de la sala era muy bonito, resalta el color verde, me recuerda los colores de mi Casa pero sin ser "propiamente Slytherin". Luego están las flores, jamás pensé que un simple ramo de margaritas podría ser tan relajante pero mi habitación definitivamente se ve diferente solo con ellas... —Y Severus continuo y continúo diciendo lo que pensaba de las "acciones de Kreacher".

Harry estaba frío. ¿Acaso Kreacher había robado su crédito? ¡Su esposo pensaba que era Kreacher quien había hecho todo eso! ¡Él era quien había redecorado, adornado con flores, indicado como lavar la ropa y a veces, haciéndolo el mismo y él cocinaba TODAS las comidas de su marido! ¡Él!

Harry se levantó furioso, miró a Severus indicando que iba hacia su habitación y cerro dando un portazo.

Severus no supo qué había pasado. No recordaba haber dicho nada que ameritara tal desplante y el chico estaba haciendo un berrinche. Eso sí que no. No eran amigos exactamente, pero en las últimas semanas, la calidez hogareña había suavizado los bordes agudos de Severus y en general, habían agarrado una rutina pacífica y de cooperación, como de compañeros de departamento, quienes comparten gastos.

Fue hasta la habitación de Harry y toco.

—¡Lárgate! —Un sollozo se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta luego de esa advertencia.

—¿Te he ofendido Potter? —.

—No...—Un sollozo más fuerte.

—Si no me dices que dije mal, no puedo saber si soy culpable de algo—.

—Solo lárgate...—.

—No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hables conmigo Potter—.

—¡Suficiente! —Harry abrió la puerta y sus ojos estaban rojos de llanto—¿Quieres saber que me pasa? ¡Pasa que a mi marido le es indiferente mi esfuerzo! Eso me pasa—.

—¿Tu esfuerzo? —.

—¡Mi esfuerzo! ¡Le has dado el crédito de mi esfuerzo a Kreacher! —.

—No entiendo que... —.

—¡Piensas que él es quien cocina, lava, plancha y tiene esta casa en forma y bien! ¡Ese soy yo! ¡He ocupado cada momento libre que he tenido para que esta casa se viera mejor! ¡Le dije cómo lavar mejor tu ropa, ya que te veías incómodo en esa tela rasposa! ¡Incluso llegue a lavarla! ¡Decore la maldita sala para que te gustara! ¡He cocinado todas tus comidas, dulces y galletas desde que tuviste ese accidente de pociones! ¡Pero no! ¡No notaste que fui yo! ¡Creías que era Kreacher! —.

—Yo... —.

—¿¡Tú que!? ¿Acaso pensaste que Kreacher de repente había encontrado un recetario y aprendido a cocinar sin magia? Déjame decirte algo de los elfos "señor", ¡Ellos solo cambian sus recetas si sus amos se los ordenan! ¡Y no cocinan sin magia a menos que se los pidas! —.

—...Yo quería compensarte, agradecerte... agradarte. Habías hecho tanto por mí. Yo no soy tan inteligente como tú o hábil. Mis conocimientos son apenas arriba del promedio y en general, soy un mago promedio, pero creí que quizás te agradaría sentirte aquí como en tu hogar—.

—...No sé cómo era tu vida antes, o cómo era tu casa... pero quería que consideraras esta casa como tuya y he hecho cambios para que la sientas así... y todo mi esfuerzo se lo das a otro—Harry sollozó y algunas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon a su control—Solo... veté. Déjame solo—.

—No entiendo nada—Harry explotó de nuevo.

—Pues entiende esto ¡Me he convertido en una maldita Martha Stewart para agradarte! —Y diciendo esto, cerró la puerta dándole en la nariz a Severus.

Severus tardó unos segundos en registrar lo que había pasado y solo se preguntaba una cosa ¿Quién demonios era Martha?

* * *

En la mansión Malfoy, un algo pasado de kilos Lucius Malfoy estaba asustado, al igual que Bellatrix y su esposa Narcissa. Los Lestrange y la manada de Fenrir también estaban asustados. Algo le había pasado a su señor desde aquella noche en que habían torturado a aquella bola de grasa de nombre Vernon.

Empezó lento e indetectable. El Lord había ordenado que las reuniones se cambiarán de la sala del trono (que era el antiguo salón de baile de la mansión Malfoy) al comedor de banquetes.

No pareció la gran cosa en ese momento.

Luego, insistió en que Nagini dejara de comer "porquerías" y empezó a solicitar ciertas comidas para su serpiente.

Más y más cosas empezaron a pasar. Su señor empezó a quejarse de cómo la sangre arruinaba sus túnicas y empezó a supervisar cómo lavaban la ropa los elfos, y luego exigió que la ropa de todos sus seguidores estuviera limpia y planchada, que sus máscaras de mortífagos siempre estuvieran limpiar y lustrosas.

Luego critico las habilidades de decoración de Narcissa y empezó a redecorar la mansión Malfoy a un estilo más masculino, cosa que Lucius agradeció aunque no iba a expresarlo en voz alta. Narcissa podía matarlo si lo hacía.

La dieta de todos los que pernoctaban en la mansión también fue alterada y los elfos ahora servían el menú que había planeado el señor oscuro.

Lucius incluso había subido algo de peso, luego de que en un arranque de quien sabe que, su señor tomo por asalto la cocina y empezó a hornear tandas y tandas de pastelillos, galletas y demás deliciosas.

Entonces Bella empezó a tener miedo. Su señor la había solicitado en las noches, y Bella pensando en que su señor solicitaría su servicio en la cama (un sueño largamente anhelado) se topó con la sorpresa de que su señor quería hablar con ella. Simplemente hablar.

Ahora ellos dos tomaban un té antes de la hora de dormir y Voldemort le pedía informes de sus servidores a Bella mientras este le servía té y le acercaba una bandeja de bocadillos hechos por sus propias manos, mientras Nagini tenía su propia bandeja con pastelillos hechos solo para ella y un tazón de té frío de menta.

Lucius juraba que solo faltaba que le hiciera su propia manta a la serpiente para ser una mascota mimada. Ignoraba que su señor ya la estaba tejiendo él mismo luego de haber obligado a los elfos a enseñarle a tejer.

Esta noche, había pasado algo extraño. Voldemort se desplomó en agonía justo cuando estaba en su té nocturno con Bella. Su más fiel mortífago se acercó a su maestro, temerosa de que algo horrible le hubiera pasado. Cuando volvió en sí, Voldemort tenía un nombre en su mente, un destello de algo que no pertenecía a su mente.

—El niño... abrió su mente... está furioso por alguien llamado Martha. Bella, averigua todo lo que puedas sobre una Martha Stewart—Ordenó el lord antes de levantarse por completo, ayudado por Bella.


	10. Ba-dum, ba-dum

**09.- Ba-dum, ba-dum**

* * *

Severus no entendía nada. Entendía que había errado al creer que era Kreacher el autor de las cosas hogareñas que había empezado a disfrutar y de repente, se encontró con que sus comidas de vuelta eran algo "insípidas". No sabía describirlo. No era que supiera mal, sino que la comida de antes sabía a hogar. Un poco como la comida que escasas veces había comido de Molly Weasley.

La sala del Chalet había vuelto a su color caoba original, ya no había flores en las habitaciones. Su ropa volvió a ser todo lo acartonada que recordaba. Ya no había trato especial, ni tampoco servicio de té en las tardes, y Severus no era el único que notó este cambio.

Severus amaba sus galletas, pero a veces Kreacher (¿O era Harry?) exageraba la cantidad y Severus empezó a llevar sus delicias caseras a la sala de profesores, así como los tés que llevaba el elfo para complacerlo (Definitivamente había sido idea de Harry el té de menta y el de mango). Todos los demás profesores notaron que sus galletas de "siempre", ahora ya no sabían igual, así como la desaparición del mejor té de menta que hubieran probado. Kreacher cocinaba bien, pero no se comparaba a la pericia de Harry y las galletas que él traía eran buenas, pero no sabían a cielo azucarado y especiado.

—Albus, debemos hablar con los elfos domésticos. Las galletas de la sala de profesores han decaído en su calidad. Debe haber algún problema o descontento con ellos, porque no me lo explicó de otra forma—Dijo McGonagall a la hora de la comida y Severus intento ignorar el comentario, consciente de que aquellas galletas no habían sido puestas por los elfos de Hogwarts, sino por su elfo y por su "Martha Stewart".

—No hay ningún conflicto con ellos que recuerde Minerva, pero algunos se han estado quejando de que un elfo entrometido a estado paseándose por el castillo. Quizás deberíamos preguntar a nuestros alumnos si alguien logro contrabandear un elfo de su hogar. Si descubrimos de quien es el elfo, podríamos pedirle que nos informe qué es lo que ha estado haciendo, igual ha estado saboteando las recetas de Hogwarts como una broma o algo así—Albus tenía una idea de quién era el elfo, pero no iba a decir nada.

Lily Potter le había dicho que siempre se metía en todo, pues era hora de que esos dos resolvieran sus conflictos. Harry estaba picando su comida, pero no consumiéndola. Luego suspiraba, miraba hacia la mesa de profesores y lanzaba una mirada de furia y rencor contra Severus, en cuanto este detectaba la mirada, Harry volteaba hacia otro lado y fingía estar hablando con alguien o buscando algún alimento en particular.

La tensión entre esos dos se sentía, incluso Remus la notó y se preguntó qué podía significar, ya que desde que Harry no tomaba pociones y técnicamente, no tenían que verse las caras más allá de lo necesario en el Chalet, Harry y Severus parecían estarse llevando bien y, Remus se arriesgaría al pensar esto, parecían estar forjando una incipiente amistad y luego, nada. Todo ese compañerismo desapareció y dejó un helado rencor de Harry hacía Severus y consternación de Severus hacia Harry, pero Severus tenía más práctica siendo un estoico pedazo de hielo.

Evidentemente, para muchos otros de los amigos de Harry, la situación pasaba desapercibida pero no para la siempre observadora Hermione, incluso Ron ignoraba que su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo, y de hecho; estaba algo sentido con su amigo ya que en los últimos meses, había estado algo ausente y ya rara vez salían. Incluso cuando fueron a las visitas a Hogsmeade, Harry decía que tenía que ir a comprar cosas y eso y solo llegaba a reunirse con Ron y Hermione a Las Tres Escobas.

Ron no entendía todas esas cajitas reducidas que Harry compraba en cada visita ni la presencia de Kreacher en el castillo con cierta frecuencia. Ron lo alcanzó a ver algunas veces saliendo por algún pasillo y se lo comentó a Hermione quien se encogió de hombros y dijo que seguramente estaba haciendo algún encargo para Harry o el profesor Snape.

Hermione también había estado algo sentida con Harry, pero cuando observó cambios en su amigo luego de Halloween, supuso que algo muy buen había pasado, ya que su amigo sonreía más y tenía esta chispa en los ojos que rivalizaba con el brillo de los ojos del director.

A Hermione le encantaban los misterios así que puso manos a la obra y empezó a observar a detalle.

Noto que Harry parecía expectante acerca del profesor Snape, vigilando sus movimientos cuando podía observarlo en el comedor y luego, Harry desaparecía por un rato y aparecía feliz. Luego Hermione encontró trozos de telas en tonos verdes, algunas muy bonitas y luego, vio a Harry sacar libros y libros de "Hechizos para hogar" y luego irlos descartando y tomando notas de ellos.

Luego volvió la vigilancia hacia el profesor de parte de Harry y Hermione saco dos conclusiones muy cercanas a la verdad. La primera es que Harry estaba haciéndose cargo de la casa, quizás porque estaba aburrido. Sus años anteriores se habían distinguido por la zozobra, el desconcierto, el peligro y poderosos misterios que los atraían como cantos de sirena. Pero este año estaba resultando muy tranquilo para Harry.

La segunda conclusión a la que llegó Hermione es que Harry estaba enamorándose del profesor y que algo que paso en Halloween fue el detonante de ese enamoramiento. El profesor hizo algo que para Harry, fue como darle Amortentia. Incluso había estado buscando libros de pociones y lo encontró un día experimentando en un aula con su caldero del año pasado hasta que algo que olía a flores silvestres y tenía una consistencia cremosa, salió del caldero para ser envasado en tarros enormes. Kreacher estaba llevándose los frascos con esa poción y Harry se veía muy feliz con el resultado.

Hermione esperó hasta que ambos se fueran y afortunadamente, Harry había derramado algo de esa poción olorosa en el suelo y ella tomó una muestra solo para descubrir que era un poderosísimo suavizante de fibras. Todo tipo de fibras. Hermione intentó replicar la fórmula varias veces hasta que lo logro y la unto en su cabello y obtuvo el cabello más liso y brillante que jamás se haya visto en Hogwarts. Ese día, Ron que había estado coqueteando con Lavender (quien dicho sea de paso, estaba obsesionada con Ron) se levantó y le ofreció un asiento en la sala común de Gryffindor a Hermione y hasta se ofreció a traerle una bebida.

Hermione guardó la formula y prometió pedirle a Harry que la patentara un día de estos. Era mucho mejor que la poción alisadora y mucho más duradera ya que el efecto no desapareció hasta una semana después.

Con sus conclusiones, Hermione empezó a verle sentido a las compras que hacía Harry en cada visita a Hogsmeade, que iban desde ingredientes de pociones, hasta dulces muy "adultos", ya que conocía a Harry y él no era de comer 5 kilos de chocolate amargo o comprar 7 kilos de canela en polvo y azúcar de "hadas" (un azúcar especiado que Honeydukes vendía a reposteros).

Lo que Harry no sabía o no quería ver es que lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en el Chalet (al que Harry los invitaba pero ellos casi no iban por las tareas y demás cosas de adolescentes típicos que por fin estaban dándose el tiempo de vivir), estaba afectando también al profesor Snape.

Hermione lo notó aunque nadie más lo hizo.

El profesor Snape últimamente olía a canela, mucha canela. Y sus ropas olían a flores silvestres y cuando por alguna razón, rozaba su mesa con su túnica, Hermione logró tocar la tela con mucha cautela y le pareció que estaba tejida de nubes de lo vaporosa que se sentía a pesar de ser lana muy gruesa.

Luego estaba el asunto de los puntos y los comentarios mordaces.

Snape, solo había bajado a Gryffindor un total de 100 puntos en poco más de tres meses. Todos lo achacaban al hecho de que Harry Potter ya no estaba en sus clases, pero Hermione recordaba los puntos que solía perder Harry y nunca rebasaban los 100, a lo sumo. Parecía que el profesor odiaba a Harry, pero no. Incluso cuando lo insultaba al encontrárselo, había perdido su mordida habitual y se dedicaban a ignorarse mutuamente.

Nuevamente, todos lo achacaron a que como ya no estaba en sus clases, Snape simplemente lo veía como una molestia, pero Hermione recordaba como siempre buscaba molestar a Harry aunque no estuvieran en clase.

Lo peor fue un día que vio al profesor en la biblioteca y se encontró a Harry estudiando para transfiguración y no encontraba un dato sobre la tarea. El profesor esperó a que Madame Pince se distrajera y localizó rápidamente un libro específico de Transformaciones Avanzadas y lo dejó en la pila que estaba leyendo Harry. Harry le sonrió tímidamente y el profesor devolvió esa sonrisa.

Hermione, quien estaba viendo todo desde una mesa donde no se veía ella, que estaba entre los estantes (era su lugar favorito ya que nadie sabía la ubicación exacta de la mesa, pero podía observar a todos en la biblioteca mientras se mantuvieran en el área principal de mesas), se asombró de lo humano y natural que se veía su profesor. Era una sonrisa sincera dedicada al Gryffindor por excelencia después de Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Hermione Granger no era la bruja más inteligente y talentosa de su generación por nada, y estaba segura de que esto tendría que resolverlo ella sola, ya que Ron no entendería nada.

Conociendo a su amigo como lo conocía, supuso que el profesor había hecho algo muy insensible y estúpido, y lo cual era esperable dada su historia pasada, así que requería algo que ablandara a Harry al punto de gelatina. La otra parte de la ecuación era ponerlos en una situación que los arrojara cerca uno del otro y agregar un poco de "magia" de chica.

Pensando en posibles escenarios, se topó con una hoja en el tablón de anuncios de Gryffindor. Viendo el volante que alguien había pegado, pensó que eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Dada la "discreción" (mejor dicho, secretismo) con que tenía que tratarse la naturaleza de la relación entre Severus Snape y Harry Potter, el personal de planta estaba enterado de su vínculo, además del hecho de que muchos profesores habían asistido al enlace, y hacían lo posible para evitar que se viera algún tipo de discordia que no parecía la habitual entre ellos.

Minerva McGonagall se preguntaba por qué su compañero de trabajo y a veces, amigo, Severus, estaba molesto. No había tenido esa mirada de frustración en meses y ahora parecía un "basilisco enjaulado", caminando de aquí para allá y murmurando algo acerca de "hormonas" y "¿Cómo iba a saber que era así de sensible?".

La profesora iba pensando en que bicho pudo haberle picado a su compañero cuando chocó contra algo sólido y muy peludo.

—Señorita Granger, discúlpeme, no la vi—.

—Profesora, no se disculpe, justo a usted la estaba buscando—.

La profesora levantó una ceja al más puro estilo de Severus, ella debía saber hacerlo, ella fue quien le enseñó ese arte—¿Y dígame, porque motivo estaba buscándome? —.

—Necesito un favor—Hermione suspiro. Incluso si la profesora decía que no, necesitaba hacer acopio de su valor Gryffindor. Además ya tenía un plan B por si se negaba—Necesito que cambie su lugar como guardián de la siguiente salida de Hogsmeade con el profesor Snape—.

Ahora menos que nunca, la profesora entendía qué estaba pasando. Primero, Harry Potter estaba distraído en sus clases, apenas comía y luego se negaba a pasar por donde estuviera pasando Severus, luego Severus mascullaba aquí y allá algo sobre "malditos Gryffindor sensibles" y ahora, una alumna a quien en el pasado, Severus Snape hizo llorar al llamarla insufrible sabelotodo estaba pidiendo que cambiara su lugar con él como guardia en la salida a Hogsmeade.

—Lo siento pero eso es imposible, los roles se asignan con anticipación, señorita Granger—Hermione suspiró, se iba a ir al infierno por hacer esto, pero ver a Harry sonreír lo valía—.

—Profesora, me veo obligada a hacer esto, solo recuerde que le di la opción de evitar esto—Hermione conjuro una esfera de cristal con un líquido parecido a un recuerdo—¿Ve esto profesora? Harry me regaló varias de estas esferas de memoria, una cosita útil que la profesora Trelawney les enseñó a sus alumnos para "volver a ver" sus "visiones del futuro". Son inútiles para la adivinación, pero muy útiles cuando se trata de enviar un recuerdo a alguien que quizás no tiene la posibilidad de tener un pensadero a mano. Esta memoria, la he "editado" de forma que solo se ve usted jugando con una bola de estambre enorme en algún tipo de fiesta ¿Me pregunto qué pensaría la prensa sobre la profesora más ecuánime de Hogwarts si vieran esta memoria de su comportamiento gatuno? —Hermione sonrió con suficiencia, la profesora había perdido todo color en el rostro.

—No se atrevería... —.

—No me tiente. Puede destruir esta si quiere, tengo más con la misma copia del recuerdo—Dijo Hermione dándole la esfera a la profesora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desea que el profesor vaya a Hogsmeade? Tuvimos que reforzar todas las barreras del castillo y el pueblo solo para que Harry pudiera ir a las visitas ¿Por qué desea que vaya a Hogsmeade alguien que de hecho, finge estar con el señor oscuro? —.

—Eso no puedo decirlo, no hasta saber más sobre el problema, pero necesito que este ahí profesora—McGonagall observo determinación en los ojos de la niña y supo que cumpliría su amenaza. Suspiró derrotada.

—Está bien, diré que tengo trabajo acumulado y le pediré que tome mi lugar. Mas de eso, no puedo prometer—.

—De acuerdo profesora. Que tenga un buen día—Hermione se alejó y dejo a una muy confundida profesora sobre que estaba pasando en el mundo que una chica de Gryffindor se volviera Slytherin para obtener algo tan indescifrable.

* * *

—Minerva... ¿Por qué dejaste que tu trabajo se rezagara tanto? ¿No puede ir nadie más? —Severus no iba a aceptar hacerla de niñera para ese grupo de mocosos y menos de un mocoso-berrinchudo-terco-como-mula en particular.

—Severus, sabes bien que Harry necesita a alguien que pueda protegerlo y no somos muchos los capaces de batirse en duelo con un montón de mortífagos—.

—¿Y recuerdas que se supone soy un espía entre sus filas? —Severus sonrió, pensando que había ganado esta discusión.

—¿Y recuerdas que es tu esposo de quien hablamos? —Severus frunció el ceño. Era difícil olvidar ese detalle y más cuando el mocoso, se comportaba como una esposa ofendida. Minerva suspiró. Este hombre tenía el poder de envejecerla años.

Luego de un duelo de miradas, Severus aceptó la derrota.

—Está bien, cuidare a los mocosos, pero exijo que me dejen comprar algunos ingredientes "fuera del registro"—.

—Por supuesto—.

Severus asintió secamente y Minerva tuvo claridad cuando vio ese brillo al mencionar la palabra esposo ante Severus ¿Acaso...? ¿Podría ser? ¿Por eso la señorita Granger estaba tan determinada? Minerva sintió un dolor de cabeza abriéndose paso en su cerebro y se tomó un par de tragos de poción para eso.

Si sus temores se confirmaban, eso cambiaría todo.

* * *

Severus Snape se preguntó, no por primera vez en su vida, si había hecho algo en su anterior vida para merecer este infierno en la tierra.

—Profesor Flitwick, ¿podríamos ir a esos puestos de allá? —Un grupo de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor señalaban una serie de puestos en lo que la gente de Hogsmeade tuvo a bien llamar "Festival navideño" y el profesor acompaño al grupo.

La guardia de ese día incluía a Filius Flitwick, el director, Severus Snape y un pequeño escuadrón de aurores del ministerio.

Los colores chillones y las luces a plena luz del día lo herían profundamente en su buen gusto, pero el Niño-Que-Vivió estaba riendo de nuevo, luego de unos días en que estuvo taciturno y demasiado callado. Estaba con el cabeza de zanahoria y la sabelotodo peluda, riendo, charlando, sonriendo y abrazándose.

Tenía ganas de ir y romperles los brazos a ambos niños por estar siquiera tan cerca de Harry. Y eso era algo más que le preocupaba.

Esas semanas luego del "juicio" de Vernon, el niño y él habían empezado a tener una rutina agradable, y Severus primero vestía suéteres de la señora Weasley mientras Remus Lupin lo besaba bajo el muérdago que él aceptara que extrañaba la cálida presencia del niño en su vida. No es que estuviera fuera de ella, era más como si el niño hubiera puesto un muro de piedra entre ellos y solo se podían ver por encima de esa barda alta.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando la sabelotodo y el cabeza de zanahoria desaparecieron y Harry Potter, quien estaba distraído en un puesto, se quedó a solas y cuando volteo y no vio a sus amigos, entro en pánico. El profesor Flitwick había desaparecido del radar al igual que el profesor Dumbledore quien accedió luego de que Minerva insistiera en que fuera o lo haría encargarse de su papeleo pendiente, los aurores por otro lado, custodiaban los alrededores del pueblo, solo como precaución por si alguien lograba pasar las barreras.

Severus suspiró, el niño necesitaba ayuda y no iba a pedirla por sí mismo.

—¿Qué busca Potter? —.

—Nada en particular, _profesor_ —El énfasis en profesor, le indicaba a Severus que el niño aún estaba enojado con él.

—Potter, es una pregunta retórica, vi que sus "sombras" se desaparecieron, pero no vi hacia donde fueron—.

—¡Pues entonces ayúdeme a buscarlos! —Severus enarco una ceja advirtiéndole del tono—Por favor, señor—.

Severus suspiró—Bien, vamos Potter—.

Juntos empezaron a recorrer los puestos y se separaron solo por un par de ellos para cubrir más terreno. En uno de los puestos que estaba viendo Harry, halló este raro frasco que decía "Escamas de dragón de hielo". La bruja que estaba vendiéndolo parecía el tipo de bruja que uno encontraría en el callejón Knockturn, y se sentía una poderosa magia oscura emanando de ella y sus objetos. Harry supo que el conjunto de frascos antiguos y muy ornamentados, eran de hecho, ingredientes de pociones muy raros y oscuros, quizás hasta ilegales.

Compro el set completo y luego de revisarlos por maldiciones y demás, Harry los redujo y se los llevó en el bolsillo mientras seguía buscando a sus amigos. Harry pensó que ese set sería un excelente regalo de navidad para Severus. Lo pensó mucho durante unos minutos, y al final decidió que aunque el hombre era un idiota, seguía siendo su esposo por el momento y sería un mal "cónyuge" si no buscaba un regalo para él.

Severus, quien estaba pendiente de Harry y de buscar a los odiosos mocosos que su esposo solía llamar amigos con regularidad, observó que su joven esposo estaba muy interesado en un puesto en particular y cuando este se fue, Severus se acercó al puesto y noto todos los artefactos, joyas y demás en él. Él había visto a esta bruja en el callejón Knockturn. La conocía bien.

—¿Qué le vendiste Nyx? —Dijo Severus agarrando a la vieja bruja por la ropa.

—Severus Snape ¿Quién diría que te preocupas por ese niño en particular? Me preguntó qué diría el señor oscuro acerca de eso—.

—Dile y arruinaras todo mi trabajo—.

—¿Trabajo? —.

—Sabes que el mocoso esta enlazado a alguien ¿No? —.

—Sí—.

—Pues he intentado sacarle el nombre y en vista de que al parecer su enlace interfiere con mi Legeremancia, he tenido que recurrir a otras "alternativas"—Dijo Severus soltando a la bruja.

—Ya veo, estás seduciendo al compañero de otro—.

—¿Me dirás que compro? —.

—No puedo Snape, me dejaron poner mi puesto siempre y cuando dejara que me pusieran un "candado en la lengua"—.

—¿Hechizo de secreto? —.

—Hechizo de secreto—Afirmó Nyx mientras se acomodaba la ropa luego del exabrupto de Snape.

—Bien, necesito un regalo, el mocoso aún no confía lo suficiente en mí. Algo inocuo pero que le guste—Dijo Severus feliz de haber inventado una excusa plausible para la bruja y la compra de un regalo "para seducir" era solo para refrendar la historia, no tenía que ver con el hecho de estar celoso de quien sea que parecía interesarle al niño si es que la sonrisa satisfecha cuando se iba del puesto era algo que tener en cuenta.

Nyx saco un baúl empolvado y de dentro, sacó una capa de terciopelo azul con hilos de plata y un broche de serpiente en plata con esmeraldas.

—Algo Slytherin, algo que lo marque como tuyo, algo que pueda hacer tambalear su relación. Esta capa tiene protecciones que solo puede levantar quien la obsequia. Protegerá fuertemente al niño y le hará sentir "tu protección". El niño quiere agradar, se les nota a leguas que quiere impresionar a alguien por lo que me compro, pero con esto, quien sea que este en su corazón, tendrá un digno rival en ti—.

Severus compró la capa y la limpio de todo rastro de hechizos que no fueran los de protección. Nyx parpadeo confundida.

—¿No creerás que dejaran que abra sus regalos sin verificarlos, verdad? Todo debe ser inocuo hasta averiguar el nombre y de ser posible, lograr seducir al mocoso insolente—Nyx asintió entendiendo el plan de Severus Snape.

Severus se fue de ahí reduciendo su compra y alcanzando al mocoso Potter.

—Ya casi es hora de regresar, sus amigos seguramente ya están en la fila de los carruajes—Dijo Severus cuando vio el ceño triste de Harry.

—Supongo que tiene razón ¿Al menos podemos comprar algo de vino caliente? —.

—¿Vino caliente? —.

—Vi un puesto cerca de los carruajes que lo vendía y suena bien. Mi tí... Vernon, jamás me compro uno y quisiera probarlo. Dudley decía que era delicioso—.

—Muy bien, probemos esa cosa—.

Compraron un par de bebidas y Harry localizó a sus amigos subiendo a un carruaje y antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos, el carruaje empezó a avanzar, dejando un solo carruaje y él y su "esposo" como los únicos que faltaban por regresar al castillo.

Severus ayudó a subir a Harry y mientras terminaban la bebida caliente y especiada con un hombrecito de jengibre que les obsequiaron al comprarla, hubo un incómodo silencio. Iban a mitad de camino cuando el carruaje empezó a vibrar y tambalearse, haciendo que el carruaje se ladeara y Harry terminó encima del profesor.

El corazón de Harry bombeaba como enloquecido, el aire frío había encendido las mejillas del profesor y en la mente de Harry, el rubor le quedaba bien, luego estaban sus labios rojos por el vino y ese aroma a canela y jengibre que emanaba. Debajo de eso, había un aroma que Harry estaba seguro, ya había olido antes y cuando sintió los brazos del profesor rodearlo protectoramente, Harry tuvo la intención de enterrar su cara en el cuello de Severus pero sus labios ejercían una atracción inusual.

Por el otro lado, Severus sintió que algo duro chocaba contra él cuando el carruaje se tambaleó y se encontró con que Harry había caído contra él y estaba básicamente sentado en su regazo. De hecho, si alguien los viera en ese momento, la situación parecería todo, menos un inocente accidente por el bamboleo del carruaje y esos malditos jamelgos invisibles come-carne ineptos.

Sin embargo, no noto que Harry de hecho no estaba incómodo, no noto que el movimiento del carruaje los estaba haciendo frotarse ligeramente uno contra él otro, no noto que jamás soltó a Harry de entre sus brazos ni de que sus manos ahora estaban en la cintura del muchacho.

Noto sin embargo, la mirada embriaga de Harry quien observaba sus labios como hipnotizado, noto que él mismo estaba observando esos labios suaves y gruesos que olían a canela y jengibre, noto esos ojos que en algún momento pensó que era idénticos a los de Lily, pero en esos momentos, el verde esmeralda de sus ojos no era como el de Lily, eran más brillantes y tenían una chispa de deseo.

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum_ _, ba-dum, ba-dum_ _._

Sonaba a tambores, tambores que corrían su sonido en sus oídos, podía oírse incluso su golpeteo. Ninguno de los dos noto que estaban tan pegados que sus corazones se oían juntos y entonces, Harry cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, esperando...

Unos labios delgados e inesperadamente cálidos rozaron los gruesos labios de Harry, invitándolo a ceder el control. Harry abrió los labios y se encontró siendo empujado hacia su profesor... no... su esposo. Su esposo lo estaba besando.

Severus Snape lo estaba besando...

Y Harry estaba volando lejos de la tierra en esos momentos, cuando pudo sentir la juguetona lengua buscar la suya con afán y cuando se encontraron, conecto una corriente eléctrica a su miembro, que respingo en respuesta al estímulo.

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum_ _, ba-dum, ba-dum_ _._

Ambos solo oían sus corazones retumbar, al unísono. Sus bocas parecían reconocerse como si hubieran esperado este momento toda su vida. Harry gimió cuando su espalda fue frotada y la mano de su esposo busco poder tocar la piel.

El frio apenas duro segundos antes de que Harry sintiera su piel arder.

No quería que eso acabara, se sentía en el cielo, como si fuera invulnerable.

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum... Ba-dum... ba-dum... ba-dum._

Severus terminó el beso y observó a Harry y lo puso con cuidado a su lado, dejando una separación amplia entre ellos. Harry estaba aún muy ido como para sentirse herido por la brusca separación, pero Severus no. Estaba aterrado.

Aterrado por haber besado sin su consentimiento a un menor de edad (bueno, era legal desde que cumplió los 16, y ya solo le faltaba un año para ser mayor de edad en su mundo y técnicamente, el ministerio lo tenía registrado como "Adulto", pero aun así), aterrado por no impedir el acercamiento, aterrado por que el beso le había sabido a gloria, aterrado por ese maldito ba-dum ba-dum en que se convirtieron sus latidos cuando se besaron y sobre todo, aterrado de que esta vez, Severus estaba consciente de quién eran esos ojos. No vio a Lily en ellos, sino a Harry, eran los ojos de Harry, los labios de Harry y la piel de Harry.

Había besado a Harry Potter, consciente de que era él y no ella. Ya era suficiente con que su recuerdo estaba cada vez más lejano y en el lugar de Lily Potter, ahora estaba la imagen de un niño... no, un joven arrogante y molesto de Gryffindor con ojos verdes y piel sedosa, un joven que había madurado demasiado rápido, que creció sin infancia en un hogar peor que el suyo, un jovencito al que admiraba y aunque se negara a reconocerlo en ese momento, estaba interesado en él, en convertirlo en su amante, en compartir su lecho y hundirse en su cuerpo y en esas esmeraldas cuando llegaran al clímax, juntos.

Apenas llegaron a Hogwarts, Severus bajó del carruaje y no paró hasta llegar a sus mazmorras y encerrarse con una botella de whiskey de fuego añejado.

Harry no registró cuando se quedó solo sino que Hermione que estaba esperando el carruaje tuvo que bajarlo, y luego lo guió hasta sus habitaciones en el castillo, consciente de que algo no había funcionado en su plan y prometiéndose nunca meterse en sus asuntos. Poco sabía Hermione que su plan de hecho había resultado demasiado bien, ambos hombres por fin les dieron una forma definida a sus deseos.

Harry estaba dándole una identidad por fin al hombre de sus sueños, aquel que lo había besado ferozmente y tenía el cabello y ojos de un negro profundo, así como manos callosas y unos labios lascivos y perversos que le hablaban de muchas cosas que le ponían la piel de gallina, y le hacían ponerse duro como roca al grado de que había presemen con solo pensar en él. Harry supo que estaba cayendo enamorado de Severus Snape y que había sido él quien se llevó su primer beso.

Un beso que aún saboreaba, hasta que notó que el profesor salió huyendo del carruaje y entonces se entristeció al pensar que había sido tan terrible besador.

Por el lado de las mazmorras, el whiskey de fuego yacía en la alfombra, regado en su totalidad luego de que en un arranque de furia, Severus Snape lo arrojará al suelo y se metiera a sus habitaciones privadas. Más propiamente, a su baño.

El recuerdo de ese beso estaba haciendo estragos con el sistema nervioso de Severus, sus manos temblaban como anhelando algo. Dejó que el jabón corriera por su cuerpo y sus manos se movieron solas hacia su miembro y su cuerpo. Empezó a frotarse contra su mano que acuno su miembro erecto y empezó a empujar, imaginando a Harry en ese mismo carruaje, sin ropa, sobre su miembro y rebotando en él. su carita sonrojada mientras se mordía el labio y observaba a Severus con deseo, pidiéndole más, rogando por eso y a Severus penetrándolo con fuerza, haciendo que rebotara aún más alto hasta que Harry eyaculo y soltaba su nombre estrangulado por el orgasmo y él se vaciaba en el otrora virgen cuerpo.

Esa imagen fue suficiente para que llegara al clímax, y mientras su respiración se regulaba, volvió a oír ese maldito ba-dum, que ahora estaba presente cuando pensaba en Harry y ese maldito beso que sabía a gloria.

* * *

—¿M-mi lord? —Comenzó Bella acercándose a Voldemort.

—¿Sí? —Ya habían pasado unos días desde que tuvo esa "visión" acerca de la mujer llamada Martha Stewart.

—Sabemos quién es Martha—Bella hablaba buscando la salida más cercana.

—¿Y, entonces, quién es ella? —.

—Bueno... no le va a gustar esto—.

Un grito resonó en la mansión Malfoy, un grito que sacudió el poco valor de los mortífagos. Bella intentaba calmar a su señor, ya que una vez que averiguaron quién era la mujer, les quedo claro una cosa sobre Harry Potter. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando con el mocoso, estaba haciendo mella en el Lord y tenían que evitarlo a toda costa.

Nagini, viendo el drama desarrollado frente a ella y viendo la mirada de Bella, entendió que sus días como "la princesita de papá", podían acabar si ese niño no continuaba donde estaba, así que se prometió a si misma que si su "papá" lo capturaba, ella buscaría la manera de liberarlo, todo con tal de ver feliz a Tom, quien había vuelto a sonreír para ella desde que horneaba cosas.


	11. Las barreras caen casi

**10.- Las barreras caen... casi**

* * *

El Lord estaba recuperándose luego del ataque que había sufrido. No fue un ataque físico sino mágico, y no había realmente un culpable directo sino un error de cálculo de parte de él. Lo supo en cuanto sintió que su cabeza se partía en pedacitos.

Estaba hablando con su más fiel mortífago, Bellatrix. Ella le estaba dando su informe sobre la mujer llamada Martha Stewart, la cual resultó ser una muggle "famosa" por ser la "ama de casa perfecta". Bella tuvo que explicarle al Lord que había mujeres muggles que buscaban tener sus casas de forma perfecta y se convertían en un equivalente muggle a un elfo doméstico.

El Lord pensaba en que esas mujeres seguramente serían como Narcissa, obsesionadas con la casa perfectamente decorada y la ropa coordinada con precisión. Voldemort pensó inmediatamente que el mocoso Potter seguramente estaba intentando agradar a alguien, seguramente su cónyuge, la cual aún no habían averiguado quien era y no tenía sentido ¿Por qué Potter se convertiría en un símil de esta Martha Stewart si estaba casado con una bruja? ¿O sería un hombre?

Nada había indicado que el mocoso fuera gay, pero no es como si hubiera estado pendiente de los asuntos amorosos del niño. Quizás había errado su búsqueda y debían buscar magos. Estaba pensando eso cuando sintió el dolor.

El Lord gritaba, mucho. Bella se asustó e intentó ayudar a su amo. Mientras, el Lord estaba viendo algo, un recuerdo del niño. Un hombre estaba con él, su rostro estaba en una bruma y no podía verlo pero podía sentir las emociones del niño: afecto, seguridad, deseo. Un beso, el primer beso del niño. Este hombre estaba enlazado a Potter y su corazón latía al unísono del niño, compartiendo así una chispa de magia entre ellos. El niño había amado cada segundo de un beso con su esposo.

El dolor de cabeza no fue nada comparado al dolor que sintió el Lord a la altura del corazón. Como si su corazón estuviera en llamas, ardía y todo ese dolor se irradiaba hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Aunque parecieron horas, todo el "ataque" duró apenas unos segundos.

—Mi Lord ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llamemos a Snape para que lo cure? —Bella estaba preocupada, tan preocupada que estaba dispuesta a llamar al mortífago que más odiaba.

—Sí, Bella, llámalo. Necesito información—.

—Mi Lord ¿Información? —.

—El niño abrió su mente. Hemos errado la búsqueda. No esta enlazado con una bruja, sino un mago. Potter esta enlazado con un mago, alguien de una familia antigua. La magia que estaba en él era vieja y el niño fue enlazado, pero está empezando a enamorarse de él y su afecto me está dañando—.

—No entiendo mi señor... —.

Voldemort lanzó un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor, podía confiar en Bella, pero no sabía quién de sus mortífagos estaría tan dispuesto a todo por él, como ella.

—Desde el año pasado, me di cuenta de que el mocoso compartía una conexión conmigo, quizás debido a que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina por el sacrificio de su madre. Esa noche, algo unió nuestras mentes, y no había pensado en ello durante meses, pero había empezado a sospechar que así como yo lo afecto él me afecta a mi—.

—Eso es terrible mi señor—.

—Necesito saber el nombre de su esposo. Necesitamos eliminar esos sentimientos antes de que avancen. El mocoso está enamorándose de él y no estoy seguro de que hará eso con nuestra conexión—.

—¿Cómo sabe que está enamorándose? —.

—Martha, esa mujer... la está emulando, quiere que su esposo lo note, que lo vea, y funcionó. Hoy besó a su esposo. El mocoso jamás había sido besado y le entregó ese beso a su esposo. Pude ver su mente, espero todo este tiempo a alguien especial y se lo dio a su esposo. Eso solo puede significar que está enamorándose—.

—Llamaré a Snape, mi señor, para que lo revise y pueda darle información—Bella logró llevar a su señor hasta el sofá de sus aposentos y llamó por flu a Snape.

Unos instantes después, la alta figura de Severus Snape entró por la chimenea.

—Mi Lord—Dijo Snape haciendo una reverencia ante su maestro.

—Bella, déjanos solos—.

—Pero mi señor... —.

—Bella, solo has lo que te digo—.

Bella le dio una última mirada a su señor y le dirigió otra a Snape cargada de ira y se retiró. Voldemort suspiró, Bella nunca iba a cambiar en sus sospechas respecto a Snape, él mismo no confiaba completamente en Snape pero lo necesitaba por el momento.

—¿Qué necesita de mí, mi señor? —.

—Tuve una visión, una visión compartida con la mente del niño—Empezó Voldemort—Bellatrix estaba conmigo y pudo ayudarme cuando me desmayé por un momento. Él tenía fijado el nombre de una tal Martha Stewart, esta mujer es una especie de elfo domestico muggle femenino y creo, que el niño, de alguna forma, ha intentado llamar la atención de su esposo—.

—¿Esposo, mi Lord? — _"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"_ Pensó Severus. Habían sellado muy bien su nombre para dar la impresión de que Harry estaba casado con una bruja—¿Cómo lo averiguo mi Lord? —.

—Sentí sus emociones y vi un recuerdo de un beso... un beso con un hombre. Él pensó en ese hombre como suyo, así que debe ser su cónyuge— _"¡Oh mierda!"._

Severus decidió jugar una carta muy peligrosa pero era eso o que se enterara por Nyx y entonces el Lord podía montar en cólera—Me atreví a preguntarle ya que tuve que pensar en otra forma de obtener esa información, y me alegra que averiguara ese detalle en particular—.

El Lord levantó una ceja intrigado.

—¿Por qué sería eso? —.

—Había estado trabajando en un plan y apenas he podido empezar a implementarlo. Verá, los archivos sobre su enlace están sellados, solo él y su pareja y quien realizó el enlace pueden acceder al registro. Se del propio Dumbledore que él ofició el enlace y tiene un hechizo de silencio sobre la información que puede compartir. Solo queda el niño para obtener información y he estado "hablando" con él—.

—¿Hablando, Severus? —.

—Seduciéndolo. Lentamente. He logrado establecer una tentativa amistad que espero convertir en tensión sexual hacia mí. Una vez que confié en mi como su amante, lo convenceré de terminar su enlace prometiéndole una vida conyugal juntos—.

El Lord estaba pensando en el plan de Severus. Tenía varias ventajas y solo una desventaja, el tiempo.

—Acelera tu plan, los sentimientos del muchacho están creciendo y necesitamos cambiarlos hacia tu persona. Usa Amortentia si es necesario pero sedúcelo, subyúgalo ante ti, Severus—.

—Si mi Lord—Dijo Snape haciendo una reverencia—¿Necesita algo más de mí, mi señor? —.

—Si, necesito un lote de "Sueño sin sueños". Esta conexión no se cierra bien, aún con toda la oclumancia—.

—La haré de inmediato mi Lord. Puedo dejarle un par de viales en este momentos—Severus dejó en la mesita frente al sofá un par de viales. Voldemort le hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndolo y Severus volvió a la chimenea y desapareció en las llamas verdes.

Voldemort pensó que necesitaba un plan B por si Severus fallaba.

—¡Bella! —Voldemort sabía que su fiel mortífaga no estaría lejos.

—¿Llamó mi señor? —.

—Sí, mi querida Bella, dime ¿Qué tan atractivo es tu sobrino? —.

—Pues es tan atractivo como lo fue Lucius en su juventud mi señor ¿Por qué? —.

—Bien, bien. Tráelo ante mí, tengo una misión especial para él—.

* * *

 ** _Mas temprano esa misma noche..._**

Harry estaba en sus habitaciones en Hogwarts. Se había quitado el anillo para poder ir a Hogsmeade y lo llevaba oculto en el cuello, así que cuando Hermione lo llevo ahí, no pudo llegar a su hogar.

Harry estaba en shock pero de buena forma.

Harry había tenido su primer beso, un primer beso muy bueno. Un beso que aún cosquilleaba en sus labios. Lo hacía feliz... hasta que se acordó que Severus terminó el beso y luego lo ignoro para huir de él apenas llegaron a Hogwarts.

Harry se entristeció en cuanto recordó eso, pensando en que Severus huyó de él porque el beso fue malo, al menos de su parte, porque para Harry, había sido un beso perfecto, aunque no tuviera con que comparar. Quería llorar, pero aguantó las lágrimas y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era dormir un poco, así no pensaría en Severus y en sus suaves y cálidos labios que quería volver a probar.

No había pasado ni una hora desde que cayó dormido cuando su mente traicionera le hizo conjurar un escenario diferente sobre aquel beso. Era el mismo carruaje, pero Severus y él estaban desnudos, la calidez de la piel de Severus lo estaba poniendo duro y notó que Severus estaba en las mismas condiciones. En ese escenario, durante el beso, Harry empezó a frotarse contra Severus y sus miembros se encontraron, rozándose mutuamente.

El Harry del sueño sentía toda la dura longitud contra la suya y estaba robándole la cordura de una forma deliciosa, mientras el Harry real estaba jadeando y cuando el Harry del sueño alcanzo su cúspide, lo hizo el Harry real. Las sabanas se mancharon de su semilla, y Harry cayó aún más profundo en sus sueños y no notó que en la bruma, el nombre de su esposo salió de sus labios, ni que en ese momento, su conexión con el señor oscuro se hizo más fuerte y le permitió a este último, acceder al menos, al género de su pareja.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, nunca pensó que un día, el Lord le daría una tarea. No después del fiasco del ministerio meses atrás. Su padre había sido "rescatado" de Azkaban y puesto en el resguardo de la mansión Malfoy. Draco temió durante meses que le ordenaría algo imposible como eliminar a Dumbledore o colar mortífagos en Hogwarts, pero el Lord le ordenaba en su lugar, una misión no tan difícil de cumplir.

Seducir al odioso Potter no debería ser tan difícil. Después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser vencer al mago con el que estaba casado, quien por lo que dijo el Lord, era un hombre mayor? ¿Cómo podía competir un hombre viejo contra la belleza y juventud de Draco Malfoy?

Quizás el único problema era que Draco no había sido exactamente amable (por no decir un asno total) con el chico, pero nada que unos regalos y una sonrisa ganadora no perdonara, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser conquistar a un Gryffindor buen chico como lo era el niño dorado?

* * *

Los siguientes días previos a las vacaciones de navidad, Severus evito a Harry como a la plaga. Dado que ya no compartían ninguna clase, no fue tan difícil... pero por otro lado, cuando estaban en su hogar, el silencio era denso como brea aunque el contacto físico era casual y sin otro afán que llamar la atención sobre algo o cosas muy simples como avisar que alguno iría a dormir.

Harry se moría por repetir ese beso y Severus estaba evitando hablar sobre ese día. Harry se había sentido tan bien con aquel beso, mientras Severus estaba aterrado por la intensidad de sus emociones, emociones que creyó murieron el día que había muerto Lily.

Sin embargo, su corazón tenía otros planes.

Cada noche, desde aquel beso, la rutina de años de autodesprecio se interrumpió y ahora en su lugar había un nuevo autodesprecio, la sensación de estar corrompiendo a un chico inocente.

Severus se veía a sí mismo como un pederasta por tener deseos sobre su joven esposo, un joven al que prometió proteger en nombre del amor que le profeso a su madre, pero ahora esa promesa se difuminaba ya que ese amor estaba menguando. Cada vez le era más difícil conjurar los mismos recuerdos y sus respectivas emociones respecto a Lily. Su cabello flameante no le despertaba la misma emoción y sus ojos verdes ya no le recordaban a esmeraldas o jade.

En su lugar, Severus repetía una y otra vez ese día en el carruaje y sus fantasías eróticas estaban plagadas de cabellos negros desordenados, ojos verdes de un color inexistente, como una mezcla de jade y esmeralda, y una boca de labios gruesos y cálidos que lo besaban hasta dejarlo sin sentido y que luego bajaban por su cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar a su miembro y esos ojos le daban una última mirada llena de travesura y entonces, esa boca antes inocente, devoraba su miembro por completo y le arrancaba la voluntad.

Entonces, cuando el Harry de sus sueños terminaba de ordeñarlo, Severus lo tendía en el suelo y se enterraba profundo en el muchacho, arrancándole gemidos con su nombre, _"¡Más Severus! ¡Más! ¡Más duro!"_ Gritaba su ensoñación y en su fantasía, arremetía con fiereza en el culo del muchacho, gruñendo como poseído, derramando su semilla en él y lo besaba al final, pasando sus labios por todos los moretones y mordidas que estaban en el cuerpo del chico, hechos por Severus, marcando, haciéndolo suyo, dejándole saber al mundo que él era el dueño de Harry Potter, que era _suyo_.

Cuando terminaba de masturbarse en la tina, Severus se sentía miserable por lo que había pensado momentos antes, aunque su pene estaba más que listo tan solo de pensar en Harry y sumado al insoportable ba-dum, ba-dum que escuchaba en sus oídos, sabiendo que era su propio corazón acelerado, Severus estaba sufriendo como nunca.

Harry mientras tanto, estaba descubriendo los placeres del onanismo al acariciarse de forma que sus pensamientos estaban plagados con la figura de su esposo. Harry no pensaba ya en Severus como su profesor o simplemente Snape, sino en Severus, su esposo y Harry quería más desde ese beso.

Quería otro beso, una caricia, algo más profundo con él. Ese beso lo hizo sentirse feliz como no había estado nunca. Sus amigos, la escuela y el quidditch le hacían feliz, pero no así.

Harry disfrutaba plenamente sus fantasías donde Severus lo llevaba tiernamente al clímax, besándolo, mordiéndole con suavidad, marcando un camino de chupetones desde su cuello hasta su pecho. Anhelaba ser suyo. Anhelaba pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma a su esposo, sentirse tan íntimamente conectado con él.

Harry aún no estaba listo para decirlo en voz alta, pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que estaba enamorado de Severus y que lo había estado desde hace tiempo. Admiraba al hombre desde antes de que se casaran, a pesar de su mal genio y horrible trato, pero cuando regreso de su reunión donde Vernon fue ajusticiado, Harry sintió que de alguna forma, Vernon murió por haberlo lastimado a él, que Severus hizo lo que hizo para vengarlo, para hacerle pagar a Vernon todo lo que le hizo y lo que intento hacerle.

Harry se sintió por primera vez en su vida, protegido. No por sus padres a los que nunca conoció, o por Molly con sus tendencias maternales, o sus amigos bienintencionados, sino por alguien que se preocupaba por Harry, por él como persona, por su pasado, por aquello que él había sufrido.

Severus Snape se preocupaba por Harry... y eso iluminó a Harry por dentro.

Ambos hombres estaban enamorándose uno del otro, y sucedió cuando ambos comprendieron que sus barreras eran solo una fachada para proteger el blanco interior de sus corazones. Pero Severus estaba resistiéndose más que Harry y eso estaba haciéndole mella al corazón de Harry.

Evidentemente, Severus ignoraba la determinación y testarudez de los Gryffindor o se hubiera resistido menos.

* * *

Severus estaba rabiando por dentro, pero no podía hacer nada mientras tanto. Draco Malfoy estaba, a falta de un mejor palabra, coqueteando con Harry. Empezó con una "disculpa" de parte del niño hacía Harry, la cual era tan transparentemente falsa que hasta el Gryffindor pudo verlo, pero eso no evitó que Draco-Cara-De-Hurón-Malfoy siguiera intentando invitar a Harry.

Le llevaba pequeños presentes, ranas de chocolate y esas cosas, incluso flores, siempre que nadie más los viera. Incluso él como el epítome de todo lo Slytherin podía ver lo estéril de su esfuerzo, pero no iba a ser quien le mostrará su error.

Draco Malfoy, por otro lado, estaba frustrado como nunca. Él era hermoso, rico y un ser superior ¿Por qué demonios Potter no caía bajo sus encantos? El maldito Gryffindor no le aceptaba sus presentes, aunque agradecía la atención, incluso intentó con cursis flores, pero Potter no cedía. Luego estaban las miradas de odio que recibía de Snape.

Está bien que a ambos les asignaron la misión de "conquistar" a Potter, pero ¿En serio Snape pensaba que tenía una oportunidad con Potter? ¿Más oportunidad que alguien de la misma edad de Potter? ¿Alguien menos grasiento?

Pues eso parecía, ya que Potter buscaba afanosamente al maestro, el cual siempre estaba "ocupado" en algo y mientras Draco perseguía a Potter, Potter perseguía a Snape, quien a su vez, huía de Potter.

Draco bufaba cuando eso pasaba, evidentemente Potter gustaba del maltrato, pero Draco ya lo había maltratado antes y parecía que le era repelente, entonces ¿Qué veía Potter en el profesor?

Draco se encogió de hombros el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno, no vio la necesidad de quedarse en vacaciones, ya que Potter no había firmado para quedarse en el castillo. Eso solo significaba que Potter seguramente iría o con los Weasley o con su pareja, en ambos casos, Snape y él no tendrían acceso a Potter por unos días.

O eso creía él.

* * *

—Vamos a ir—.

—No pienso ir con un montón de cabezas de jengibre—.

—Ellos son mi familia—.

— . —.

—Vamos. —.

Harry estaba empecinado en ir a la madriguera por nochebuena y pasar la mañana de navidad con los Weasley, Severus no quería ir y enfrentar a su "familia política".

—Potter...—.

—Está bien, está bien. Entonces nos quedaremos solos en la casa y cenaremos juntos y pondremos un árbol, asaremos castañas, saldremos a hacer un muñeco de nieve y nos acurrucaremos en el sofá—Harry se acercó a Severus con lo que esperaba fuera una voz insinuante, dejando en claro cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Severus se puso nervioso, pensando en que de hecho, ahora estaban a solas y que si Harry no obtenía su deseo, bien podría pedir otro, uno que aún no estaba preparado para darle, uno que no estaba seguro de poder otorgar aunque se moría por hacerlo y más desde que el imbécil de Malfoy estuvo rondándolo.

No es que Malfoy se hubiera ido indemne, su maleficio debería estar haciendo efecto el día de navidad, nada que no pudiera resolver antes de que regresara de las vacaciones, aunque duraría hasta el último día de estas.

—Bien, bien. Iremos con los Weasley, pero te advierto Potter que será solo por esta ocasión—.

—Gracias, gracias profesor—Dijo Harry saltando a abrazar efusivamente a Severus y dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum_ _, ba-dum_ _._

De nuevo ese maldito sonido de su corazón retumbando cuando el mocoso era... él mismo. Si no fuera porque el niño se fue a empacar su maleta y sus regalos, Severus Snape no sabía si hubiera podido controlarse a sí mismo antes de besar a Potter hasta dejarlo sin sentido en el sillón.

* * *

La navidad con los Weasley fue todo lo horrible que imagino Severus. Molly le hizo comer doble ración de todo, haciéndolo sentir hinchado del estómago, dándole una curiosa panza. Harry estaba feliz y radiante entre los Weasley mientras él trataba de permanecer aparte de todos.

—Muérdago—"¿Qué" —Profesor, está debajo de muérdago—Severus había estado tan ensimismado que no noto que se había quedado parado debajo de uno de esos malditos ramilletes de muérdago y Potter se había acercado a él con dos tazas de ponche, seguramente siendo cortés y trayéndole una de esas.

—Ya lo he visto Potter—Severus intentó moverse y no pudo.

—Es muérdago mágico, si no recibe un beso, no podrá moverse—.

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._

 _"¡No!"_ —Potter, estoy seguro de que debe haber otra manera— _"¿Por qué nadie está viendo hacía acá?"_ Los pensamientos de Severus eran de pánico, seguro de que algo estaba mal.

—Profesor, déjeme ayudarlo. Lo liberare del muérdago—Severus estaba sudando frío, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Ahí estaba el maldito latido y sus manos sudaban mientras estaba petrificado en su lugar y Potter se acercaba hasta él y sus labios estaban tan cerca.

Un roce plumoso de aquellos cálidos labios y Severus escuchaba su corazón retumbar como enloquecido. Harry Potter presiono sus labios contra los suyos y su cordura salió por la ventana, dejando que su cuerpo reaccionara, lo que apenas duró un instante antes de que su cuerpo pudiera moverse y se separó de Harry tan rápido que este último no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y detener al pocionista.

 _"¡Demonios!"_ Pensó Harry. Había estado tan cerca, apenas le tomó un instante conjurar el muérdago cuando todos estaban distraídos con los juegos de los gemelos y la presentación de Fleur como la novia oficial de Bill, quien a su vez le pidió matrimonio esa misma noche para disgusto de Molly y Ginny.

Harry aprovechó la distracción de todos y creó un área protegida con un hechizo "No-Me-Notes" y el muérdago mágico. Idea de Hermione quien un día después del viaje a Hogsmeade, y luego de que estuvo disculpándose por una hora luego de contarle su fallido plan y su chantaje a su jefe de casa, finalmente fue parada por Harry quien le dijo que no estaba enojado y tuvo esta pequeña charla con su mejor amiga, acerca de todo, como es que se casaron él y Severus, lo que Vernon casi le hizo, lo que Severus le hizo a Vernon y sobre todo, de sus sentimientos hacia su esposo, siendo el primero de ellos, que ya no pensaba en Snape como su profesor sino como su esposo.

Hermione lo escucho y solo confirmo sus sospechas y le dijo a Harry lo que ella había visto. Luego de esa charla, Hermione le platico sobre sus emociones acerca de Ron y otro chico que Harry ya sospechaba quien era, pero pensaba que su mejor amiga tenía mejor gusto.

Sin embargo, no la juzgo, Ron era muy inmaduro y en general, no podría con alguien como Hermione, pero el otro chico, definitivamente mataría por ver esa relación, siendo que sería una montaña rusa pero definitivamente tendrían más chispa que ella y Ron.

Ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que los Slytherin tenían algo atractivo para los Gryffindor y se hicieron prometer mutuamente que no saldría de ellos la identidad de sus amores. Cuando Harry le dijo que quería seducir al profesor, Hermione lo insto a escuchar a su "Slytherin interior". Las tácticas Gryffindor no servirían en este caso.

Draco llegó como un inesperado refuerzo de sus planes, ya que Harry notó los celos de su esposo, aunque le huyera. De todos modos, luego de que hablo con Kreacher, quien estaba apenado con su joven amo por no decirle al amo Snape sobre el cocinero (Harry lo descarto como si nada, diciéndole a Kreacher que no era su culpa y desestimando el hecho), tenía un plan para arrinconar a su "marido" apenas cruzaran el flu hacia su hogar.

Como la señora Weasley sabía que el matrimonio de Harry era solo "de fachada" y ella era muy tradicional, Harry durmió como siempre en la habitación de Ron mientras Severus fue enviado junto con Bill al ático, para disgusto de Fleur.

La mañana de navidad los recibió con una estampa en blanco, había nevado durante la noche y la madriguera parecía una casita de galleta glaseada. Los chicos Weasley y Harry estaban abriendo sus regalos cuando el flu se activó y Hermione, quien se había perdido la nochebuena en la madriguera, llegó acompañada de sus padres.

Harry abrió su último regalo cuando los Granger mayores estaban siendo acatarrados con preguntas por Arthur Weasley mientras Hermione se iba acercando a él con un plato de galletas caseras. Harry jadeó cuando vio la hermosa túnica, era hermosa. Y era hermosa aunque fuera un saco de papas solo porque se lo había dado su esposo y sentía los hechizos de protección entretejidos cuidadosamente en la tela.

—¿Es del profesor? —Harry asintió, inseguro de poder hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz—Debe sentir algo por ti—.

Harry lanzó un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor antes de hablar—Ayer lo bese—Hermione le acerco el plato de galletas luego de tomar una—Huyo como si tuviera algo contagioso—Dijo Harry suspirando.

—Está aterrado Harry—.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué estaría aterrado? Se que no soy guapo pero no soy un adefesio ¿O sí? —Harry pensaba en las palabras de su tío: "monstruo, fenómeno".

—Para tu mente, ahí. Sé que estás pensando en "él", pero tienes que olvidarlo, tu "maridito" se encargó de él y jamás, jamás lo volverás a ver. Aún sigo investigado sobre esas leyes que mencionaste y he pensado en obtener un permiso para la sección restringida o podría investigar entre tus bóvedas si me dieras una autorización en Gringotts—.

—Te enviaré el permiso, tendrás más oportunidad con las bóvedas que con la biblioteca de la escuela—.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Lo acorralaste y huyó? Eso era esperable, pero ¿Respondió al beso? —Harry pensó y asintió con la cabeza—Ves, ya está reaccionando—.

—Oh, bueno. De todos modos hoy hice otro plan—.

—Harry ¿Qué hiciste? —Dijo Hermione tomando otra galleta del plato mientras todos los demás estaban distraídos, incluyendo a Severus quien era arrastrado por Molly hacia la cocina insistiendo en que estaba muy delgado.

—Nada Herms, solo digamos que escuche a mi "Slytherin interior" y tengo un plan para que llames la atención de cierto Slytherin que te gusta, pero tendrás que aceptar que Ron va a estar muy disgustado contigo por meses—.

—Cuéntame—Hermione tenía esa mirada que le vio Harry cuando les presentó la poción adormecedora cuando usaron la multijugos en segundo, esa mirada de determinación que cualquier Slytherin envidiaría.

Cuando acabaron de hablar y Harry canceló el hechizo de silencio, ambos estaban seguros de sus planes.

* * *

Harry había pasado el flu y espero pacientemente a que Severus llegará, Molly Weasley lo había retenido unos minutos, insistiendo en darle comida para llevar, ya que ambos estaban "tan delgados". Harry dijo que se adelantaría y dio los últimos detalles a su decoración particular.

Cuando Severus entró por el flu y caminó unos pasos hacia el sofá, notó que Harry estaba muy feliz por algo y entonces, lo sintió. No podía moverse.

—Profesor, debería saber lo tercos que somos los Gryffindor—Dijo Harry acercándose lentamente, como un gato hacia un ratón—Y he decidido que lo quiero a usted, que me gusta—Harry le quitó las cajas reducidas de la comida de la señora Weasley y sus regalos (A Severus le había fascinado su regalo pero no lo demostró) y las puso en uno de los sofás.

Harry se acercó al profesor y acunó su rostro entre sus manos, sus labios estaban encima de los del profesor y presionó más contra ellos. Severus sentía como su resistencia se fracturaba y no pudo más. Abrió sus labios y recibió gustoso el aliento de su esposo mezclarse con el suyo.

Ambos cayeron en el sofá frente a ellos, Harry estaba extasiado debajo del cuerpo de Severus, el cual lo presionaba deliciosamente. Esa boca que había extrañado y era mil veces mejor en la realidad que en su mente. Todo él. Su ingle estaba reaccionando a todos los estímulos y pronto, toda la longitud de Harry estaba firme y él se sintió impelido a frotarse contra el muslo de su esposo que estaba presionándolo.

Todo convergió en que cuando Harry quiso frotarse contra Severus, los labios de este dejaron la boca de Harry y empezó su camino hacía su cuello, donde empezó a chupar con fuerza hasta dejar una enorme marca roja en la yugular de Harry, una marca que no se quitaría fácilmente.

Su respiración se entrecortaba al tiempo que sus caderas insistían en frotarse contra la firme carne de su esposo y Harry estaba sintiendo cosas que pensó nunca sentiría por nadie, esa necesidad animal que alguna vez oyó hablar a sus compañeros de dormitorio pero que él jamás había sentido, hasta ahora.

—¡Severus! —El pequeño jadeo con el nombre de Severus salió cuando Harry tuvo su orgasmo por el frote durante los besos y luego de la marca en el cuello, había sido sublime, pero ese jadeo involuntario fue lo que regresó la "cordura" a Severus.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdóname Harry! Yo no... —Severus se paró de inmediato, dejando a Harry lejos de su calor—Yo no quería...—Severus se llevó una mano al frente—Yo... no quise... de verdad...—Severus se veía muy consternado.

—Severus... yo sí quiero. Te quiero en mí, por favor... —Harry intento besarlo de nuevo pero Severus se alejó.

—No debo... tú eres un niño aún... yo debo protegerte... no...—.

—¿No qué? —Harry estaba seguro de que Severus quería pero no sabía por qué se resistía tanto.

—No voy a abusar de ti—Severus salió de ahí hacia su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Harry estaba furioso y cachondo como nunca. Así que en vista de que su plan había fallado, solo quedaba buscar el momento ideal para romper las barreras que Severus había erigido ante sus "valores morales". Harry decidió salir a volar ya que era lo segundo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, además, no quería estar cerca de su "esposo" en esos momentos.

Severus mientras tanto, estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazado a sus rodillas mientras veía al vacío, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de pasar en tan solo dos días, el día anterior tuvo que salir huyendo y masturbarse en el huerto, lejos de todos para que no supieran que se moría por un adolescente. Y hoy, ese mismo diablo de ojos verdes lo había tentado más allá de lo humanamente posible de resistir y casi cae. Estaba a punto de desnudar al chico y prepararlo para entrar en él.

Pero oír su nombre de labios del chico fue demasiado, su mente se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo muy lejos y que el chico no era el de su imaginación sino el de carne y hueso y que estaba debajo de él, frotándose contra él y que había llegado al clímax solo masturbándose, usándolo y besándolo.

Y le había gustado, le había gustado oír su nombre en medio de la pasión.

Severus Snape estaba aterrado del chico y su tenacidad Gryffindor, sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que no pudiera resistirse más y maldiciendo por primera vez el nombre de Lily Potter quien tuvo que hacer ese maldito contrato de matrimonio.

* * *

Pronto las vacaciones de invierno terminaron y la vida siguió su curso, Severus ya no ignoraba a Harry, pero procuraba mantener una distancia saludable, dejando en claro, para disgusto de Harry que lo de navidad no se repetiría.

Pasó el cumpleaños de Severus y el plan de Harry para que Hermione llamara la atención de su Slytherin entró en acción y un lunes por la mañana recibió a una muy diferente Hermione. Harry le había hecho a la chica un lote entero de su "poción suavizante" y Hermione lo había peinado en suaves ondas, dejando una ligera trenza que lo mantenía en su lugar.

Harry consiguió un uniforme "ligeramente" entallado para ella, que abrazaba sutilmente su figura, pero no demasiado para considerarse vulgar, un poco de maquillaje ligero y un perfume que valía lo mismo que una colegiatura en un colegio particular muggle y el último elemento, un "escudo" enjoyado de Gryffindor que se ponía en el uniforme pero que denotaba "dinero y estatus" por todos lados.

Cuando sus compañeras cuestionaron a Hermione por la joya, sus ropas y el perfume, ella dijo que fueron regalos de navidad de Harry, así de simple.

El "viejo" chisme sobre la identidad de la esposa de Potter, revivió y ahora la apuesta fuerte era Hermione Granger, todos lo creían menos quienes sabían la verdad, y Draco Malfoy, quien sabía que Potter estaba casado con un hombre y pensó que Granger era su tapadera.

Pero debía aceptar, que Granger se veía muy bien ese día, y tan rápido como vino ese pensamiento, Draco lo espanto, asustado siquiera de haberlo pensado. Aunque cuando ese mismo día, Granger cruzó frente a él para ir a su clase, la estela de perfume tuvo un curioso efecto en sus oídos.

Podía oír una especie de tambor en ellos.

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._


	12. La danza silenciosa

**11.- La danza silenciosa**

* * *

 _La danza silenciosa de los fantasmas que dejamos, que siempre terminarán en los brazos del otro. Podemos eliminar lo que vemos, lo que sentimos nunca dejará estas cuatro paredes. [Human Drama]_

En Gringotts, mientras todo el drama entre Severus y Harry se desarrollaba, Voldemort se preocupaba por los dolores de cabeza y casi migrañas que tuvo durante las festividades, y las dudas de muchos mortífagos sobre temas que creyeron nunca pensarían como los muggles, incluso de Bellatrix y Lucius y su necesidad de "seguir siendo", los duendes observaban las piedras de la Cámara de las Maravillas, observando como las grietas de muchas de ellas empezaban a sellarse, sobre todo aquellas cuatro que les habían encargado vigilar.

Griphook monitoreaba dos piedras distintas que Lily Potter le encomendó solo a él y que se deberían entregar a sus legítimos dueños cuando todo este extraño y complicado plan acabara. Griphook sabía que la señora Potter estaba salvando al mundo mágico en su totalidad, pero tardaría un poco y contrario a los duendes, los magos sentían el paso del tiempo de forma diferente.

Pero ese no era su problema.

Griphook revisaba estas gemas con cuidado, mirando como día a día recuperaban su brillo y sonriendo satisfecho por eso. Dejo las piedras en su cojín satinado donde descansaban mientras tanto, y se dirigió hacia un área de la cámara que recientemente se había revelado ante ellos y solo confirmo lo asombrosa que había sido la señora Potter al prever esto también.

* * *

Harry había decidido cambiar de táctica. Había decidido darle una oportunidad a Draco Malfoy... una oportunidad de ser amigos, claro. Esto tenía doble finalidad, por un lado, mostrarle a su marido que otros hombres lo hallaban atractivo y por el otro lado, prepararle el terreno a Hermione para hacer sus movimientos para atrapar a su hurón, es decir, su Slytherin.

El único problema del plan, Ronal Weasley, quien le reclamo más temprano que tarde que últimamente, pasaba mucho tiempo con el hurón. Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo que le daba un poco de lastima sus "intentos" de conquista y que no hacía daño hacerle algo de compañía intelectual, por que dudaba que Crabbe, Goyle o Pansy fueran suficiente para hablar, quizás Zabini o Nott, pero no los conocía mucho.

Ron le dijo que a menos que consiguiera distraerlo lo suficiente antes de los partidos, no veía una utilidad de pasar tiempo con el hurón albino. Harry le prometió su saeta de fuego si simplemente lo dejaba pasar, que él sabía su negocio y que no le decía su plan porque estaba "improvisando".

Eso enfurruño a Ron, pero pensando en la saeta de fuego empezó a ceder. Harry agregó la compra de una Nimbus 2001 para él y la saeta para Ginny y cerraron el trato. Ron fingiría no ver ni oír sobre una supuesta tregua/amistad/relación de compasión entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin (aunque olvida convenientemente, que su amigo ya estaba en una relación "amorosa" con un Slytherin, el Jefe de Casa, de hecho).

Luego de ese "acuerdo", fue más fácil para Harry implementar su plan malévolo, digno de un Slytherin. Paso uno: darle celos a su marido.

Empezó por dar roces casuales y amistosos a Draco, un saludo amigable seguido de un ligero apretón en el hombro durante las clases, una sonrisa en el Gran Comedor durante las comidas, alguna que otra invitación a unirse a su "grupo de estudio" en la biblioteca... Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore veían con buenos ojos esta "amistad", ya que lentamente, Draco estaba modificando su conducta aunque él no lo notó mucho.

Para empezar, Crabbe y Goyle se preguntaban por qué ahora pedía las cosas por favor a los elfos domésticos y por qué cuando iba a las cocinas de contrabando, ahora les llevaba algo para ellos. No es que fuera siempre, pero era extraño. Pansy se preguntaba por qué Draco una vez le dijo "¿Qué acaso no sabes hablar de otra cosa que no sea quien anda con quien o que ropa está de moda? ¡Hay más en la vida Pansy! Deberías leer más o buscar algún pasatiempo, incluso Granger tiene esa cosa del P.E.D.D.O. Es una idiotez, pero tiene algo más interesante que decir que tú". Zabini pensaba que pasar tiempo con Granger era la forma que tenía Potter de ponerle difícil su "conquista" a Draco mientras Nott sabía más de lo que decía, pero no iba a ser él quien iluminara al rubio sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él no era quien para juzgarlo siendo que le gustaba un Gryffindor. Si Draco lo lograba sin morir a manos de su padre o el señor oscuro, entonces él podría arriesgarse.

Severus Snape, mientras tanto, odiaba cada minuto que el rubio peliteñido (Ohhh, él sabía que hechizo usaba Draco para teñirse el cabello, su cabello era rubio, sí, pero más parecido al de Lupin que al platinado de Lucius, quien dicho sea de paso, también se lo tenía, aunque a la usanza muggle, quizás debería filtrar esa información a Corazón de Bruja) pasaba al lado de su esposo. Sí, Severus pensaba en Harry como "Su esposo", suyo, no de Malfoy, no de nadie, pero aún estaba recio a aceptarlo. Y para colmo de males, desde que pasaba tiempo con el cara de hurón, Harry ya no perseguía a Severus, lo saludaba con cortesía, como se esperaba de un alumno hacía un maestro.

Lo cual rompía su corazón, pero eso era exactamente lo que pidió Severus ¿Oh no?

Hermione, mientras todo ese drama sucedía, procuraba vestirse con la ropa que Harry le regalo, y usar el maquillaje, joyas y perfume, pero sin perder su inteligencia, excepto que ahora, su mochila de tela parchada por todos lados era una elegante mochila de piel de dragón con encanto de "peso pluma" y repelente de hechizos de broma y corte, nuevamente, cortesía de Harry. Hermione se sentía incomoda aceptando esos regalos, pero Harry le dijo que la dejara mimarla, ya que él nunca tuvo una hermana a la cual echar a perder.

Eso hacía que Hermione fuera la chica con más clase, elegancia y belleza clásica de todo Hogwarts. Desde sus zapatos, hasta el broche de su cabello, toda ella destilaba ese aire a lo Audrey Hepburn o Sophia Loren, elegante con un toque de sensualidad y coquetería. Fleur Delacour era una fuente inagotable de consejos sobre moda de ese tipo y Harry mantenía una correspondencia con ella desde navidad luego de contarle (luego de un juramento) acerca del interés de él y Hermione en conquistar un par de Slytherin algo tercos.

Fleur era experta en atraer chicos, así que ayudo gustosa.

Harry empezó a usar un uniforme de mejor manufactura que la de Madame Malkin, mandando a hacer el suyo a Francia a medida. Consiguió lentes de contacto mágicos (la poción correctora no podía tomarse antes de los 21) vía catalogo por lechuza y empezó a usar colonia y buenos zapatos italianos. Blaise Zabini silbo cuando Harry entró con ese look al Gran Comedor por primera vez. Pensó que la nueva imagen era por que la misión de Draco estaba dando frutos, si el niño desarrapado de Gryffindor estaba vistiéndose "con propiedad" al igual que la sangre... Granger.

De alguna forma, verlos así, vestidos de esa forma, le impedía a los Slytherin pensar en ellos como sangresucia o sucios mestizos, así que decidieron seguir llamando a los Weasley, comadrejas. Ellos seguían viéndose tan miserables como lo eran... hasta el siguiente partido días antes de San Valentín.

Ron en su nueva Nimbus se sentía tan confiado y Ginny en la saeta de fuego de Harry, era casi tan buena como Harry. Gryffindor destrozo a Ravenclaw 250 a 20, poniéndolos en primer lugar para la copa.

Decir que eso confundió a los Slytherin era quedarse corto. Algo estaba pasando en la casa que más odiaban para que de repente mejoraran, Granger era un modelo de elegancia que solo se veía en las brujas sangrepura, Potter se veía apetecible como un modelo italiano, la comadreja varón era un feroz guardián mientras la comadrejita mostraba sus verdaderos colores como una astuta contendiente, digna de Slytherin... o eso pensó Zabini.

La chica había logrado agarrar la snitch justo debajo de las narices del buscador de Ravenclaw, literalmente. Solo tuvo que batir sus pestañas y sonreír de "cierta forma", lamiéndose los labios y eso puso muy "incomodo" al buscador quien tuvo problemas para estar sentado en la escoba y la comadrejita aprovecho esa distracción para agarrar la snitch que volaba alrededor del buscador.

Bella, astuta y tramposa cuando quería algo, Zabini empezó a ver a la comadrejita con otros ojos, y tenía la ventaja de ser sangrepura aunque fuera una traidora a la sangre.

Theodore observaba a los Gryffindor suspirando por su Gryffindor particular, seguro de que si las cosas seguían como estaban encaminándose, no tardaría mucho en conseguirlo.

Draco observaba discretamente a donde estaba Potter junto con Granger, la loca de Lovegood y Longbottom. Granger se pasaba la mano por el cabello, acomodándolo con cuidado y este brillaba con la luz del sol como si tuviera polvo de hadas o diamantes y... ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Draco sacudió la cabeza. Todo ese tiempo en compañía de Gryffindors estaba pasándole factura aunque Potter parecía más "receptivo" a sus avances que antes de navidad y últimamente parecía haber superado su obsesión con el profesor Snape.

Quizás era hora de subir la apuesta. Cuando Potter estaba bajando las gradas, Draco alcanzo al grupo.

—Pot...—Harry le dio la mirada de "Ya habíamos pasado la etapa de los apellidos"—Harry, ¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría hacer algo en San Valentín? Ya sabes, con eso del permiso para ir a Hogsmeade... podríamos tomar algo, no sé ¿Qué opinas? —.

—Me encantaría Draco—Dijo con seguridad Harry mientras oteaba a su alrededor con discreción para ver si Severus estaba escuchando. Y ahí estaba, a unos pasos supuestamente hablando con su Jefa de Casa.

—Bien, genial. Entonces nos vemos en los carruajes—Draco se despidió y no observo los ojos negros que prometían un infierno de dolor y sufrimiento al rubio.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba subiéndose por las paredes. Por un lado, quería a Harry, por el otro, pensaba en que era el hijo de su otrora amor, mejor amiga y única persona en ver más allá de su afiliación a su casa. Era difícil para él reconciliar la idea de que un joven atractivo de 16 años legalmente emancipado y de hecho, unido a él hasta que decidieran separarse, estaba muy interesado en consumar su matrimonio con él.

Quería hacerlo, de verdad, pero una voz llamada conciencia, le dictaba ser fuerte, estoico y soportar los embates de sus deseos sin ceder a ellos. Harry era un niño... excepto que no lo era.

Sí, tenía 16 años, pero no era un niño, jamás lo fue. Harry maduro muy pronto para protegerse de los adultos de su vida hogareña antes de Hogwarts y luego solo se cuidó de Vernon y una que otra bofetada de la tía Petunia (A quien ahora le tenía lastima y algo parecido al cariño, sabiendo que sacrificó más de lo que se veía a simple vista, aunque no podía decirse que la amará) y el maniaco homicida y su club de fans que lo perseguían. Simple.

Era en realidad un hombre joven de 16 años, legalmente un adulto en su mundo y que sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Quería a Severus Snape y estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo... y lo había logrado, pero no por sus tácticas.

Severus Snape tenía que aceptar que estos sentimientos molestos por el Gryffindor empezaron mucho antes, primero fue empatía por el chico, sabiendo que su vida había sido menos que ideal, luego fueron de afecto amistoso, viendo que disfrutaba de su compañía y esas pequeñas rutinas en su hogar que pasaron a ser algo deseable. El otro tipo de afecto empezó sutil, fueron pequeños detalles los que rellenaron sus fantasías.

La forma en que Harry chupaba la pluma al concentrarse, su ceño fruncido al leer algo, la concentración cuando volaba y últimamente, su interés en temas diversos, ya que tenía bastante tiempo libre sin el quidditch. Sus conversaciones sobre tópicos inesperados como "Compararlo con un personaje muggle llamado Spock" y Severus defendiéndose de los argumentos "infantiles" de Harry y su risa, esa risa parecían campanillas de viento, alegrando su corazón.

Ese beso en el carruaje destapo una caja de pandora que no sabía que existía y ahora estaba dividido, pero no iba a dejar que Malfoy junior se saliera con la suya.

Así que ahora estaba planeando secuestrar a su esposo.

* * *

Draco sintió que por fin estaba progresando ya que Harry estaba con él en Hogsmeade sin la presencia de Granger o Weasley, aunque a Granger la extrañaba un poco. Estaban por entrar a Las Tres Escobas hasta que Severus puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

—Señor Potter, tengo un mensaje de su cónyuge. Desea hablar con usted a solas—.

—Estoy seguro de que puede esperar... —.

—Me temó que parece ser urgente—.

Harry le dio una mirada a Severus y luego miró a Draco.

—Lo siento Draco, de verdad—.

—No importa, Harry—.

—No, de verdad lo siento—.

—De verdad, no importa—Dijo Draco extendiendo su mirada hacía la barra donde Granger estaba sentada acompañada por Longbottom y Lovegood, vestida con un encantador vestido tejido rosa pálido, medias térmicas negras y un adorable gorro de lana en color crema.

Harry sonrió y entendió lo que estaba pasando.

—Bien, al menos déjame invitarte una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla—Dijo Harry haciéndole señas a Hermione—Herms, ¿podrías comprar unas cervezas de mantequilla para Draco? Tengo un mensaje urgente de mi cónyuge. Te lo agradecería mucho—Le dijo Harry a la chica en cuanto esta estuvo cerca.

—Claro Harry—Harry le dio unos galeones—Le dices "Hola" de parte mía—.

Harry asintió y se fue. Hermione guió a Draco hasta una mesa y pidió las bebidas, mientras el profesor Snape y Harry salían de la taberna y regresaban al castillo, aparentemente.

—¿Conoces al esposo de Pot... Harry, Granger? —.

—En primera, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen por el apellido, Harry nunca lo hace y si eres su amigo, entonces puedes llamarme por mi nombre, te lo he dicho, Draco. En segunda, si, lo conozco. No se revelo el género por seguridad, pero es una persona amable, aunque algo mayor para Harry, pero bueno—.

—Entonces ¿Cómo es que se casaron? —.

—Igual que tus padres, supongo. Es una cosa de sangrepura, un matrimonio arreglado desde su nacimiento por su padre—Hermione altero la historia de acuerdo con el plan de Harry.

—Así que es un mago sangrepura—.

—La verdad no lo sé. De todos modos, Harry siente algo de afecto por él, es un buen tipo—.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —.

Hermione parpadeo, fingidamente por supuesto—La verdad, no lo recuerdo, supongo que es parte del encanto del enlace, solo los cónyuges pueden decir quién es el otro en la pareja. Recuerdo la boda, pero no a la pareja de Harry—.

—Supongo que era algo que se pidió al hacer el enlace—.

—Supongo—.

De ahí, la conversación torno hacia otros tópicos, desde política hasta teoría mágica. Draco invitó las siguientes rondas de bebidas y al final del día, ya en el castillo y luego de despedirse de la chica, Draco se dio cuenta que había pasado todo el día en compañía de Granger y se había sentido cómodo y feliz todo ese tiempo.

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._

* * *

Luego de sacar a Harry de su "cita", Severus lo llevó caminando hasta la salida del pueblo y reviso que nadie los viera.

—¿Qué sucede, profesor? —.

—Silencio Potter, estoy revisando que nadie nos haya seguido—.

—Eso lo sé, profesor. Solo me preguntó de que quería hablar conmigo—.

—Silencio, aquí no—Severus abrazó a Harry y se desapareció con él hacía rumbo desconocido.

Se aparecieron frente a una cabañita al lado de una laguna congelada.

—¿Dónde estamos profesor? —.

—Primero que nada, basta de "profesor". Nadie está alrededor para escuchar que puedes tener modales. Segundo, estamos en mi refugio, compre esta cabaña hace años para tener un lugar lejos de todos y todo. Estamos en noruega, unos kilómetros retirados de Flam. Vi como querías unirte a los patinadores durante el "mercado de invierno", pero no entendí por qué no te uniste. Supuse que quizás no sabías patinar, aunque con los Dursley es fácil imaginar que quizás ni siquiera aprendiste a nadar—.

Harry se sonrojo—No es que no sepa nadar, puedo, pero no es mi actividad favorita—.

—Bueno, ya no hay lagunas o lagos suficientemente congelados para patinar en Inglaterra, así que recordé mi refugio y aquí el invierno es algo más frio que en nuestro país—.

—Podíamos ir a una pista de patinaje en la ciudad... —empezó Harry.

—¿Con toda la gente cursi y melosa en este día? No gracias, te enseñare mejor aquí—.

—Podías haberte ahorrado todo esto solo pidiéndome el día de San Valentín—.

Severus bufó y con un movimiento de su varita, ambos tenían patines de hielo y empezó la lección.

—No seas ridículo—Harry sabía que el hombre lo había "secuestrado" para estar a solas con él.

Severus llevaba de la mano a Harry y lo dejaba apoyarse en él para evitar que cayera. Lentamente, Harry se iba soltando y pronto estaba dando vueltas solo en la laguna. Severus decidió subir el nivel y le mostró como saltar. Cuando él y Lily eran amigos, la pelirroja le había enseñado a saltar en hielo, era divertido. Harry pronto estaba imitando los movimientos de Severus y logro hacer un primer saltó exitoso.

Llevaban más de media hora haciendo saltos cuando Severus oyó un crujido. Harry no lo escuchó y Severus no pudo prevenirlo. Harry saltó y el hielo cedió bajo su peso, haciendo que Harry cayera en el agua helada.

—¡Severus! ¡Ayuda! —Harry trataba de mantenerse a flote, pero era difícil cuando toda su ropa que antes era caliente, ahora se le pegaba por el agua y estaba demasiado fría.

Severus corrió olvidándose de que tenía su varita en la manga y agarro las manos de Harry, jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo del agua y el hielo. Harry estaba empezando a adquirir una coloración azul en los labios y tiritaba mucho cuando Severus lo saco de ahí. Lo cargo en brazos y corrió hacia la cabaña.

En cuanto entraron, Severus dejó a Harry en el sofá frente a la chimenea y fue por mantas y toallas, en cuanto tuvo todo, volvió con el chico y empezó a retirarle la ropa y hasta ese momento se acordó de la varita y lanzo un _Incendio_ hacia la chimenea. Pronto, Severus tenía a Harry desnudo y estaba secándolo con las toallas hechizadas para estar calientes y mullidas y lo sentó en la alfombra cerca de la chimenea y el fuego.

Harry aún estaba tiritando y apenas había pasado de azul a azul pálido sus labios. Severus lo arropo en las mantas y lanzo un hechizo de calor hacia ellas, pero el joven no dejaba de tiritar. Severus no tenía a la mano pociones pimentónicas y tardaría mucho en hacer una. Ir hasta Hogwarts con Madame Pomfrey era impensable, ya que aparecerse hasta Noruega le llevaba mucha energía y aunque se veía "bien" por fuera, su reserva de energía estaba apenas a la mitad, suficiente para algunos hechizos pero no como para volver a Hogwarts sin agotarse mágicamente.

Severus se paseaba y lanzaba cada tanto algo más de calor a las mantas, pero no parecía estar sirviendo. De repente, recordó que en algunos casos de hipotermia, lo mejor era el calor corporal. Así que empezó a retirarse la ropa y se metió dentro de las mantas abrazando con su cuerpo, el cuerpo frio de su joven esposo.

Lentamente, Harry perdió el color azul en los labios y su cuerpo dejó de tiritar, el calor de la chimenea, las mantas y el cuerpo de Severus fue suficiente. Estaba tan cómodo que se acurruco más contra Severus.

Ninguno quiso moverse.

Paso un rato cuando Harry empezó a tocar a Severus, primero fue un ligero roce de sus manos en la pierna desnuda de Severus quien empezó a removerse incómodo.

—Harry... no... —Pero no terminó la oración cuando unos labios ansiosos capturaron los suyos.

Ahora que Harry ya se había secado y calentado, Severus fue consciente de que ambos estaban desnudos y muy juntos. No había pensado muy bien las cosas, pero tampoco hizo mucho por separar a Harry de él. El beso ávido y hambriento del joven estaba haciendo estragos en sus resoluciones y su pene lo hizo notar al hincharse y ponerse firme.

Harry ahora estaba subiéndose al regazo de Severus quien tenía las piernas hacia el fuego y sin salir de las mantas, dejo que el pene de Severus se posicionara en su trasero, en medio de sus nalgas, frotándose con él. Severus jadeo cuando sintió su miembro pegado al trasero del chico.

Su conciencia se fue de paseo y sus labios se movieron de la boca de Harry hacia su cuello donde su marca ya estaba desaparecida y le hizo otra... y otra... y otra... dejando múltiples mordidas y chupetones que le dirían al mundo que Harry era suyo.

Harry jadeaba extasiado con las atenciones de su esposo y mientras este lo marcaba, Harry movía sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Severus y acariciaban y estrujaban cuanto podían mientras seguía moviendo su trasero de forma que no dejaba de frotar el miembro erecto de Severus.

La boca de Severus se movió hacia un pezón de Harry y lo mordisqueo, arrancando grititos de placer de su joven esposo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba ocupando jadeos, gemidos y gritos como medio de expresión. Harry pensaba que era eso lo que despertaba la "conciencia" moral de Severus y estaba decidido a llevar esto hasta el final.

Cuando Severus iba a decir algo, Harry lo evitaba con un beso o lamía el cuello de Severus o se frotaba más duro contra el miembro erecto.

Severus estaba delirando y convoco sin varita y sin palabras el aceite de oliva de su cocina, a falta de un buen lubricante a mano.

Sin dejar de besar a su esposo, Severus embadurno sus dedos con el aceite y penetró con cuidado con un dedo, la fruncida entrada, lo que arranco un grito de sorpresa de Harry que fue rápidamente distraído con una avariciosa boca que mordía y chupaba su labio inferior.

Un segundo dedo entro y Severus ahora masajeaba una de esas carnosas nalgas con su mano, deleitándose con ella, amasándola y ayudando con eso a que sus dedos encontraran la vía más fácil. Un tercero entro y Severus empezó a moverlos y abrirlos y cerrarlos, estirando a Harry, distendiéndolo. Harry jadeaba entre el placer y el dolor.

Severus saco los dedos y froto aceite en su miembro, alineándolo con la entrada ya preparada.

Empezó a empujar la bulbosa cabeza y Harry sintió una quemazón dolorosa, pero se mordió el labio para evitar gritar. En cuanto la cabeza paso el primer anillo de músculos, Severus se empujó con fuerza dentro de Harry y ahora si arranco un grito de dolor del chico, quien dejo salir algunas lágrimas por el dolor.

Lagrimas que Severus seco a besos mientras se quedaba quieto, esperando a que su joven esposo se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

El dolor fue remitiendo y Harry empezó a sentirse lleno en vez de dolorido. Estaba unido a su esposo, compartiendo su cuerpo por primera vez, con alguien especial. Sabía que habría dolor, pero no esperaba que Severus fuera tan atento con él, besándolo así de intimó, esperando a que el dolor pasara y ahora Harry quería algo más. Empezó a moverse inquieto y Severus coloco sus manos en las redondeces del trasero del chico y lo levantó indicándole a Harry que él tenía el control.

Harry se levantó y se dejó caer.

 _"¡Dioses! ¡Merlín! ¡Carajo!"_ Un jadeo de placer salió de sus labios al tiempo que movía su cuerpo arriba y abajo, empalándose una y otra vez a sí mismo. La cara de Harry estaba contraída en una mueca de lujuria y gemía, bramaba al tiempo que se movía una y otra vez sobre Severus quien observaba a su esposo absorto, perdido en la bruma del placer.

Severus _necesitaba_ más.

En un movimiento rápido, Harry ahora estaba tendido de espaldas sobre la alfombra y Severus estaba encima suyo, enterrado en su culo y tenía una mirada depredadora.

Las piernas de Harry fueron empujadas a los lados y Severus empezó a empujarse contra el trasero de Harry quien recibía gustoso los embistes. Severus cambio ligeramente el ángulo y dio con el punto dulce de Harry quien se retorció al sentir la corriente de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Severus sonreía satisfecho y empezó a moverse más rápido contra su esposo quien ahora lo abrazaba, reclamando esa boca sobre la suya. La mano de Severus encontró a la de Harry y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras con la otra mano se apoyaba en el piso y seguía embistiendo. Las piernas de Harry se entrelazaron detrás de la espalda de su esposo, acercándolo a él. Las mantas ya no estaban sobre ellos y se habían hecho a los lados dando una curiosa apariencia como de nido.

Ambos hombres estaban perdidos uno en el otro y el clímax llegó mientras ambos tenían sus bocas en una comunión que imitaba el intimo acto en que estaban inmersos.

Sus gemidos fueron ahogados en el beso y ambos se vaciaron, quedando lánguidos. Severus salió de su esposo y se acostó a su lado, besando su piel que ahora estaba caliente y sudada. El sueño los reclamo a ambos y así se quedaron, uno al lado del otro, abrazados, en el nido de mantas y frente al fuego.

Poco sabrían sobre el hecho de que un medallón que Kreacher guardaba celosamente emitiría un grito cuando la magia en él fue liberada y muerta, dejando un simple medallón de oro que desapareció hacia rumbo desconocido y que Kreacher lloraría de emoción sabiendo que había cumplido la voluntad de su joven amo Regulus. Poco sabrían que el objeto que Dumbledore había recuperado con ayuda de Severus unas semanas atrás en la mansión Riddle, había emitido el mismo grito que el medallón y la piedra dentro de aquel anillo había desaparecido y sido puesta en una Cámara sin usar en décadas.

Una copa de oro que estaba resguardada en la bóveda de los Lestrange había emitido un grito sobrenatural y desapareció de ahí, yendo a una cámara sin usar en años, una diadema en Hogwarts que asustó a los elfos, únicos testigos del hecho mientras ocupaban la sala de los menesteres para guardar ahí muebles sin usar, emitió ese grito sobrenatural y desapareció de su vista, yendo a parar al lado de sus hermanos.

En la mansión Malfoy, Voldemort y Nagini se habían desmayado mientras Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy se movilizaban para atenderlos. En la Cámara de las maravillas, tres de las piedras habían perdido sus grietas casi por completo mientras las grises estaban tornándose rosas (una de ellas, tenía un tinte rojo enredado con el tinte rosa) y la piedra rosa, adquiría un tinte rojo, señal de que el dueño de ese corazón había madurado sus sentimientos hacia el amor.

Las joyas de Hogwarts estaban ahora a resguardo de los duendes, quienes procurarían que jamás volvieran a la superficie, y mucho menos a ser usadas como repositorios de magia oscura.

En la piedra roja, aún quedaba un hilo negro, pero este estaba adelgazándose mucho y rápidamente. Los duendes vigilantes sonrieron, el plan de la señora Potter pronto vería su resultado, solo era cuestión de tiempo y cada vez era más cercano ese día.


	13. Un alma casi completa

**12.- Un alma casi completa**

* * *

Severus se despertó primero y luego de parpadear un poco, sintió algo cálido contra su cuerpo. De hecho, sus brazos estaban llenos de "eso" cálido. Enfoco y notó la mata de pelo negro indomable y los chupetones poniéndose morados, señal de que había marcado y reclamado a su antes virgen esposo.

¡Oh Merlín! Severus había reclamado a Harry, lo habían hecho... y un suspiro del chico se lo confirmó cuando su nombre salió de aquellos labios aún en la bruma del sueño "Severus" mientras apretaba más sus brazos contra su cuerpo, acomodándose casi como un gato, frotando su cabeza contra él, complacido y satisfecho.

Severus se tensó ante el contacto, aterrado de lo que había hecho. Le había arrebatado la inocencia al muchacho que juró proteger, le quitó aquello que Vernon había querido para sí... y no se detuvo, igual que Vernon. Era tan despreciable como él.

Había abusado de un niño.

—Para _—"¿Qué?"_ —Piensas tan alto que incluso yo puedo escucharte—Harry abrió los ojos en ese momento y parpadeo un poco antes de bostezar sonoramente.

Severus decidió moverse lejos de Harry pero él no lo dejó.

—...No, no por favor. No volvamos a esto ¿Quieres? —.

—Yo... no puedo... soy como Vernon. Te quite lo que habías guardado celosamente... —Harry puso un dedo en los labios de su marido.

—¡Shhh! No eres él. Él no me quería a mí, quería someter al "monstruo pariente de su mujer", él me veía como un juguete, algo que "estrenar" y romper a su gusto. Tú no—.

—Igual te he quitado la oportunidad de enamorarte y tener esa primera vez con alguien que am... —Harry volvió a poner un dedo en esos labios rojos por haberlos usado tanto.

—No me quitaste nada. Yo te lo di, me moría por besarte desde hace tiempo y desde ese beso, he soñado con hacer esto contigo—Dijo Harry acurrucándose en el abrazo de Severus y suspirando al encontrar su posición—Quería que tú fueras el primero y si tu quieres, el único—.

—¿Por qué? —Severus no esperaba esa respuesta. Esperaba que dijera que fue un error, o la familiaridad o algo así—¿Por qué yo? —.

—Porque me gustas, creí que lo había dejado en claro—Harry empezó a juguetear con sus dedos en la cadera de Severus—¿O debo ser más "claro"? —.

—Mocoso impertinente—.

—Tu mocoso impertinente—Replicó Harry silenciando a Severus con un beso. Luego de algunos besos más, Harry preguntó algo sobre lo que tenía curiosidad—¿Cuándo aprendiste a patinar? —.

—Fue idea de tu madre. Ella había visto este deporte en la televisión e insistió en que aprendiéramos a hacerlo. Sus padres, tus abuelos, le compraron todo el equipo para dos personas, y nos pagaron las clases. Tus abuelos me tenían en estima, quien sabe por qué. En fin, aprendimos a patinar y ella intentó eso de los saltos luego de ver a un jugador hacerlo—.

—Me es difícil pensar en mi mamá vestida con toda esa especie de armadura para el hockey—.

—No te confundas, ella era temible con el palo y más de una vez, vi a tu madre hacerle morder el polvo a los niños que se atrevían a desafiarla en el invierno—.

—¿Y los saltos? —.

Severus acercó a Harry hacia sí y permitió que la calidez del joven lo envolviera, dejándole poner una de sus piernas sobre las suyas.

—Verás, fuimos a ver un partido de un equipo de vacaciones, ya sabes, esos locales. Tu abuelo nos llevó y nos compró unas papas y refresco mientras veíamos a un grupo de hombres pelear contra otro grupo de hombres por un disco de plástico. Este jugador era pequeño en comparación a los otros, pero algo en su postura te decía que él era diferente y lo era—.

—...Mientras todos peleaban contra todos, él se mantuvo lejos y atrapó el disco mientras todos estaban distraídos. Uno de los del equipo contrario lo vio e intentó atajarlo y este hombre simplemente tomó velocidad, pego con una pierna en el hielo y se impulsó hacia arriba, saltando por sobre el otro jugador que se encogió y en cuanto aterrizó, golpeó el disco, anotó y su equipo empató.

—...Su equipo iba a perder, no había posibilidades de ganar, pero él estaba decidido a hacer lo segundo mejor. Jamás habíamos visto un salto de esos y tu madre lo intentó todo ese invierno hasta que lo logró y luego me enseñó a mi—.

—Suena a que mi mamá era increíble—Harry suspiro mientras seguía en los brazos de su marido... el cual tenía gracias a su madre ¿Cómo supo que Severus era la persona ideal para él? ¿Sería vidente o algo así? ¿Habría visto su futuro y lo planeo para que llegara hasta Severus? Pero entonces ¿Por qué el contrato solo apareció hasta que Vernon quiso... No, no iba a pensar en ese idiota cuando acababa de hacer el amor con su marido.

—Tu madre era increíble, bella, inteligente y astuta como el demonio, determinada y terca... te pareces mucho a ella—Harry se tensó ¿Por eso le había hecho el amor su esposo? —Pero eres sobre todo tú mismo, tienes algo de James Potter en tu habilidad para irritarme pero también me haces sentir querido Harry y eso es algo que jamás sentí, incluso con tu madre. Sentía que ella me tenía estima, pero no era ese tipo de cariño. Contigo me siento feliz y cuidado ¿Tiene eso algo de sentido para ti? —Dijo Severus mirando a los ojos a su joven esposo.

—Tiene todo el sentido—.

Se quedaron un rato más abrazados y cuando su estómago indico que estaba bajo de nivel, se tuvieron que parar a regañadientes y vestirse luego de lanzar algunos hechizos a su ropa. Severus había previsto la comida y comieron doble de todo lo que Severus había empacado para el día.

No fue sino hasta que regresaron al castillo que Severus sintió la quemadura de la marca tenebrosa y tuvo que pedirle a Harry que fuera hacia el Chalet. Se despidió de su esposo con un beso, esperando que su "señor" no lo requiriera para algo importante y/o doloroso. Aunque no estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando llegó.

* * *

En el salón de baile, antes la sala del trono estaba dispuesta una mesa enorme y elegante donde varios mortífagos estaban sentados y mirándose unos a otros temerosos. Un joven de cabello negro estaba sirviéndoles una sopa a cada comensal y volteó cuando llego Severus.

—Severus, bienvenido. Siéntate—.

—Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? —El chico se congeló un poco, pero luego recordó que Severus no estaba enterado de las últimas novedades.

—Mil disculpas, Severus. Se me olvido de que no estabas cuando llame a los mortífagos en la mansión. Soy yo, tu señor—.

—Esto debe ser una broma—Eso hizo enfurecer al chico y un velo rojo cubrió sus ojos.

—No es ninguna broma, Snape. ¡Siéntate! —Severus reconocía esa voz y esa furia. Ese era el señor oscuro, el cual se calmó cuando vio que Severus se había sentado. Fue hasta él y le sirvió algo de esa sopa que olía sospechosamente igual a la que había cocinado Kreach... Harry. A la que había cocinado Harry una ocasión.

—Gracias, mi... señor—Severus espero y el Lord asintió en aprobación y espero expectante a que Severus probará la sopa. El primer sorbo y Severus supo que era, de hecho, la receta de Harry. El vínculo también debía estar afectando al Lord, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? —Deliciosa, mi señor—.

—No tienes que complacerme Severus, dime tu sincera opinión—.

—De verdad es excelente mi Lord—Dijo Severus sinceramente, después de todo, ya la había probado antes. Cuando los demás mortífagos vieron que Severus no cayó muerto sobre la mesa, empezaron a comer y notaron que de hecho, si era una muy buena sopa.

Ver que ahora comían, pareció complacer al Lord quien se sentó en la cabecera y se sirvió sopa además de un platito para Nagini quien descansaba en un cojín a su lado. La serpiente aún estaba recuperándose de lo que hubiera sido que pasó unas horas atrás.

Nagini sospechaba que pudo haber sido al ver que su "papá" estaba mejor de lo que no había estado nunca. Cuando ella lo encontró, él era apenas poco más de un fantasma y luego de esa cosa-ritual-poción-lo-que-sea, estaba de vuelta con un cuerpo horrendo. Ahora era un joven bastante saludable de 16 años y Nagini lo prefería así. Además, su papá estaba feliz y quería consentirla aún y eso era todo para ella. Su papá Tom estaba feliz.

Cuando acabó la "cena", empezó la reunión privada con Severus. Todos los mortífagos fueron despedidos incluyendo Bella quien si se podía decir, estaba aún más "enamorada" del Lord. Severus se quedó a solas, exceptuando a Nagini, con su señor.

—Severus... ¿Sabes por qué estoy en este "cuerpo"? — _"Pregunta capciosa, seguro"._

—No estoy seguro de entender mi Lord. El cuerpo como tal, lo creo usted con la poción ritual hace casi dos años, pero ignoro porque es ahora tan joven. Mi pericia en pociones es basta pero como esa poción fue de su invención, desconozco efectos secundarios posibles—.

—En efecto Severus. El cuerpo tal cual, lo obtuve con mi poción y la parte ritual me permitió acceder a ese cuerpo "vacío" y ocuparlo, eso quiere decir que este cuerpo es "nuevo", pero no había "efectos secundarios". Esto que ves es el resultado de algo que sucedió con el niño. No estoy seguro de que fue. Sentí un inmenso dolor en la cabeza, incluso Nagini lo sufrió. Ambos nos desmayamos y cuando despertamos, yo estaba en este cuerpo, mi Yo joven de 16 años y Nagini, bueno, ella perdió algo importante de mi magia que le había regalado—.

"¿El Horrocrux? ¡Eso confirmaba las sospechas de Dumbledore sobre la serpiente! Un minuto, ¿Perdió "eso"? ¿Cómo fue eliminado?" —Mi señor, no estoy seguro de estar entendiendo.

—¿Sabes que es un horrocrux, Severus? —.

—Solo en teoría mi señor, nunca he visto uno—.

—Yo sí, Nagini era mi horrocrux. Ella y otro objeto contenían una parte de mi alma. Sospecho que al usar la sangre del niño, he fortalecido el vínculo que ya existía entre él y yo y esto—Dijo el Lord señalando su cuerpo—Es el resultado de esa conexión fortalecida. Algo sucedió hoy y sospecho que pudo haber sido. ¿El niño estuvo hoy con su cónyuge? —.

—Si mi señor. El niño recibió un mensaje de reunirse con su cónyuge el día de hoy y parecía urgente. Yo mismo entregué ese mensaje—Mejor que se enterara por él y no por Draco.

—Ya veo, ¿Y no intentaste traer al niño ante mí? —.

—Lo pensé mi Lord, pero Dumbledore me ha estado vigilando luego de que el niño estuvo interesado en mi persona, pero ahora el joven Malfoy parece haber empezado a conquistar al niño y decidí dejarle el camino libre. Ahora el niño me considera una especie de amigo y Dumbledore no ha visto con buenos ojos a ninguno de los dos, ni a Draco ni a mi—.

—Ya veo, tienes que ser cuidadoso—El Lord fue hasta un armario lleno de licores y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey de fuego y le sirvió uno a Severus quien lo tomó cuidando de no ofender a su señor—Lamentablemente no está funcionando. Hoy sentí algo durante el dolor de la conexión. Afecto, lujuria, cariño, todo eso junto y algo parecido al dolor en mi trasero. No hay que ser un experto para imaginar que sucedió hoy ¿No crees Severus? El mocoso ya no es un niño, no más. Ha consumado su matrimonio y es recíproco o nunca hubiera sentido esa intensidad de emociones—.

Severus tomó un trago grande del licor para evitar mirar a su señor, no estaba seguro de poder ocultar ese pensamiento en particular.

—...En fin. Lo mejor es encontrar la forma de que termine esa relación y dado que parece preferir hombres mayores, quién lo diría, tú debes seducirlo. Es evidente que Draco es una mera entretención, aunque podría continuar siendo una especie de "amigo" del niño. Sobre todo para saber si siente algo por ti en algún punto de tu seducción—.

—Se hará como usted ordene mi Lord—Dijo Severus haciendo una reverencia.

—Puedes retirarte—Severus salió de ahí, pensando en muchas cosas y en que tenía que informar de esto a Albus.

Mientras tanto, el Lord acariciaba a Nagini mientras la serpiente parecía casi ronronear, si no fuera porque Voldemort sabía que las serpientes solo siseaban, casi podría jurar que Nagini era un gato consentido.

—¿Quieres tu mantita Nagini? —La serpiente asintió y se dejó consentir por su "papá".

En cuanto sintió la manta sobre sus escamas, se enroscó sobre sí misma y se acomodó en la calidez de la manta que había sido tejida solo para ella.

—Tus humanos parecen haber disfrutado la cena—Siseó la serpiente.

—Eso espero, es la primera vez que cocinó una cena para todos, pero siento que la comida de los elfos no sabe tan bien ¿No lo crees princesa? —La serpiente asintió y continuaron hablando un rato antes de irse a dormir, mientras los asistentes a la cena, los mortífagos, estaban algo confusos acerca de la juventud aparente de su señor y lo que pudo haber pasado para que su señor se sintiera impelido a alimentarlo. Aunque debían aceptar que había sido una muy buena comida.

* * *

—Entonces Severus, ¿Voldemort ahora es joven? —Albus estaba recibiendo el informe de Severus, intrigado por este nuevo desarrollo.

—Así es, el Lord ahora es un joven de 16 años ¿Por qué? —.

—Tengo la teoría de que fue la época donde se fue completamente a la oscuridad—.

—Pero dijiste que su primer horrocrux fue el anillo...—Albus lo paró ahí alzando su mano.

—Su primer horrocrux fue, de hecho, producto de la furia, no de algo planeado como lo fue el diario. Tom se había enterado de que su madre había sido maltratada, que ella había básicamente drogado y violado a su padre para concebirlo y aún así, Tom no pudo obviar el desprecio de su padre hacia su persona—.

—...Tom odiaba a Tom Riddle Sr. Lo odiaba porque el continuó su vida sin él e incluso sus abuelos sabiendo de su existencia, lo ignoraron y él jamás conoció algo diferente al desprecio e indiferencia de parte de los muggles. Así que cuando los enfrento, ya había conseguido el anillo quitándoselo a su tío, mató a toda su familia paterna en un arranque de furia—.

—...No fue, un acto premeditado a pesar de todo, simplemente aprovechó el homicidio para experimentar algo que quería intentar. El segundo horrocrux, sin embargo, es una historia diferente. Myrtle Warren fue asesinada de forma premeditada por su origen, y todo hubiera continuado si no fuera porque se dijo que la escuela podía cerrar. Fue un error de cálculo de parte de Tom, y eso derivó en la expulsión de Rubeus cuando se le adjudicó el homicidio a su acromántula mascota—.

—...La premeditación, las tácticas intimidatorias, el terror sembrado durante meses... eso fue cuando tenía 16, y dejó que sus deseos más oscuros tomaran el control de sus decisiones. No me cabe la menor duda que fue cuando ya estaba más allá de la redención—.

—Hay algo más ¿No es cierto, Albus? —.

—Sí, hay algo más mi muchacho... hoy durante mi paseo vespertino, algo de magia oscura fue detectada en mi oficina. El anillo que recuperamos de la propiedad de los Gaunt libero la parte de alma que tenía de Voldemort. Los retratos me informaron que algo parecido a un rostro apareció en medio de un humo negro de pura magia oscura, luego, el anillo desapareció sin más—.

—¿Desapareció? ¿Luego de que esa parte de alma salió del anillo? —Severus no entendía que estaba pasando.

—Creo, que algo que sucedió esta tarde, liberó los fragmentos de alma de Voldemort, el hecho de que Voldemort ahora tenga su cuerpo adolescente, me hace pensar en que ese fragmento de alma se ha unido a Voldemort, y muy probablemente, todos los restantes horrocruxes también—.

—¿Tiene su alma entera? —.

—No, solo que ahora está, digamos, más completa que nunca. Dime ¿Has visto a Harry hoy? —Severus se sonrojo furiosamente—¿Eso es un sí mi muchacho? —.

—Yo... nosotros salimos por el día, ya sabes, estamos "casados" después de todo—Severus volteo su rostro, incapaz de ver a los ojos a Albus quien tenía ese maldito brillo en ellos.

—Ahh, ya veo ¿Sucedió algo que debiera saber? —.

—Nada que te concierna—.

—Severus, ¿Se besaron? —Severus se sonrojo un poco más—¿No? Nada como eso, entonces ¿Tuvieron algo más? ¿Quizás intimaron? —Ese maldito brillo...

—¡Sí! ¡Intimamos! ¡Jodimos! ¡Se la metí por el culo! ¡Hicimos el amor! Usa el eufemismo que quieras. Sí, está bien, consumamos nuestro matrimonio—Severus, que había estado parado todo este tiempo se sentó en una silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Severus aún se reprochaba su falta de control sobre sí mismo—Debí resistir. Soy un adulto, no un adolescente hormonal como lo es él. ¡Merlín! Soy un monstruo como el maldito de su tío—Severus se torturaba a sí mismo, a pesar de que Harry lo había convencido momentáneamente de lo contrario.

—Mi muchacho. No crees eso en realidad. Lo sé porque solo algo tan poderoso como un amor puro pudo haber roto un hechizo tan oscuro como el que sella los horrocruxes en sus recipientes—.

—Albus, él es un niño. Se supone que yo debo protegerlo, cuidarlo, amarlo como un hijo, no como una pareja...—.

—Pero lo haces Severus ¿Por qué otro motivo lo hubieras hecho? Además, sabes tan bien como yo que la vida de Harry no ha sido la de un niño. Harry no tuvo tiempo de ser niño, y aún así es un joven, un hombre joven excelente. Legalmente ha sido considerado un adulto por la comunidad mágica y es tu cónyuge. No hay nada malo en intimar con tu pareja Severus. La verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué cediste? Harry es evidente que te ama, pero ¿Y tú? ¿Lo amas? —.

—No lo sé, creo que sí, pero luego recuerdo que es su hijo y me siento un pervertido—.

—Sí Severus, es hijo de Lily, quien fue tu gran amor de juventud, pero también es hijo de James, tu segundo peor enemigo de juventud. Aún así, empezaste a preocuparte por él y tus sentimientos crecieron ¿Qué tiene de malo eso cuando eres, de hecho, correspondido? No desperdicies esta oportunidad, la vida es incierta y debes aprovechar el presente mi niño. Harry es alguien único y si él ha decidido que tú eres a quien quiere, nada lo hará desistir, deberías saber eso, los Gryffindor somos muy determinados—.

—Tercos, dirás—.

—Usa el eufemismo que quieras Severus—Severus rió suavemente con la broma de su mentor.

—Entonces ¿amor puro? —.

—Pensarías que el amor puro es cualquier amor, pero no. El amor puro nace del deseo de proteger, cuidar y servir. Harry quiere ayudarte en todo lo que se pueda, protegerte, sostenerte, ser parte de tu vida, un cómplice y amigo y un amante. Y tu deseas lo mismo para con él. Ese tipo de afecto es difícil de lograr pero no imposible por que surge de la convivencia y la complicidad—.

—Suena como cualquier clase de amor—.

—Oh no, Severus. No lo es en absoluto. Harry, literalmente, daría su alma si con eso la tuya queda intacta, daría su vida por la tuya sin dudarlo. El piensa en ti, como en algún momento tu pensaste en Lily. Si ella hubiera correspondido tus sentimientos, hubieran tenido este tipo de amor—.

—Harry no es Lily—.

—Lo sé, y tú también lo sabes. Por eso estoy tranquilo con ustedes dos—.

—Yo...gracias Albus—.

—De nada. Deberías ir con tu esposo, puede estar preocupado si te demoras—.

Severus salió de ahí luego de asentir y dejó a Albus, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Tom había vuelto, aunque seguía siendo Voldemort, Harry y Severus habían progresado (¡por fin!) en su relación, los horrocruxes habían desaparecido, aunque aún tenía dudas respecto a si la parte de alma que había en Harry había desaparecido o no y finalmente, varios Slytherin que estaban comportándose "extraño", sobre todo Draco Malfoy, quien fue visto pasando el día con Hermione Granger, sin llamarla por esa palabra grosera.

 _"Lily tenía razón"._ Pensó Dumbledore, sobre la instrucción de Lily de dejar las cosas en su curso natural. Ahora que ya no había intentado manipular las cosas hacia la luz, las personas estaban tomando las decisiones correctas y él solo debía estar ahí, para cuando fuera por su ayuda, no antes.

Se preguntó, no por primera vez, cuál era el plan de Lily en realidad. Voldemort parecía fortalecerse, pero los informes que le había dado Severus indicaban que estaba más preocupado por ser agradable, seguramente afectado por las emociones de Harry, las cuales estaban permeando en su personalidad.

Pero ¿Serían permanentes? ¿O dependería de que Harry siguiera vivo y feliz? ¿Si hubiera sido feliz desde el principio, podría haber modificado los años anteriores y sus encuentros con Voldemort? Eran preguntas sin respuestas.

* * *

Severus llegó a su hogar y ahí estaba Harry esperándolo, en la sala y aparentemente preocupado, hasta que lo vio y entonces su cara se iluminó.

—¡Severus! ¡Has vuelto! —Dijo Harry mientras se lanzaba hacia él atrapándolo en sus brazos.

—¡Claro que he vuelto mocoso! —Dijo Severus besando el cabello de su esposo.

—Tenía miedo por ti. Tengo miedo cada que él te llama—Severus observó los ojos de Harry, acuosos, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

Bajo su cara hacia el joven y lo besó, lento, sintiendo cada milímetro de sus labios, permitiendo a su cuerpo decir lo que le costaba decir en voz alta, que estaba enamorado de Harry. Sus brazos se movieron y rodearon a Harry, atrayéndolo más hacia él y profundizando la caricia. Sus lenguas se reconocían y bailaban una danza erótica y sensual, llena de emoción. Cuando el beso termino, Harry suspiró complacido.

—Nada va a evitarme regresar a tu lado mocoso—Dijo Severus, acariciando el rostro de su joven amante.

Harry se frotó contra la mano de Severus que acariciaba su rostro, casi como un gato y contento de que estuvieran juntos.

—¿Cama? —Severus levantó una ceja—¡Para dormir! Quise decir, que vayamos a dormir—Corrigió Harry con el rostro completamente rojo.

Severus se rió suavemente—Lastima, tenia ganas de marcar el resto de tu cuello—Le dijo al oído en voz baja, lo soltó y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Harry tardó apenas un segundo en seguirlo y Severus se dedicó esa noche a marcar el cuello de su esposo mientras lo poseía, de forma que fuera evidente que era suyo y solo suyo, aunque solo lo supieran sus amigos.

Al día siguiente, muchos de sus amigos le preguntaron a Harry porque estaba usando ese cuello de tortuga... cuando este no estaba bostezando por el cansancio, a lo cual el respondía poniéndose rojo como un tomate y balbuceando excusas, mientras Severus Snape estuvo bastante complacido de sí mismo durante todo el día y traía una sonrisa torcida y petulante. Casi nadie conecto ambos hechos, excepto aquellos que ya sabían sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

Ellos querían el chisme completo.


	14. Interludio y respuestas

**13.- Interludio y respuestas**

* * *

Dado que Draco recibió las nuevas órdenes de continuar siendo amigo de "Potter", pero desistir de los planes de conquista (los cuales "ejecutaría" Snape), Draco no vio problema en continuar charlando y pasando el tiempo con su nueva persona favorita, aunque no lo diría en voz alta ni muerto.

Ante todo, era un Slytherin, y el resto de su casa, era probable que no viera con buenos ojos su "amistad" con Granger. Sin embargo, el defendería esa amistad insistiendo en que no podía hacerse solo amigo del cara-rajada sin incluir a alguno de sus otros "amigos" y Granger era la más soportable de su "circulo interno".

Sí, eso debía funcionar.

Mientras Draco llegaba a sus propias conclusiones, el resto de los de su año no estaban en mejores condiciones. Zabini se encontró a si mismo fantaseando con haber pasado el día de San Valentín con la comadrejita, pensando en cómo sería besarla y luego descartando sus propios pensamientos como "antinaturales", Theo solo contaba los días sabiendo que más pronto que tarde estaría cortejando a su Gryffindor. Mientras tanto, Parkinson se descubrió pensando en que podía haber poseído a su "novio-no-oficial" de pasar tiempo con Granger, aunque debía aceptar que la sangresucia últimamente se vestía decentemente.

Por el lado de los maestros, Remus no estaba ni preocupado ni acongojado ni nada. Si algo sabía de Lily Potter es que ella no dejaba cabo sin atar. Sabía que al final de este alocado plan, todo saldría bien y simplemente fluyo con las cosas y disfrutaba de tener de vuelta un trabajo estable que no implicará arriesgar su vida constantemente y que estaba empezando una relación con la adorable Tonks. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Sirius estaría feliz con él y su decisión de estar con Tonks, a pesar de lo sobreprotector que era Sirius con su familia y sus amigos.

Minerva McGonagall entendía perfectamente la casi permanente sonrisa en Severus, no es que no le diera algo de miedo verlo sonreír, pero cuando veía las miradas discretas que se daban entre él y Harry y ese cuello de tortuga que no parecía encajar del todo en los hábitos del chico. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado y continúo pasado desde el día de San Valentín. Lo que le impresionaba era más bien el hecho de que Voldemort no hubiera llamado al hombre para obligarle a revelar porque parecía querer la compañía del chico, a menos que esas fueran las órdenes del señor oscuro, lo que de hecho era algo irónico tomando en cuenta que ellos estaban unidos.

Los demás profesores que habían asistido a la boda y los amigos de Harry y miembros del ED, en cambio, estaban sorprendidos de que Harry pareciera querer genuinamente al profesor y que este fuera reciproco en sus sentimientos. No había necesidad ya de explicar el cuello de tortuga, sabiendo que algunas personas tenían "complejo de vampiro". Lo más probable es que Harry tuviera marcas de amor en todo el cuerpo si su ropa indicaba algo.

Aún nadie lograba sacarle el chisme a Harry… excepto Hermione, quien había tomado nota de lo que le dijo Harry. Tenía algunas ideas perversas para cuando tuviera en sus manos a cierto hurón y la idea de ponerle unas orejitas sonaba tentadora, pero primero lo primero, debía trabajar al hurón un poco más antes de tenerlo como masilla entre sus manos.

Hermione Granger empezó sutil, cuando Draco estaba cerca y sentía su mirada, ella se llevaba la punta de la pluma de escribir a sus labios y la chupaba ligeramente, distraída y con la mirada "perdida en el espacio", pero calculando el momento preciso de sacar su lengua y pasarla lento sobre sus labios.

La primera vez que hizo ese movimiento, fue durante la clase de pociones y el sonido de un frasco de tinta rompiéndose fue casi estruendoso en la bastante silenciosa mazmorra. Draco se disculpó profusamente pero convocó el frasco roto con su varita y evitó pararse de su asiento hasta que acabó la clase y fue el primero en salir disparado del aula cuando la clase termino.

Hermione estaba muy complacida de sí misma ese día y a Severus no se le paso la acción de la niña ni la respuesta del rubio. Así que empezó a observarlos y noto señales en ambos de que querían algo más uno del otro que una amistad, luego vio a su esposo y noto una sonrisa petulante muy parecida a la suya, cuando algo salía excepcionalmente bien. Ahora sabía que su esposo estaba detrás de esto y se admiró aún más de lo Slytherin que era su leoncito.

* * *

Había pasado más de un mes y los informes de Snape eran alentadores y los informes de Draco le decían que de hecho, Potter había estado buscando afanosamente al maestro de pociones con pretextos y que luego se encerraban en el aula más cercana y salían de ahí con la ropa desarreglada y los labios hinchados.

Todo eso, ya lo sabía el Lord incluso sin los informes, el maldito muchacho hormonal tenía sus sentimientos a flor de piel y trasmitía con cierta regularidad, ecos de los mismos hacia su persona, dotándolo de un conocimiento perturbador acerca de cuánto le gustaba al chico ser montado y que lo mordieran.

Pero además de la vida sexual del adolescente, que él no quería saber, muchas gracias; estaba algo ahí, subyacente y fuera de su alcance, pero había un pulso, un eco reconocible de algo familiar y se preguntó que podía ser. Vivía dentro del niño, pero no era parte de él o su núcleo.

La primera vez que lo sintió fue cuando le dejo ver los recuerdos de Vernon y su ejecución, cuando cerró la conexión, el eco estaba ahí y dio a conocer su presencia en la mente del Lord. Ahora, cada que el mocoso estaba en alguna emoción fuerte, ese eco llegaba hasta él y empezó a sentirlo familiar. Voldemort estaba seguro de que lo conocía, que sabía que era, pero no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

Además de todo eso, Voldemort tenía que lidiar con una nueva complicación, tenía emociones nuevamente.

Mientras tenía su apariencia serpentina, sus emociones se limitaban al odio, la furia y la "alegría" malsana proveniente del dolor de otros, luego de lo de Vernon, sintió compasión, una emoción que no conoció nunca, ni cuando era adolescente y antes de su "cambio físico", empezó a sentir empatía, alegría real, piedad y otras emociones consideradas parte de la luz. Luego estaba esa fijación con Martha Stewart que se permeo a su personalidad, aunque noto que sus mortífagos le tenían más miedo en esta forma de amabilidad que cuando era un bastardo sin corazón, así que no todo estaba perdido.

Lo malo de tener emociones, es que se encontró siendo amable con sus seguidores, cocinaba para ellos al menos una vez por semana, mimaba a Nagini a quien consideraba su princesita (cosa que la serpiente amaba escuchar de parte de él), y siendo más agradable con Narcissa y Bellatrix, esta última parecía estar bastante interesada en su persona y cuando él cocinaba, ella se ofrecía a ayudarlo.

Él sabía que la mujer estaba enamorada de él y se sorprendió siendo amigable con ella, esperando no darle alas, cuando anteriormente se habría aprovechado de ese enamoramiento.

Definitivamente tenía que aplastar las emociones del chico antes de ir por él y terminarlo, Severus se encargaría de eso una vez que el chico estuviera más enamorado que nunca, Severus revelaría que todo fue solo para obtener su cuerpo y eso destruiría sus emociones, pero antes debía eliminar los sentimientos por su esposo.

El tiempo se le hacía eterno al Lord esperando el momento justo.

* * *

Harry había vuelto a cocinar para Severus, lo que hacía feliz a Severus, y Harry notó que Kreacher ahora era inusualmente amable e incluso ayudaba a Dobby antes de que éste requiriera ayuda. Eso era extraño, pero con los elfos, todo era extraño, así que Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó con sus actividades. Estaba sacando una charola del horno cuando escucho a alguien detrás suyo.

—Huele bien—Dijo Severus abrazando por detrás a Harry quien se sorprendió un poco pero luego se acurruco dentro del abrazo.

—Hice tu favorito, cordero a la menta—.

—No es mi favorito—.

—¿No? ¿Cuál es tu favorito entonces? —Preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

—Uhmm, Harry en mi cama, servido con salsa de chocolate. De hecho, creo que quiero el postre antes de cenar—Harry apenas alcanzó a lanzar un hechizo de estasis en su cordero antes de ser levantado en los brazos de su esposo.

Severus subió las escaleras casi corriendo y abrió su habitación, la ahora "habitación nupcial", ya que Harry mudó sus cosas a su habitación al día siguiente de San Valentín y decidieron convertir la otra habitación en alguna sala de juegos o algo así.

Harry se dejó llevar por su esposo y pronto ambos estaban en la cama, arrancándose la ropa y chupando cuanta piel podían. Harry dejó una marca carmesí en la clavícula de su esposo mientras Severus adoraba marcar el cuello de Harry, de forma que su pequeño demonio de ojos verdes tuviera que cubrirse. Nadie debía deleitarse en el pecado que era el delicioso cuello de su amante.

—Sev… —El jadeo ya era una segunda lengua en Harry—No aguanto… por favor—.

Severus entendió perfectamente lo que quería su Gryffindor así que ocupo la varita para dejarlo preparado con un hechizo de lubricación. No era tan excitante ni tan íntimo como hacerlo de la forma tradicional, pero Harry era bastante entusiasta y siempre era impaciente, así que en los últimos días, el hechizo era el método preferido de la pareja para llegar al punto.

Harry abrió la boca y gimió en éxtasis cuando sintió a su esposo entrando en él, la sensación de ser estirado y llenado al límite era simplemente grandiosa. Severus empezó un vaivén firme y certero, teniendo los pies de Harry firmemente afianzados en sus hombros, de forma que la ceñida entrada estaba a su total merced y su miembro entraba profundamente en Harry, enterrándose hasta la base.

Pronto, todo el sonido de la habitación eran solo los jadeos y gemidos entrecortados, junto con algunos gritos ocasionales cuando Severus daba justo en el punto de placer de Harry. La sensación de saberse el primero y el único en la vida del joven era simplemente embriagadora. Saber que él, Severus Snape, era el que podía convertir al rebelde Gryffindor en una masa nerviosa y a su total merced… ¡Dioses! Severus sabía que era demasiada suerte.

—Harry, mi Harry—Severus dio una estocada firme y algo violenta que hizo gritar fuertemente a Harry. Bajo los pies de su amante y llevo las piernas del chico al lado de sus caderas y siguió embistiendo aunque de forma más corta, pero más rápida. Bajo su cuerpo hasta poder juntar su frentes mientras Harry enlazaba sus piernas detrás de la espalda de Severus, acercándolo más a él—Me encantas. Me encanta darte placer…. Así… tan delicioso… lo apretado que estas…—.

Harry respondió la declaración de su esposo besándolo febrilmente mientras era invadido y lo disfrutaba—Más Sev…—Los ojos verdes estaban nublados por la felicidad y la lujuria, su voz era ronca y baja, apenas más alta que un susurro, pero había algo en la forma de decir su nombre que movió el interior de Severus y bajo un poco el ritmo de sus estocadas, empezando un ritmo lento, pausado, disfrutando de sentir como entraba en su esposo, la forma en que Harry jadeaba, sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus bocas reconociéndose lenta y sensualmente…

Severus sabía que Harry era un fuego en el que él estaba dispuesto a quemarse. Le tomo mucho darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos habían cambiado a algo más profundo que solo un enamoramiento o mera lujuria. Deseaba que Harry fuera feliz, deseaba que estuviera a salvo, incluso a costa de su propia vida o felicidad. Quería darle todo su ser a Harry.

—¡Harry! —El nombre salió de sus labios cuando el clímax llegó, dejando todo su sistema fundido en el placer absoluto y una paz inmensa. Felicidad. Era feliz… junto a Harry.

Los besos post-orgásmicos eran suaves y pausados, hechos para sentirse en su totalidad más que para la pasión desenfrenada. Harry estaba feliz en brazos de Severus, aún unidos por su sexo, la forma en que era retenido, poseído… Harry estaba cayendo más y más por Severus. Estaba enamorado del hombre, no como cuando le gustaba Cho, sino de verdad enamorado. Perdido.

Eso aterraba y maravillaba a Harry por igual. ¿Severus lo amaría también? ¿O solo tenían este "acuerdo civil con sexo"? Fuera lo que fuera lo que tenían entre ellos, era mucho más de lo que Harry pensó que obtendría de Severus y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, así que una vez que se deshiciera del sin nariz, iba a convencer a Severus de que debían continuar casados. No iba a permitirle al hombre alejarse.

Severus salió de Harry y le permitió acurrucarse junto a él de forma que su rostro quedó enterrado en su cuello, podía sentir la cálida respiración y los suspiros felices que el chico emitía contra su piel. Severus pensaba que sería un verdadero idiota si permitía al chico alejarse cuando la guerra terminara. Sabía que sería una dura batalla.

Hasta ahora, sus amigos y familia "adoptada" habían estado conformes con su "matrimonio" por que suponían que este sería transitorio y luego Harry podría buscar una buena bruja y tener un montón de bebés babeantes.

Sobre su cadáver si él tenía algo que decir.

La sola idea de que Harry tuviera a alguien más en su vida era intolerable, le enviaba oleadas de desesperación el simple hecho de imaginarlo junto a alguien más y sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de este demonio de ojos verdes y que Merlín amparara al idiota que se atreviera a alejarlo de su lado.

Un gruñido directo de sus estómagos los despertó de la cómoda modorra post-sexo en que estaban sumidos, recordándoles que aún tenían que cenar.

—Vamos Sev, creo que debemos comer—Dijo Harry soltándose de su abrazo y moviéndose hacia afuera de la cama. Un nuevo "collar" de mordiscos adornaba el cuello de Harry mientras una muy clara marca amoratada estaba en la clavícula de Severus. Harry le dio una maravillosa vista de su trasero mientras iba al baño y Severus suspiró. Había tenido más sexo y sonrisas esas últimas semanas que en toda su vida adulta.

Cuando Harry salió del baño, Severus ya casi había terminado de vestirse y cuando Harry estuvo vestido, ambos bajaron y comieron el cordero que Harry había hecho, así como el postre que resulto ser pudín de chocolate.

Esa noche, mientras Severus dormía, Harry se deleitaba observando a su esposo y cuando su respiración se volvió pausada, señal de que estaba profundamente dormido, Harry se atrevió a ir más allá.

—...Te amo Severus—Dijo Harry en un susurro antes de acurrucarse aún más contra su esposo, quien solo reaccionó abrazando un poco más fuerte el menudo cuerpo.

* * *

Voldemort sintió como si el fuego quemara su nuevo cuerpo por la forma en que el dolor se había apoderado de él mientras dormía. Lo sintió tan claro como el cristal. El enlace del chico.

Había estado ahí todo el tiempo, frente a sus ojos, solo que no había podido verlo a través de los ojos de su espía por sus escudos oclumánticos impenetrables. En cambio el mocoso era particularmente abierto en cuanto a sus pensamientos y emociones.

Cuando soltó esa declaración de amor, el enlace vibro complacido y él pudo sentirlo en plenitud, la felicidad irradiando por todos los poros del chico.

Severus Snape era el esposo de Harry Potter… ¡y él le había dado el pretexto perfecto a Snape para ser más abierto respecto a su relación!

Decir que el Lord estaba menos que feliz era verse corto, Voldemort está furioso. Consigo mismo y con su espía. Una vez más había subestimado el poder del amor, como a Dumbledore le encantaba llamarlo.

Lo había subestimado cuando intentó matar por primera vez al mocoso, lo había subestimado cuando no entendió el amor que Severus le profesaba a la madre del niño y ahora, lo había subestimado una vez más con el mocoso y sus sentimientos correspondidos.

Porque eran correspondidos a plenitud, el enlace no vibraría así a menos que el amor entre ellos fuera recíproco.

Voldemort odiaba estar equivocado, pero no podía simplemente convocar y matar a Severus, un enlace así de fuerte podía tener consecuencias inesperadas y sumado a la extraña conexión que parecía compartir con el mocoso, no quería estar en el extremo receptor de las consecuencias que romper ese vínculo pudiera traer.

No. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, tenía que tener paciencia y buscar una forma de eliminar ese vínculo o al menos, matarlos a ambos sin sufrir consecuencias. Mientras tanto, tendría que fingir estar ignorante de esos dos.

Por desgracia, eso significaba tener que soportar los insufribles sentimientos del mocoso y su felicidad punzante y dolorosa.

* * *

El hilo negro persistente en la piedra que correspondía a Harry estaba adelgazándose rápidamente. Los duendes que sabían sobre las profecías de la señora Potter simplemente supieron que la hora se estaba acercando y era momento de empezar los preparativos, sacar los objetos de la cámara especial y preparar el papeleo correspondiente, según las instrucciones de Lily Potter.

Griphook empezó con el papeleo mientras Ragnok, un duende especializado en los objetos de la otra cámara anexa a la de las maravillas, hacía los preparativos para la siguiente fase del plan de la señora Potter.

Hace años, cuando Lily llegó con Griphook, ella le dijo que su mundo iba a terminar. Griphook le dijo que con todo respeto, el destino del mundo de los magos no le podía importar mucho menos. Ella le dijo que no se trataba solo de los magos, sino de ellos también.

Les dijo que excavaran más profundo en sus minas, que buscaran en un espacio que todos sus duendes expertos, dijeron que no había nada que valiera la pena explotar. La señora Potter tenía razón, excavaron más a fondo y hallaron la Cámara de las maravillas, un inmenso espacio hueco con miles de tesoros que solo existían en cuentos de su gente y de otras criaturas.

El tridente de Poseidón, el grimorio de Herpo El Loco que se creía perdido, Excalibur, el Grial, el Cráter, el Caldero de Ceridwen, la Fuente de Rhidderch, el Caldero azul de Tyrnoe, el Caldero de Tyrnoc, el Caldero de Branwen, tantos y tantos tesoros… y luego, justo donde dijo la señora Potter, estaban las piedras del "corazón". Los duendes empezaron a dividir todos los objetos en "criaturas" y "magos", luego fue evidente que muchos de ellos estaban entretejidos y la magia de las criaturas mágicas y los magos estaba fuertemente unida, incluso en esas piedras que ahora custodiaban.

Luego estaba esa esfera de cristal enorme que contenía una sola cosa y Lily les dijo que cuando esa pieza dejara de brillar, necesitarían un sustituto y que ella podría proveerles el sustituto, pero necesitaba su juramento de que harían su voluntad al pie de la letra. Confiaba en el corazón amoroso de su hijo, pero el destino a veces era caprichoso y cruel y ella quería dejarle el camino listo en caso de que lo necesitara.

Les dejo a los duendes pergaminos y pergaminos con todas las indicaciones, consiguió la sangre de un hada a la que le mostró lo que sabía, el unicornio fue un juego de niños, en cuanto lo vio, el mismo se acercó, dispuesto a darle algo de su preciada sangre de buena fe y gracias a su marido y Sirius, quitarle sangre a Remus fue más sencillo. Algo dentro de Remus logro controlar al lobo el tiempo suficiente para proteger a su cachorro. Luego, Lily los _oblivio_ para más seguridad, para evitar que se confiaran. Confiarse en tiempos de guerra era muy peligroso.

Los duendes entretejieron las barreras, sumando la sangre del matrimonio Potter y la de los Black donada por Sirius, otorgando así un bastión impenetrable para el heredero de los Potter y su futuro cónyuge. Lily había dejado las piezas en su lugar y luego de que terminó, se dedicó a disfrutar su embarazo y el poco tiempo que pasaría al lado de su hijo, orando por que las cosas salieran bien y que el destino se pusiera de parte suya en esto.

Griphook estaba viendo con sus propios ojos las previsiones de la señora Potter, y ahora estaba seguro, se cumpliría la voluntad de Lily, la salvadora del mundo mágico, aunque solo los duendes lo supieran.


	15. Severus se va

**14.- Severus... se va**

* * *

Casi acababa el año escolar. Eso significaba que ese año, había sido el más tranquilo en Hogwarts en mucho tiempo. El verano prácticamente estaba encima y el último partido de quidditch sería en poco tiempo y después de eso, los exámenes y sería todo.

Severus Snape estaba dividido entre la alegría de poder estar más tiempo con Harry y la zozobra de que el Lord no le hubiera llamado en meses. No era normal y él lo sabía.

Sumado a esos sentimientos contradictorios estaban los hechos de las últimas semanas. Zabini había estado cerca siempre de Ginny Weasley, no le hablaba, solo estaba cerca, como vigilándola. Luego estaban los berrinches de la señorita Parkinson que se habían incrementado con el correr de las semanas, Draco Malfoy continuaba su "amistad" con Granger y ambos eran vistos a solas, sin Harry, el cual se suponía, era el pretexto por el cual Malfoy era amable con Granger, y luego estaba Nott, mirando siempre hacía la mesa de Gryffindor... y a quien miraba, era lo interesante.

Severus sabía que no debía interferir, pero estos eran "sus" niños. Todos podían decir que era un bastardo total, pero tratándose de sus serpientes él era completamente diferente. No era un tipo de papá sustituto o hermano mayor, sino que simplemente los trataba con respeto, ningún problema era "tonto" o algo "de chicos", sus serpientes sabían que podían acudir a él por ayuda, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que eran la casa más odiada de Hogwarts.

El ambiente que se vivía en esos días era de una calma extraña, y eso tenía a Severus en constante guardia, se sentía como la calma antes de la tormenta. Algo grave estaba pasando y sabía que Harry estaría en el medio.

* * *

Hermione busco en toda la biblioteca de las bóvedas de Harry y por fin encontró las tan sonadas leyes mágicas. Era un libro negro que traía el sello de la familia Potter arriba de dos varitas cruzadas. Les dijo a los duendes que necesitaría una copia del libro y procedió a duplicarlo.

Cuando lo empezó a leer, no podía creerlo. Las leyes de la magia permitían la venganza siempre y cuando los delitos de un mago fueran graves, también había una excepción cuando un muggle le hacía daño deliberadamente a un mago sabiendo que era un mago. Dependía de la gravedad del daño la cantidad de tortura o castigo que podía imponérsele. Dentro de todos los delitos y castigos había una última clausula, una que permitía una especie de juicio a un mago o muggle, dada por un ejecutor. Este tipo de juicio se reservaba a aquellos que buscaban daños capaces de quebrar un alma.

Según el libro, había pocos delitos que un muggle pudiera hacer que ameritaran un juicio de retribución. Uno era la violación a un mago, y el otro una vida de violencia y perversión incluyera o no a magos en sus delitos. Se consideraba que esos muggles eran un peligro incluso para su mundo y si un mago era testigo de sus crímenes, estaba moralmente obligado a conseguir justicia para sus víctimas, ya que eran tan terribles sus crímenes que la justicia de su mundo no podría retribuir a las víctimas.

El libro también indicaba que tipo de magos podían hacer el papel de juez y verdugo, casi siempre siendo el mismo mago ambos papeles. Debían poder obtener la verdad mediante Legeremancia, para evitar que el muggle pudiera zafarse de las preguntas.

Los castigos quedaban en manos del ejecutor y debía haber al menos un testigo del juicio y ejecución del muggle. En caso de que un mago llegara a un nivel de depravación en que ya no pudiera ser controlado, el juicio se usaba también.

Luego estaban los considerados "delitos menores", como la violación de un mago por un mago. Se consideraba un asunto de poderío, no de sexo. Si un mago perdía un duelo o una pelea teniendo su varita, la violación por el mago ganador se consideraba "botín de guerra". En cambio, si era hecha a un muggle se consideraba algo parecido al "bestialismo".

Hermione leyó mucho del libro sintiéndose enferma. Las leyes mágicas antiguas tenían algunas cosas buenas y otras terribles. Había secciones enteras sobre "matar magos" donde matar un squib era considerado "normal" y hasta "aceptado". La matanza de muggles se consideraba algo parecido a un deporte.

Ahora sabía Hermione por que las leyes antiguas solo se invocaban en situaciones muy específicas.

Leyó todo lo que pudo e hizo notas para Harry, a fin de que entendiera el porqué de lo que paso con Vernon y por qué los duendes obedecían las ordenes póstumas de su madre. Si Hermione tenía razón, hizo un trato con los duendes, uno muy grande para que ellos siguieran sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Se llevó el libro, sus notas y dejó la bóveda Potter y en cuanto llego a Hogwarts, fue con Harry hacia el Chalet y la chica procedió a explicarle a Harry sus hallazgos.

Harry absorbió todo como una esponja y se dedicó a leer la investigación de Hermione en sus ratos libres. Había muchas leyes brutales en su mundo, leyes más antiguas que el ministerio, lo que las hacía más importantes cuando eran invocadas.

Leyó todo hasta que entendió algunas y se horrorizo con otras. Ahora más que nunca, amaba a su marido, porque invoco estas leyes sabiendo el peligro que representaban, solo por él al principio y luego para traer justicia a las múltiples victimas de Vernon.

Harry supo que se había casado con un hombre muy valiente y lo amaba aún más por eso.

* * *

Voldemort había pasado meses enteros pensando en cómo desvincular a esos dos, pero no estaba ni cerca de averiguarlo. Al parecer, el vínculo existía desde mucho antes de la ceremonia, aunque era algo débil e impreciso, un hilo casi invisible nacido de una pasión, el odio entre ellos.

Luego estaba el asunto de su conexión que tampoco había logrado explicar y por si fuera poco, ya no sentía sus horrocruxes. Cada que creo uno, siendo que su alma había sido desgarrada, esa parte de alma era una especie de "dolor sordo" en su persona, podía sentirlos en la lejanía, ahora ya no.

Eso solo significaba que sus horrocruxes habían sido eliminados de alguna forma y su nueva apariencia era una prueba de ello. Pero los horrocruxes eliminados debieron "morir", no unirse de nuevo en su persona, y eso no explicaba su juventud.

Había más misterios que respuestas y eso no le gustaba.

Lo único que había logrado pensar como plan era secuestrarlos a ambos y buscar una manera de separarlos o si no la encontraba, matarlos. No tenía idea de si matar a uno solo afectaría su propia conexión con el mocoso, y definitivamente no quería sentir su desesperación al morir Snape, esa era la razón de no haberlo convocado, si lo veía, era muy seguro que terminaría muerto.

En cambio, había estado sufriendo los ataques de amor y alegría del mocoso casi a diario y era increíble que Snape pudiera aguantarle el paso en la cama, dado que al menos dos veces al día, podía sentir los sentimientos de felicidad derivados del sexo.

La situación lo estaba volviendo loco y dado que algo de la conexión se permeaba hacía él, sobre todo sus nuevas habilidades culinarias, casi cada día, hacia algo de comer. Bella no sabía si le gustaba o no esa faceta de su señor, pero como todo lo que hacía le parecía bien a ella, simplemente le decía que si a todo.

Voldemort ya tenía algo planeado, pronto los tendría esos dos y volvería a ser el mismo, encontraría otra forma de obtener la inmortalidad y reinaría el mundo mágico eliminando a los sangresucias y los muggles.

* * *

Por primera vez luego de que Harry entro a Hogwarts, la copa de quidditch fue ganada sin su participación. Ron y Ginny eran un dueto tan bueno como en su momento lo fueron los gemelos Weasley como bateadores. Ginny era rápida mientras Ron era bueno en los bloqueos. Ambos lograron llevar a la victoria al equipo.

Dado que últimamente estaba muy metido en su "relación", Harry decidió que la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade les dedicaría tiempo, antes de las vacaciones de verano. No es que los hubiera descuidado mucho, era simplemente que Ron ahora disfrutaba de ser "popular" mientras Ginny estaba siendo asediada por varios chicos, Hermione estaba en una "amistad" con Draco que estaba convirtiéndose en algo más y él, bueno, él estaba disfrutando de su matrimonio.

Ya se habían peleado y reconciliado, cocinaban juntos a veces, hacían el amor al menos un par de veces al día y en general, estaban seguros de que estaban siendo un matrimonio todo lo normal posible, aunque ninguno de los dos le había dicho al otro que lo amaba. Tercos como eran e inseguros, pensaban que el otro no podía corresponder aún a sus sentimientos.

Cuan equivocados estaban.

El vínculo entre ambos se fortalecía cada vez más y las piedras que estaban al resguardo de los duendes eran la prueba inequívoca, aunque ellos no supieran eso aún.

Dumbledore mientras tanto, veía como las cosas se desarrollaban entre sus dos chicos favoritos. Le alegraba el corazón ver a Severus tan enamorado aunque él no lo manifestara abiertamente, y ver a Harry tan confiado y lleno de vida y felicidad, tan diferente del Harry que había visto en el verano... no podía menos que arrepentirse de la "casi" decisión de sacrificarlo por el bien mayor.

La otra cosa que Dumbledore lamentaba era el peso que había pensado en ponerle al adolescente, de salvarlos a todos. Entendió a regañadientes que ellos eran los adultos, la Orden, las familias de la Luz, el Ministerio, los Aurores... y todos ellos esperaban que un chico de 16 años los salvara a todos. Incluyéndolo. Severus era más consciente de lo horrible de esa idea y él siempre se negó al "entrenamiento" al que Albus sometió a Harry con sus "aventuras" de años anteriores, incluyendo el ED y la incursión en el ministerio.

Había sido un error tras otro. Le debía a Harry el permitirle una vida todo lo normal posible, y eso implicaba dejarlo vivir su vida de la forma que el prefiriera y esa era la razón de haber buscado solo junto a Severus los horrocruxes, ya habían logrado conseguir el anillo y estaban rastreando la copa cuando sucedió la "reunificación" del alma de Voldemort. Otra cosa que no estaba prevista.

Albus Dumbledore podía ver que todos estos eventos estaban conectados, lo sentía en las entrañas pero por el amor de Merlín, no podía ver como encajaban las piezas de este rompecabezas que había armado Lily.

Dos amantes impensables, un señor oscuro con su alma casi completa si no es que completa, un año relativamente tranquilo si se ignoraba al muggle más asqueroso del que hubiera sabido y su posterior ejecución, Petunia Dursley sacrificándose por un mago, aunque luego fuera forzada a "salirse del camino", Slytherins viendo "casi" obsesivamente a los Gryffindors y ahora esta petición de Gringotts que había llegado ese día de reunirse con los duendes el día después de la salida a Hogsmeade.

¿Qué estaba pasando en el nombre de la magia? Por primera vez en su vida, Albus Dumbledore no tenía las respuestas y no sabía que estaba pasando en su propia escuela. Y por extraño que pudiera parecer, saberse ignorante de algo lo hizo sentirse liberado del peso de ser siempre "infalible". Le regreso la sensación de humanidad perdida luego de que se convirtió en el paladín de la luz al haber derrotado a Grindelwald.

Quizás era por eso por lo que se había volcado a convertir a Harry en el "nuevo" paladín, de esa forma, Albus sería libre de ese yugo. ¿Cuándo la gente iba a entender que los héroes también eran humanos llenos de defectos y virtudes como todos, que todo lo que los hace diferentes es que no pudieron abstraerse de una injusticia o ignorar una amenaza? Por lo demás, los héroes eran simples mortales y no los superhombres que el público quería.

En un nivel impensable para muchos, Albus Dumbledore acababa de aceptar que tenía una veta egoísta y quería simplemente ser él mismo y no el símbolo que todos querían ver. Había aguantado todo eso para evitar la amenaza de Voldemort y los últimos días había un pensamiento negro sobre su mente "¿Qué tal si...?"

¿Qué tal si hubiera tenido más empatía por Tom Riddle? ¿Qué tal si hubiera pedido ayuda respecto al chico? ¿Qué tal si hubiera tomado su custodia y lo hubiera alejado del orfanato desde que lo conoció? Tom Riddle era lo que los muggles llamaban un sociópata, alguien que era el egoísta máximo, velando solo por sus propios intereses y que no tenía empatía o afecto por otros. Y aún así, los muggles tenían formas de lidiar con ellos ¿Por qué él no encontró una forma de lidiar con Tom que no implicara solo "vigilarlo"?

No había nada peor que vivir en la cabeza de uno cuando tenía dudas. Albus se preguntó por enésima vez, que haría si tuviera una nueva oportunidad de hacer todo diferente con Tom.

* * *

La salida de Hogsmeade llegó y Harry estaba con sus amigos en Las Tres Escobas. Eso no era inusual, excepto que junto a la familiar cabellera roja de Ginny y Ron Weasley, y la castaña de Hermione Granger, estaba una cabellera rubia que no era común ver junto a ellos. Draco Malfoy estaba conviviendo con un grupo de Gryffindors y no se veía incómodo.

Ginny le había dicho a Ron que se comportara con Draco (ya que ella sabía de los sentimientos de Hermione por él) o que le diría a su madre que le enviara Aulladores durante una semana entera tres veces al día. La amenaza fue el truco ya que Ron era un dechado de modales y amabilidad. Ayudaba mucho que Hermione hablara de quien sabe qué cosa con Malfoy mientras él se ponía al día con su mejor amigo.

Mientras Harry convivía con sus amigos, Severus Snape estaba haciendo algunas compras de ingredientes para una poción con la que estaba experimentando, un proyecto olvidado de su época con Lily, y esperaba poder hacer esa poción y mostrarle a Harry el tipo de cosas que hacía su madre.

El pueblo era la perfecta estampa de la felicidad, los locales llenos de compradores, niños corriendo por todos lados, los alumnos platicando, conviviendo sin nubes grises en el horizonte y el sol brillaba en el cielo. ¿Entonces por qué sentía que había algo mal en el ambiente?

Sus instintos desarrollados por años de espionaje le decían que algo iba a suceder, algo muy malo. Sus instintos no estaban errados.

Iba camino hacía los carruajes cuando el ataque empezó, decenas de mortífagos lo rodearon impidiéndole cualquier ruta de escape. Por fortuna llevaba su varita, por desgracia, eran demasiados mortífagos para que él solo pudiera salir vivo de ahí.

—Bien, bien, bien. Severus, me sorprende que no estés junto a ese marido tuyo. Un excelente ejemplar ¿Es tan bueno en la cama que te llevó a traicionarme? ¿O tus lealtades ya estaban de su lado antes de que lo llevaras a tu lecho? —Lord Voldemort en persona se apareció frente a él mientras sus mortífagos impedían el escape de Severus.

—Mi señor, yo... —.

—¡NO ME MIENTAS! _¡CRUCIO!_ —El dolor derribo a Severus... y a Harry, quien cayó en el suelo de la taberna.

Harry se levantó asustado y corrió dejando a sus amigos perplejos y tardaron apenas un suspiro en salir tras él. Hermione convocó a los miembros del ED sospechando que habría problemas con M de mortífago. Ya se le había hecho raro que en todo ese año, no hubiera habido ningún movimiento de Voldemort.

Draco estaba dividido, quería proteger a Hermione, pero no quería contrariar a su padre quien seguramente estaba involucrado en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo el Lord. Su "misión" no había cambiado pero su padre había sido convocado varias veces durante las últimas semanas, al igual que los padres de Crabbe y Goyle. Lo que era inusual, ya que esos dos eran tan idiotas como sus hijos y su padre no estaría junto a ellos a menos que estuvieran a punto de hacer algo contra Potter... pero él había estado con él y los Gryffindors...

¿Ese que estaba en el suelo era...? ¡No podía ser!

Severus Snape estaba recuperándose del _Crucio_ del señor oscuro quien sentía una opresión en el pecho, un dolor inimaginable anidando en su corazón... maldito mocoso. El vínculo entre ambos estaba demasiado arraigado como para matar al traidor. Si Severus Snape moría, el dolor de la separación mataría a Potter... y a él mismo.

—...No morirás Snape, pero tampoco volverás a ver al mocoso—El Lord estaba llegando hasta Severus cuando se oyó un gritó en la cercanía.

— _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_ —La varita del señor oscuro salió volando de su mano y detrás del chico venían corriendo unos Gryffindors. Nada que sus mortífagos no pudieran controlar.

Eso era hasta que sintió las demás presencias.

Varios adolescentes salieron de todas partes del pueblo hacía la colina de los carruajes y rodearon a los mortífagos. Aún así, nada que no pudieran superar con facilidad.

—¿En serio esto es necesario Tom? —.

—Lo es—Maldito Dumbledore, cuando se dio cuenta, la Orden y los alumnos de Hogwarts rodeaban el círculo de mortífagos, pero Voldemort decidió seguir el plan, no por nada, eran sus mejores elementos, aquellos para los que la crueldad era una segunda naturaleza. Como alguna vez pensó, era Snape.

—Suelta. .Esposo Riddle— _"¿Esposo?"_ Lucius Malfoy, quién era reconocible por el cabello rubio que de repente salía debajo de la máscara, volteo alternando entre su antiguo compañero de armas y Potter.

Severus tenía su varita en ristre, mirando con cuidado a todos, calculando sus posibilidades y los mejores ataques para cada uno. La mente lógica aún en la peor situación.

Fue McNair quien hecho el plan a perder al lanzar el primer hechizo contra Severus, quién nunca sintió el impacto ya que un poderoso escudo fue lanzado para él.

Harry Potter estaba protegiendo activamente a Snape mientras el ED y la Orden luchaban contra los mortífagos. En el fragor de la batalla, Voldemort se había distraído y estaba luchando contra Dumbledore mientras Bellatrix estaba persiguiendo activamente a Ginny.

Un hechizo cortante le dio en la espalda a Bellatrix desde una dirección desconocida, lo que le dio tiempo a Ginny de correr y hacer equipo con su hermano quien parecía tener _Felix Felicis_ en su sistema ya que todo hechizo lanzado en su dirección parecía desviarse. Neville lanzó un _Protego_ hacia una despistada chica Slytherin que se cubrió las manos y que solo Neville pudo reconocer mientras Luna iba y venía entre hechizos que parecían inventados por ella pero que daban en el blanco dando efectos variados en sus víctimas.

Uno de esos hechizos dio en Voldemort haciendo que sus ropas negras se volvieran de color limón "Dumbledore". Eso era en extremo cruel, debía darle puntos por eso a la niña.

Hermione Granger, estaba dándole batalla a Lucius Malfoy quien estaba decidido a eliminarla, pero cuando lanzó un _Incendio_ contra la niña, una figura saltó de quien sabe dónde y se atravesó en medio del hechizo.

— _¡Aguamenti!_ —Gritó Hermione, esperando apagar las llamas a tiempo de que Draco quedara con quemaduras graves.

—¡Draco! —Lucius estaba aterrado, había herido a su hijo, ¿Pero que en el nombre de Merlín hizo que se atravesara en medio de su hechizo y la sangresucia? Apenas tardo un segundo cuando se dio cuenta —¡NO! ¡TU NO! —.

Lucius iba a lanzar un _Sectumsempra_ contra Hermione cuando un _Protego_ evito los cortes. Blaise Zabini había salido de su escondite y protegió a la chica que había despreciado mucho tiempo, consciente de cuanto significaba para su amigo que estaba ahí a sus pies.

—...No es tu pelea Zabini ¡Lárgate! —.

—¡No! ¡No dejare que la lastimes! —.

—¡Es una sangresucia! —.

—Draco la ama, y él es como mi hermano. Si ella lo hace feliz, entonces estoy obligado a protegerla—.

¿Obligado? ¿Hermano? ¿Podría ser...?

—No juegues con cosas que no entiendes niño—.

—Entiendo lo que estoy pidiendo...—.

—No Blaise, no invoques esas leyes, solo evita que me lance algo en lo que me llevo a Draco de aquí—.

—Está bien, vete rápido—.

Hermione activo el traslador que Harry le había dado para casos extremos y se desapareció de ahí llevándose con ella a Draco, y aterrizando directo en el Chalet. Sabía dónde Snape guardaba sus pociones y agarro varias llegando con ellas hasta Draco y deslizándolas por su garganta.

Las quemaduras de la maldición empezaron a sanarse y dejaron parches de pie rosa y sensible en donde había piel carbonizada, el color estaba volviendo a la cara de Draco y Hermione respiro tranquila.

Ginny había empezado a retirar a los chicos que ya no podían seguir peleando con el traslador de Harry y le dijo a su hermano que buscara a Blaise, ella había visto como había protegido a su amiga y no merecía quedar atrapado en medio del fuego cruzado o algo peor.

Lucius Malfoy había estado activamente lanzando maleficio tras maleficio contra el chico, pero Blaise le daba dura batalla. Lucius pensó que nunca vería el día en que los Slytherin sacrificaran sus ideales por los Gryffindor y sobre todo traidores de sangre y sangresucias, pero era mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

Neville Longbottom agarro de sus túnicas a una chica Slytherin y se desapareció con ella y varios alumnos estaban desapareciendo con heridos o con mortífagos caídos a un rumbo desconocido. Blaise fue protegido por un _Protego_ lanzado por un pelirrojo que momentos después envió un _Incendio_ hacia Lucius, quien al desviar el hechizo, perdió de vista a Blaise hasta que lo vio desaparecer junto a Ron Weasley.

Viendo diezmado su grupo, Voldemort lanzó una bombarda contra Dumbledore y corrió a través de las múltiples peleas hasta que localizo a su objetivo, un dueto de magos que peleaba espalda contra espalda contra Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange.

Severus Snape y Harry Potter eran un equipo que temer. Y bloqueaban o desviaban las maldiciones hacía ellos a la vez que regresaban algunas o enviaban las suyas. Nunca lograrían separarlos lo suficiente para reducirlos a menos que uno de ellos se distrajera.

Voldemort lanzó un _Crucio_ contra Harry y él sabía lo que iba a pasar. Severus se puso enfrente y cayó en agonía. Harry iba a ver cómo estaba su esposo cuando los Lestrange lo atacaron. Peleando para mantenerse vivo, no pudo ayudar cuando el Lord agarró a su esposo por la túnica y se desapareció con él brindándole una sonrisa sádica a Harry.

—¡NO! —Gritó Harry cuando desaparecieron. Un hechizo cortante le dio en el hombro y cayó.

—No te preocupes bebé Potter, tu querido "esposo" estará como invitado nuestro... permanentemente—Bellatrix le brindo una carcajada cruel antes de desaparecer junto con su esposo y cuñado.

Los mortífagos que quedaban se desaparecieron y solo quedo Harry en medio de sus amigos que aún no se habían ido al Chalet, mirando al vació espacio donde había estado antes su esposo.

Harry lloró y lloró, por lo que parecieron horas, pero fueron apenas un par de minutos... no, no iba a llorar, tenía que ir a rescatar a su esposo de las garras de ese maniaco. Seco sus lágrimas y cuando se levantó del suelo, tenía la mirada determinada de un general que sabe que la batalla decisiva se acercaba.

Riddle iba a pagar caro el haberse llevado a Severus de su lado.


	16. Su alteza real

**15.- Su alteza real**

* * *

El Chalet no había estado tan lleno desde la boda e incluso entonces, no había habido tanta gente. Estaban todos los invitados a la boda, más los alumnos heridos durante la refriega contra Voldemort.

No había habido muertos, solo heridos… excepto que faltaba Severus.

Harry estaba callado y serio. Hermione y Ron habían renunciado a hacerlo hablar, en vez de eso, estaba avocados a ayudar en lo que se pudiera a los heridos. Madame Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a los más graves mientras los miembros del ED repartían las pociones curativas del almacén de Severus.

Harry no estaba, como todos suponían, en shock. Estaba meditando. Hace tiempo que Harry había renunciado a la oclumancia y en vez de eso había empezado un contrataque muy sutil. Había dejado más abierta su conexión.

Todo empezó cuando Voldemort se posesiono de él en la batalla del ministerio. Harry pensó en Sirius cayendo por el velo y dejo que el dolor de esa pérdida consumiera todas sus emociones. Eso fue lo que terminó expulsando a Voldemort además de que sintió, literalmente, como Harry prefería morir y empezaba a "irse".

El cumulo de emociones fue tal, que Voldemort no lo soporto y salió de él. Cuando Harry volvió con los Dursley, cada noche, se concentraba en sus emociones y las "enviaba" a Voldemort. Este último las sentía pero descartaba las emociones porque eran muy parecidas a las suyas, ira, furia.

Cuando sucedió lo de Vernon, Harry si estaba en shock y eso cerró su vínculo con Voldemort… hasta que Severus lo saco de ahí. Los cuidados de Severus empezaron a regresarle la vida y Harry volvió a enviar emociones a través del vínculo, haciendo que Voldemort tuviera emociones nuevas para él de forma aleatoria e incómoda. El Lord jamás revelo que le sucedía de repente cuando hacía algo inesperado, pero nuevamente, sus seguidores no iban a cuestionar sus acciones.

No fue sino hasta que los mortífagos encontraron a Vernon y lo ejecutaron, que Harry noto que sus emociones positivas estaban afectando duramente a Voldemort. Eso le dio la pauta de que emociones enviar ahora a través del vínculo y empezó un pequeño estratagema donde esperaba volver loco al megalomaníaco con cara de serpiente.

Harry no esperaba que el vínculo hubiera crecido y fortalecido al grado de que Voldemort estaba siendo alterado desde el núcleo, ni que eso llevaría a Voldemort a la desesperación, o de que el nombre de Severus se filtraría a través de sus emociones, ya que cuando hacían el amor, él y Severus, su cerebro estaba completamente concentrado en Severus y solo en él.

Ahora Harry se arrepentía de su pequeño juego, ya que Voldemort averiguo sobre Severus y él a través del vínculo que ellos compartían. Ahora más que nunca, deseo haber aprendido oclumancia. A menos que…

Harry quiso darse de topes contra la pared por lo idiota que estaba siendo. ¡Había una manera de llegar hasta Severus! Antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo, Harry lanzó un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor, agarró un puñado de polvos flu y los arrojo a la chimenea diciendo su destino, nadie lo escucho pero Harry iba a Gringotts a ver su contrato de matrimonio.

* * *

Griphook estaba en su oficina cuando un molesto Harry Potter salía de la chimenea.

—Malditos medios mágicos de transporte, ninguno es bueno excepto mi escoba—Murmuraba Harry entre dientes mientras se sacudía el hollín de su ropa.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor Potter? —.

—Quiero ver mi contrato de matrimonio y el libro de leyes antiguas de mi bóveda—El duende chasqueo los dedos y los objetos solicitados aparecieron sobre el escritorio.

—Adelante señor Potter ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar mientras los revisa? —.

—No gracias Griphook—Harry se sentó frente al escritorio y empezó a leer su contrato.

Tal como imagino, el contrato si estipulaba un vínculo mágico entre él y Severus, un vínculo que podía crecer o desaparecer según lo que desearan los cónyuges. Dado que ya habían consumado su matrimonio, el vínculo había crecido, aunque desconocía que tanto.

Luego reviso el libro de leyes, consciente de su contenido y de las notas que le había dado Hermione, quien le pidió prestada la copia del libro y es por eso por lo que Harry necesitaba leer el original, además de que muchos libros no mostraban todo el contenido a su lector a menos de que fuera parte de su línea de sangre. El libro de leyes mágicas de la bóveda Potter, estaba unido a la sangre Potter, así que las leyes que aparecieron frente a Harry diferían un poco de lo que había leído Hermione.

Ahí, en blanco y negro estaba la respuesta a su problema.

—...Griphook, ¿podría sacar la espada familiar de la bóveda? —.

Griphook se limitó a chasquear sus dedos y la espada de los Potter, heredada de los Peverell, apareció frente a él levitando encima del escritorio.

—...Gracias—El duende asintió y vio al adolescentes ir hacia la chimenea y cerrar los ojos en concentración.

Harry estaba localizando su vínculo con Severus y observo primero el hilo negro que conectaba su persona con Voldemort, luego lo observo, un hilo grueso de color rojo que vibraba, ese era su vínculo con Severus y lo siguió hasta que localizo el destino de su amado. Tomo un puñado de polvos flu y los arrojo a la chimenea, consciente de a donde tenía que ir.

—...¡Mansión Malfoy! —Harry atravesó las llamas verdes y desapareció de ahí.

Griphook dejó su documentación y salió de su oficina con rumbo a la cámara de las maravillas, sabiendo que el día había llegado y era hora de terminar la voluntad de Lily Potter.

* * *

La mansión Malfoy estaba callada, los mortífagos estaban desperdigados por toda la mansión, pero no entendían el plan de su señor. La idea original era secuestrar a Potter y Snape, pero en vez de eso, solo habían logrado traer a la mansión a Snape. Además de todo, en vez de enviar al traidor a las mazmorras, lo habían instalado en una habitación con una red de hechizos tal que solo el propio señor oscuro podría romper.

Pero no estaba siendo golpeado, latigueado o torturado. Simple y sencillamente, fue puesto en una habitación cómoda y se le asigno un elfo domestico para ser atendido.

Eso chocaba enormemente con lo que esperaban, pero el Lord había sentido el dolor horrendo en su pecho cuando había atacado a Snape, no sabía si el vínculo entre el mocoso Potter y Snape le afectaría si atacaba a Snape sin Potter, o solo afectaba cuando ambos estaban cerca. No iba a arriesgarse.

Severus Snape estaba intentando destejer las protecciones y bloqueos a su alrededor, pero parecía que nada funcionaba, incluso intento a la usanza muggle de forzar la cerradura (Voldemort, como muchos magos, despreciaba lo muggle y todos sus bloqueos eran mágicos, pero esta vez sí había bloqueado la cerradura). Severus estaba frustrándose rápidamente.

Hasta ahora no lo habían torturado pero eso podía cambiar rápidamente, dijera lo que dijera Albus sobre que ahora el loco homicida tuviera su alma "casi" completa. Él lo conocía mejor siendo el receptor de varios _Crucios_ en el pasado. Estaba tan concentrado que el leve siseo lo sobresalto cuando lo escucho cerca de él.

Nagini. La serpiente del Lord estaba frente a él ¿Era eso una tiara en la cabeza de la serpiente? Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando al Lord, aunque la serpiente parecía feliz con su adorno.

La serpiente le siseo y luego se dirigió a un lugar en la pared. Espero a que Severus la siguiera y cuando este no lo hizo, le volvió a sisear y espero. Esta vez Severus la siguió, sin entender que quería la serpiente hasta que esta golpeo con su cola una secuencia de ladrillos en la pared y una parte de la pared se corrió y dejo a la vista un pasaje oculto donde podía pasar. La serpiente entro en él y Severus decidió confiar contra todos sus instintos en la serpiente.

Podía ser una trampa del Lord, pero no tendrían sentido las otras protecciones. Algo estaba pasando entre la serpiente y el Lord, así que esperaba lo mejor. Cuanto lo había cambiado Harry que ahora tenía algo de esperanza.

La serpiente lo guió hasta un pasillo que tenía "agujeros" para ver hacía el salón del trono y lo que vio lo lleno de horror, su Harry estaba ahí, sangrando de un brazo mientras lanzaba hechizos contra el Lord. El Lord no estaba mejor, ya que estaba sangrando del pecho desde una tajada grande y con la cara llena de ira.

—¡Harry! —Severus empezó a golpear la pared, intentando romperla para ir a ayudar a su esposo y aún sin una varita, no iba a dejar a Harry pelear solo.

Se escucho un crack en la pared.

* * *

Cuando Harry arribó a la mansión Malfoy, solo estaba uno de los Lestrange en la chimenea, Harry nunca ubicaba quien era Rodolphus y quien Rabastan, así que en cuanto quien de ellos dos fuera empezó a lanzar un hechizo en su dirección, el lanzo un hechizo en su contra.

— _¡Crucio!_ —Harry estaba enojado, furioso. Había llorado, sí, pero esa emoción no iba a ayudar a Severus. Su Severus.

Termino su maldición segundos después, y lanzo un _Stupefy_ en dirección del mortífago para evitar que lo siguiera aunque dudaba que se levantara después de un Crucio o quien sabe, igual y su maldición no era tan mala como la del Lord.

En eso estaba equivocado Harry, sus emociones negativas, les imprimían demasiado dolor a sus maldiciones.

Harry salió de esa habitación y rastreo el vínculo con Voldemort hasta un salón enorme, evidentemente un salón de fiesta o bailes, donde había un trono. _"Por Merlín, ¡qué predecible!"_ Pensó Harry. Ahí sentado, estaba Lord Voldemort. Ya no tenía la cara de serpiente y estaba idéntico al Tom Riddle del diario de su segundo año, pero con túnicas más caras al estilo de Lucius Malfoy.

—...Vaya, ¿Qué paso con todo el asunto de la cara de serpiente? ¿Encontraste un buen cirujano plástico? —.

—Potter, no es que no me alegre tu "visita" ¿Pero cómo me encontraste? No, no me digas. Tu vínculo conmigo—.

—Mi vínculo con MI ESPOSO. Ahora ¡Suéltalo! —.

El Lord miraba burlón a su némesis, este maldito chico había sido su "caída" y se había escapado a su muerte una y otra vez. Aún así, no podía ceder ante sus temores de que en realidad, este chico fuera el único capaz de derrotarlo. En retrospectiva, su peor error fue ir tras él cuando era un bebé. En este momento, podría ya ser el gobernante del mundo mágico, pero decidió ir tras un infante en medio de su locura. Y eso era otra cosa, los horrocruxes habían sido su peor idea, aunque ahora que estaba muy seguro de que ellos habían desaparecido, su mente estaba más estable que en mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora mismo, tenía a un adolescente muy enojado con él. Uno que tenía bastante fuerza mágica que salía en oleadas de él.

—¿Y que si no lo suelto? —Ahí estaba, no podía ceder ante su enemigo, pero podía exasperarlo lo suficiente.

Harry esperaba esto, por eso reviso el libro de leyes antes de salir de Gringotts.

—Entonces te reto a un duelo. Si gano, sueltas a Severus y nos iremos de aquí sin daños. Si ganas, puedes tener mi vida en vez de la de Severus—.

—En ambos casos, Severus vive ¿Crees que soy estúpido? —.

—No, Severus es un maestro de pociones, el mejor de toda Inglaterra. Serías estúpido si lo mataras—.

El niño tenía un punto. Además, si lo vencía en un duelo, nadie podría objetar su victoria ya que estas cosas se registraban mágicamente en Gringotts y el ministerio. No tenía mucho que perder.

—De acuerdo, acepto—El Lord se levantó de su trono y convoco la espada de su familia.

La bóveda de los Gaunt conservaba pocas cosas cuando Tom llego a ella, pero conservaba la espada porque solo alguien de la sangre Gaunt podía retirarla, eso y el libro de leyes que estaba al fondo de la bóveda. Toda línea de magos tenía su propio libro y su espada, eran los únicos dos artículos que no podían ser vendidos. Cuando una línea moría por completo, ambos objetos se desvanecían.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de frente y con sus espadas se cortaron las palmas para luego unirlas en un apretón de manos.

—Yo, Harry James Potter, heredero de la línea Potter, reto a un duelo a Tom Marvolo Riddle, a un duelo por la vida de mi esposo, Severus Snape—.

—Yo, Tom Marvolo Riddle, heredero de la línea Gaunt, acepto el duelo con Harry James Potter por la vida de su cónyuge, Severus Snape—.

Soltaron sus manos e hicieron una reverencia. El corazón de Harry latía desbocado, no podía fallar, solo tenía que vencer a Voldemort y podría irse de ahí con su esposo. Aunque estaba seguro de que Voldemort no consideraría que había vencido a menos que la vida se escurriera de su cuerpo. Incluso si debía matarlo, no se iría de ahí sin Severus.

Empezó a recordar todos los hechizos que había aprendido de su biblioteca combinada, sobre todo los anotados en un viejo libro de pociones de la bóveda de Severus. Cuando Harry halló el libro pensó que era extraño que hubiera tantas anotaciones en él, entonces le pregunto a Kreacher de donde había salido el libro y este le dijo que lo había traído de la bóveda del amo Snape. Harry leyó ávidamente el libro y no le tomo más allá de unas cuantas cartas a Gringotts, averiguar que el Príncipe Mestizo, era el hombre con el que estaba casado. La genealogía de su esposo tenía un muggle como padre y una bruja de la línea Prince. Así que con más ahínco, aprendió todo lo que pudo del príncipe en esos momentos en que no estaba intentando agradar a su esposo antes de que se convirtieran en amantes en toda regla.

Harry concentró todas sus emociones negativas para poder hacer uso de los hechizos que había practicado cuando tenía un rato libre en el huerto.

EL duelo empezó cuando el Lord lanzo un _Crucio_ en su dirección y Harry se movió, esquivándolo. Fue su turno y concentró su furia hacía el Lord lanzando un _Sectumsempra_ que le dio en una mano.

—...Aprendiste algo útil de Snape, me impresionas—.

— _¡Diffindo!_ —El Lord uso su espada como escudo y esta absorbió el impacto del hechizo. Harry gruño, esto iba a ser más tardado de lo que esperaba.

Voldemort sonrió— _¡Incarcerous!_ —.

Harry logro esquivar el hechizo y lanzo otro igual, mientras iba acercándose al Lord, esperaba tenerlo cerca para asestarle un golpe con la espada.

— _¡Bombarda Maxima!_ —El hechizo fue reflejado por la espada del Lord y dio en la pared. Harry ocupo esta distracción y le dio un corte en la pierna, apenas un rasguño, pero supo que ese "punto" era suyo.

 _—¡Incendio!_ —Harry logró absorber el hechizo, pero no evito el corte en su brazo. Apenas un rasguño pero eso igualaba el "marcador". Necesitaba lograr que Voldemort cayera inconsciente o muerto, de preferencia lo último.

Las espadas solo lograban debilitarlos tanto como el daño que lograran infligir, así que Harry necesitaba darle un buen tajo para debilitar a su enemigo.

 _—¡Brackium Emendo!_ —Lanzó Harry directo a la pierna del Lord y esta quedo como gelatina. Eso hizo enfurecer a Voldemort.

 _—¡Crucio!_ —El viejo clásico, aunque ahora si dio en el objetivo, llevando a Harry a un mundo de dolor mientras el Lord reponía los huesos de su pierna de forma rudimentaria pero efectiva mientras tanto—Maldito mocoso—.

Harry estaba parándose luego del _Crucio_ y se apoyaba en su espada mientras se ponía en la posición de Duelo _—¡Expelliarmus!_ —.

El Lord esquivo el hechizo y en su distracción, recibió un tajo en el pecho. Harry estaba jadeando.

 _—¡Depulso!_ —Gritó el Lord y Harry voló hasta varios metros atrás—Maldito mocoso infeliz, esto debe terminar—.

El Lord ya había sufrido algunos de los hechizos del niño y sabía que debía terminar ese duelo pronto, el tajo en su pecho estaba drenando su magia y si no se atendía pronto, podía quedar como un squib. Pero el maldito mocoso se negaba a caer. A pesar de haber caído con fuerza, no se había desmayado aún, tendría que ir por el plan B. Eliminarlo.

 _¡Avada…!_ —Se escucho un crack en la pared y de ahí salió una figura oscura que se abalanzó sobre Voldemort.

—¡NO! ¡NO LO TOQUES! —Severus estaba golpeando al Lord en la cara. No tenía su varita y actuó por instinto mientras Nagini lo mordía en la pierna intentando que soltara a su humano.

—¡Suéltalo! _¡Sectumsempra!_ —Bellatrix, salida de quien sabe dónde, le había lanzado la maldición a su autor y este estaba perdiendo sangre y lejos de la figura del Lord.

Bellatrix había ido a buscar a su esposo y lo encontró desmayado en la sala de estar de la mansión y luego de despertarlo, este le informo de que Harry Potter estaba en la mansión. Fue a buscar al Lord y no lo encontró en sus aposentos, tampoco vio a Nagini y fue a buscar entonces a Severus para usarlo de carnada, pero este no estaba en la habitación, luego de que Bella abriera con la llave, y observo el pasadizo. Entonces escucho el sonido de una bombarda en el salón del trono y fue cuando corrió hacia allá, encontrando a su señor en medio de un duelo.

—¡NO! ¡Severus! —Harry corrió como pudo, cojeando y goteando sangre desde su brazo, hasta donde había caído Severus—No, no, no. Dime como pararla, no me puedes dejar—Las lágrimas volvían a correr por su cara mientras abrazaba a Severus—Severus, no me dejes—El hombre intentaba decirle algo a Harry y este acerco su oído.

—¡Te… amo! —Harry lloró más fuerte.

—¡Yo también te amo! —Sollozo Harry mientras la vida se le escapaba con celeridad a Severus y algo extraño paso.

Un grito inhumano procedió del Lord y llamas azules empezaron a consumirlo. Nagini y Bellatrix estaban asustadas y mientras Bellatrix podía lanzar _Aguamenti_ , Nagini no. Cuando su humano empezó a quemarse se lanzó sobre él y prefirió compartir su destino. Bellatrix imito el ejemplo de la serpiente y una luz cegadora inundo el recinto.

Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix y Nagini habían desaparecido, junto con Harry y Severus.

* * *

Los cuatro magos y la serpiente aterrizaron en medio de un lugar que parecía sacado de "Alí Baba y los 40 ladrones". Era evidentemente una bóveda, llena de joyas y cofres hasta el tope, perlas, zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes, todo de tamaños enormes, algunos casi del tamaño de sus cabezas. Monedas de oro y cadenas del mismo material, copas, jarras, platos.

A donde alcanzaban a ver había un tesoro en metálico. Pero nada de eso le importaba ni a Harry ni a Bellatrix o a Nagini, todos ellos estaban preocupados por los hombres heridos ¿Heridos? Tanto Voldemort como Severus estaban respirando, ninguno parecía haber sufrido una herida.

Esto era raro y estaba por ponerse aún más raro.

—Me alegra que pudieran llegar tan pronto, calculábamos una hora más, pero supongo que esto también es correcto—Griphook estaba sosteniendo una especie de esfera luminosa en sus manos—Si me hacen el favor de levitar a los magos inconscientes y seguirme, por favor—.

Harry y Bella parpadearon sin entender. Griphook suspiro.

—...Bien, lo hare yo—El duende chasqueo sus dedos y tanto el Lord como Severus levitaron mientras Griphook empezaba a caminar.

Tanto Bella como Harry se miraron sin saber que decir, y ambos siguieron al duende y a los magos inconscientes, seguidos de la serpiente que aún conservaba su tiara, aunque algo chamuscada.

Griphook los guió hasta donde estaba un orbe enorme y había alguien ahí, aunque no podían distinguir quien o que era.

—Perdón, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí Griphook? ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Harry, intrigado por todos los artefactos dorados y plateados que eran obviamente mágicos por el aura que despedían, que estaban a su alrededor mientras caminaban.

—Mil perdones señor Potter, bienvenidos a la Cámara de las Maravillas—.

—¿La que de qué? —Preguntó Harry.

—La Cámara de las Maravillas. Aquí es donde vienen a parar aquellas cosas que es mejor que no sean tocadas por las manos de nadie. A los duendes no nos mueve el poder, nos gusta el oro, pero tenerlo, no usarlo. Así que la Cámara la creo un mago hace tiempo, para que fuera un repositorio de la magia más antigua y el lugar de nuestros reyes—.

—¿Entonces vamos a ver a su rey? —Griphook soltó una risotada que sonaba tétrica pero era de hecho, una risa de diversión genuina.

—Señor Potter, vamos a ver a la reina—Dijo Griphook y eso fue todo.

Siguieron al duende por unos minutos hasta que se encontraron en una especie de salón del trono donde estaba un orbe gigantesco donde estaba una figura claramente femenina dormida. Griphook toco el orbe y el brillo que lo rodeaba desapareció.

En instantes, salieron más duendes y esperaron debajo del orbe mientras este desaparecía y los duendes agarraron a la figura femenina.

La mujer estaba vestida con un vestido azul rey que se veía brillante como seda tornasolada. Los duendes acomodaron a la mujer en el trono y le lanzaron varios hechizos y uno de ellos le alcanzo una copa llena de una poción humeante y otro le colocaba una corona llena de diamantes, rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas. Otro le colocaba un collar de perlas tornasoladas con una sola perla en forma de lagrima, de color negro y finalmente, todos los duendes se inclinaron ante su reina.

—...Mi señora, sus órdenes han sido cumplidas y sus visitantes han llegado—Dijo Griphook con reverencia mientras la mujer volvía en sí, se levantó del trono y se acercó a las figuras en shock de los magos y las dos figuras inconscientes. Nagini, quien podía sentir el aura mágica de aquella mujer, inclino su cabeza en reverencia, sabiendo que no era únicamente la reina de los duendes.

—¿¡Mamá!? —Dijo Harry con sorpresa.

—Hola mi niño, te he esperado mucho tiempo—Lily Potter miraba a su único hijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.


	17. La familia real y sus consecuencias

**16.- La familia real y sus consecuencias**

* * *

Lily Potter, de soltera Lily Evans, era ahora, a falta de una mejor palabra, la reina. Nagini tenía muchos menos problemas para aceptarlo que los demás en frente a ella, a excepción de los duendes quienes obviamente sabían quién era ella ahora y cuál era su función en el mundo.

—Hola Nagini, bienvenida—Siseo Lily hacia la serpiente quien miro hacia la reina y se inclinó en reconocimiento, eso confirmaba sus sospechas sobre de que era Reina aquella mujer que el niño había llamado mamá.

—Tú... tú no puedes hablar un regalo de Salazar Slytherin... ¡Eres una sangre sucia! —.

—¡Silencio! —Dijo Lily silenciando a Bellatrix quien sentía con horror cómo sus labios desaparecían de su rostro—No permitiré ese lenguaje frente a mi hijo. Ahora, les doy la bienvenida al reino duende quienes amablemente me han asignado este salón temporalmente—Dijo Lily sonriéndole a Griphook, siempre fue su duende favorito y amaba llevarles pastelitos en sus cumpleaños, o al menos lo había hecho antes de esa noche de Halloween. Quizás volvería a hacerlo, ninguna regla se lo impedía.

—¿Mamá? —Harry aún no salía de su estupor.

—Si mi niño, soy yo—.

—¡Mamá! —Harry saltó a los brazos abiertos de su madre. No le importaba si era imposible que ella hubiera sobrevivido, estaba abrazando a su madre ¿Y su padre? Volteó a ver a su madre pero sus ojos le contestaron lo que no había preguntado aún—Papá no sobrevivió, ¿Verdad? —.

—No mi cielo, solo uno de nosotros podía hacerlo y entre los dos, decidimos que fuera yo—.

—Pero si estás aquí, ¿Por qué tuve que ir con los Dursley? ¿No me querías contigo? —Lily abrazo más fuerte a su hijo.

—No mi cielo, te quería conmigo, todos los días, pero si permanecías conmigo, no hubieras sobrevivido. Verás, yo si fallecí, pero había hecho un trato con el reino duende. Ellos tenían esta cámara, de la cual no sabían nada hasta que les dije. La sangre de vidente corre en nuestra familia, incluso tu abuela tenía visiones, pero no había nacido un mago completo en generaciones, yo fui la primera en más de dos siglos—.

—...Cuando me embaracé de ti, tuve estos sueños. Pensé que eran sueños, pero no era así, eran visiones. Vi el fin de nuestro mundo. Ese orbe se alimenta de magia, la magia de todos, pero si no entra alguien de los nuestros en el de forma voluntaria, la magia desciende y eventualmente se extingue. Vi otras cosas en la cámara. Luego tuve sueños diversos donde estabas tú, Severus, Albus y Voldemort. Tuve otros sueños sobre la vida de todos ustedes y lo supe—.

—...Todos mis sueños eran visiones, de su futuro y pasado, de las posibilidades que tenían y de que aún cuando la guerra terminara, eso no salvaría nuestro mundo, entonces vine con los duendes y les dije dónde encontrar la cámara y sus artefactos. Cuando acabamos el tratado, puse varias condiciones para protegerte, esperando que Petunia pudiera protegerte y cuidarte, como yo cuidaría de Dudley si ella hubiera faltado, pero no contaba con esa... con Vernon. Su maldad me impidió verlo, su alma era más negra que la de Voldemort—.

—...Eso activó uno de mis planes. Severus, él y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos y confiaba en que respetaría mis deseos. Los vi a ustedes sabes, tenían dos destinos, en uno, Severus moriría protegiéndote y tú te casarías con una linda chica pelirroja, en el otro, vivirían juntos y serían felices junto a su hijo. Esperaba ese último sinceramente, sé que Severus iba a amarte profundamente, a pesar de que no sea tan expresivo—.

—Pero ¿Por qué no estuviste conmigo? Estabas viva—Harry aún estaba en brazos de su mamá, sin atreverse a verla a los ojos, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su mamá.

—Oh tesoro, eso es por qué parte de mi trato con los duendes era que podían poner mi cuerpo en el orbe. El orbe me restauraría pero tardaría mucho tiempo, esperaba poder verte antes pero no dependía de mí, sino del orbe—.

—¿Qué es el orbe? —.

—El corazón de la magia misma tesoro. Ahora tengo en mi interior una gota de sangre de cada criatura mágica viva y que haya existido, incluyendo todos los dones de la magia. Cuando tu hermanita crezca lo suficiente en mi interior, al conocerás—.

—¿¡Hermana!? —Harry ahora si levantó la cara—¿Hermana? —.

—Cuando fallecí, me acababa de enterar que iba a tener un bebé, había hecho el hechizo de diagnóstico esa mañana y le iba a decir a tu padre en la cena, pero sucedió todo lo que ya sabes mi cielo. El orbe conservó la vida de tu hermana como si estuviera en estasis, ahora que estoy despierta, tu hermanita seguirá su desarrollo normal—.

—Entonces ¿Papá? —.

—El orbe solo iba a aceptar a uno de nosotros, tu padre y yo hablamos y decidimos que sería yo. Él te amaba mucho amor, tanto que cuando él falleció, nos doto a ambos de su protección con su sacrificio, cuando Voldemort me mató, yo aún temía que no sobreviviría al orbe, así que mi sacrificio duplicó la protección en ti. Rezaba para que el orbe salvara al menos a tu hermana y así fue, puedo sentirla dentro y en unos meses la conocerás—.

Harry entonces miró a su madre y puso una mano en el vientre de ella, y sintió un pequeño bulto, casi imperceptible.

—¡una hermana! ¡Y estas viva! —Harry lloraba lágrimas de felicidad. Ahora tenía a parte de su familia de vuelta y serían felices junto con Severus ¡Severus! —Severus... mamá, Severus, él... —.

—Tranquilo cariño, él estará bien, déjale todo a mamá ¿Quieres? —Lily se acercó a su amigo de la infancia que aún estaba levitando y sencillamente extendió la mano que tenía libre (la otra la tenía su hijo agarrada) y dejó que un hilo de magia se transmitiera hasta él. La luz de la magia lo rodeo y las heridas del hechizo oscuro se cerraron dejando la piel impoluta. Severus parpadeo un poco antes de despertarse totalmente.

—Pero ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Como? ¿Harry? ¿Dónde está Harry? —Severus se revolvió en el aire antes de que Griphook cancelara el hechizo de levitación y Severus cayó al suelo con poca gracia.

—¡Severus! —Harry soltó a su madre y abrazo a Severus dejando dulces besos en todo su rostro—Amor, estas bien, ¡estás bien! ¡Oh dioses! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —Harry besaba esos labios con besos cortos con cada declaración de amor.

Severus olvido que no sabía dónde estaba aún, ni qué demonios hacía Griphook ahí, ni nada, todo lo que existía en ese momento era Harry y sus dulces besos. Uno de esos besos, Severus lo profundizo hasta que Harry gimió de satisfacción.

—Yo también te amo, mocoso—Dijo separándose de Harry. Harry se levantó y ayudó a Severus a levantarse y entonces sí, Severus pudo observar su alrededor.

Estaban en un salón del trono, bastante opulento, había un grupo de duendes y Griphook, Nagini estaba ahí al lado de Voldemort quien seguía desmayado y levitando y Bellatrix tenía sus labios desvanecidos y luego estaba su Harry y Lily... ¿Lily? ¿¡Lily!?

—Hola Sev—Dijo Lily para confirmarle que era ella.

—¿Pero cómo? Tú estabas... muerta ¿O no? —Dijo Severus volteando de Harry hacia Lily.

—Sí y no. Te lo explicare más a detalle en otra ocasión. La versión resumida es que hice un trato con los duendes a cambio de su ayuda para proteger a Harry, a Albus, a ti y a Voldemort—.

—¿A Voldemort? ¿Por qué a él? —.

Severus recordó lo que sabía por Albus—Porque él fue una víctima una vez Harry, su odio hacia los muggles provino de su infancia y del rechazo de sus padres. Tus padres murieron protegiéndote, la madre de Voldemort murió por que el padre de Voldemort la abandonó y ella perdió toda intención de vivir, aún sabiendo que su hijo la necesitaría—.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —.

—Albus me lo dijo, me conto todo lo que sabía sobre Voldemort, esperando que entre ambos pudiéramos encontrar algo para destruirlo—.

—¿Y no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué? —.

—Perdóname amor, no quería que tuvieras más preocupaciones. Desde esa maldita profecía, toda tu vida ha sido un ir y venir de responsabilidades y malas cosas. Quería que al menos tuvieras un año tranquilo y casi lo logre, ¿No? —.

—Supongo... entonces, Voldemort es una víctima y eso lo convirtió en el ser que es ahora—.

—No totalmente hijo, su madre lo concibió mediante la magia, más específicamente, una poción de amor. Estaba obsesionada con el padre de Voldemort y se confió cuando se enteró de su embarazo, pensando que su padre no la dejaría, pero era un ser egoísta, además de que Merope, la madre de Tom, básicamente lo había drogado y violado. No, no quería saber nada de su hijo—.

—Dioses, jamás pensé sentir compasión por Voldemort—Dijo Harry observando la figura inconsciente de Voldemort y luego viendo a Bellatrix—¿Qué harás con ella mamá? Ella mató a Sirius—Harry aún quería venganza.

—Ella está enferma hijo, nadie que no fuera un muggle lo hubiera notado. Los magos no saben sobre enfermedades psicológicas, Bella tiene problemas en su cerebro, producto de la endogamia de los sangrepura. Sirius también tenía ese defecto pero en menor escala, el problema de Bella está presionando todo su cerebro—.

—Entonces ¿Está enferma? —Lily asintió—Pero mato a Sirius ¡A Sirius! —.

—Hijo, si supieras que quien nos mató estaba bajo un _Imperius_ , ¿Lo culparías? —.

—No—.

—¿Y si estuviera enfermo y agarrara un hacha? ¿Podrías culparlo cuando sabes que su enfermedad es su _Imperius_? —.

—Eso... no es justo, me haces pensar en cosas que no quiero mamá—.

—Puedo curar a Bella, pero Bellatrix Lestrange moriría en el proceso. Prometí darle una sentencia justa a Voldemort, la pregunta es...—Dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Bella—¿Quieres acompañar a este hombre hacia su condena? No morirán técnicamente, pero quienes son ustedes dejará de existir, incluyendo la memoria de Nagini, a quien Tom ama como su hija—.

Bella miró a Lily y asintió. Ella haría todo por Voldemort, lo amaba más de lo que todos creían. No era una obsesión, algo dentro de ella llamaba desesperadamente al hombre pero no podía alcanzarlo, si esta "mujer" podía salvarlo aunque dejara de ser su amado Voldemort, ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y más allá.

Bella hizo lo que toda su educación sangrepura le hubiera impedido hacer en un millón de años, se inclinó ante la "reina" y acepto su oferta. Nagini se puso al lado de Tom y se inclinó ante Lily, sabiendo que la magia la había elegido su mensajera y por ende, la única capaz de darle a Tom, lo que necesitaba para sanar.

—...Nagini, tu hiciste esta promesa cuando eras una "niña" apenas, de proteger al humano que protegió a tu abuela de la cual heredaste su nombre ¿Acompañarás a Tom en su camino? —.

La serpiente cabeceo en afirmación y Lily sonrió—Griphook—Llamó a su mensajero—Trae por favor a nuestros dos invitados de la habitación "especial"—Griphook hizo una leve reverencia y salió del salón.

—¿Qué harás con Riddle, mamá? —Preguntó Harry, intrigado por la "sentencia" que le daría su madre.

—Pronto lo verás hijo—Apenas dijo eso, Griphook había regresado con dos niños levitando, niños de cabello negro que le parecían algo familiares a Harry, luego observo a su marido palidecer y a Bella abrir los ojos con terror ¿Quiénes eran esos niños?

—Mamá... ¿Quiénes son? —.

—Este pequeño—Dijo Lily tocando con ternura a un pequeño de cabello ondulado, negro y lustroso y de mandíbula ligeramente cuadrada—Es Sirius Black—Harry jadeo—Y este de acá, es su hermano, Regulus, quien murió intentando eliminar uno de los artefactos oscuros que Voldemort creo en su locura por alcanzar la inmortalidad. Un error enorme que tu amor destruyo Harry—.

—¿Mi amor? No entiendo... —.

—Harry, cuando Voldemort fue tras nosotros, su objetivo, eras tú. Conoces la profecía que te señalaba como el único con el poder de destruirlo. Todos entendieron mal esas palabras y Voldemort hizo realidad la profecía al intentar evitarla, como casi todos los que buscan evitar su destino—.

—...Cuando te ataco, un fragmento de su alma se instaló dentro de la tuya y los conectó profundamente, eso te dio la habilidad de hablar con las serpientes y acceso a su mente, pero también a sus emociones. Sin embargo, él nunca exploró la posibilidad de que entre más crecieras, ese vínculo se haría más fuerte. El juicio de Vernon abrió el vínculo por que despertó sentimientos de empatía y piedad, algo que Voldemort jamás había experimentado—.

—...Cuando empezaste a amar a Severus, el vínculo entre tú y Voldemort se fortaleció y empezaste a afectarlo tan fuerte, que todo tu amor y bondad se filtraron en él. Todo tu afecto lo estaba cambiando y cada artefacto oscuro que creo, se destruyó, restituyendo parte de la magia y vida que les infundió. Harry, Voldemort fragmento su alma y puso una pieza de ella en cada artefacto, esa magia es tan oscura que va contra todas las leyes antiguas y él lo sabía. Es por eso por lo que la magia le dará una sentencia que he elegido tomando en cuenta toda su vida hasta ahora—.

—...No es un monstruo, su corazón, su mente, todo él, estaba contaminado por las acciones de su madre—Lily chasqueo sus dedos y dos piedras como cuarzos aparecieron en el aire—Estos, hijo mío, son los corazones de Bellatrix y Voldemort, ¿Ves cómo este tiene esas vetas color plata? Eso es señal de que hay magia involucrada. El de Bella, tiene esta veta color verde plomizo, señal de enfermedad. Antes, en el de Voldemort, existía un hilo negro que representaba tu conexión con él, pero al aceptar el amor que tienes por Severus, el hilo desapareció al no soportar tanto amor puro—.

—...Tu padrino y su hermano, ambos estaban técnicamente muertos, pero sus vidas no podían terminar así. Jamás conocerían la paz, así que cuando fallecieron, sus "piedras del corazón" fueron puestas en esta "habitación", esa habitación solo la pueden usar aquellos que han atravesado el velo de la muerte, pero no era su momento. Por eso es por lo que tu padre no puede ser devuelto de esa forma, era su momento—Dijo Lily ante la pregunta no formulada de su hijo.

—...La condena de Tom Riddle, será ser devuelto a la edad que tenía cuando su corazón empezó a romperse, pero para eso tendré que limpiarlo, a él, a Bella y sus primos, desapareceré su línea de sangre de todos ellos por completo. Una vez que una familia amorosa los adopte y vuelvan a vivir en este tiempo, su línea de sangre se convertirá en la de sus padres adoptivos—.

—¿Por qué? Entiendo que le quieras dar una oportunidad a Sirius y su hermano, pero ¿Por qué a Voldemort y su secuaz? —Pregunto Harry consternado.

—Bella lo ama, como tu amas a Severus. Prefería la muerte que vivir sin él—.

—Pero... ¡Pero Voldemort los mato! —.

—Exacto hijo, Voldemort, no el niño Tom Riddle que protegió a una serpiente y sus crías. No Tom Riddle, un niño abandonado por sus padres y aterrorizado por muggles que no lo entendían y le temían. No Tom Riddle, un niño con un problema psicológico que con una buena medicación, hubiera sido un miembro útil de la sociedad—.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruño.

—...Hijo, quiero que entiendas esto. Debo pedirte que adoptes a Tom. Él salvó a la abuela de Nagini, pero unos niños de su orfanato donde creció la mataron y dejaron el cadáver donde Tom lo viera, Nagini-abuela era su única familia ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien matara a Hedwig solo para molestarte? Tom estaba devastado y su corazón se rompió. La poca inocencia que conservaba murió ese día y fue cuando Voldemort empezó a nacer, Tom tenía cuatro años hijo, cuatro—.

—...Lo único que pudo hacer, fue cuidar a las hijas de Nagini-abuela, y cuando estuvieron fuertes, las libero y ellas prometieron volver a buscarlo, solo Nagini, la nieta de su amiga de la infancia, logro encontrarlo. Por eso es por lo que la serpiente ha decidido compartir el destino de Tom, regresará a la edad de "niña" para ser el familiar de Tom y crecer con él—.

—...Y eso es lo que pasara con Bellatrix, ella fue criada en un hogar horrendo, pero sus hermanas no tenían el mismo problema mental, por eso no fueron tan afectadas por ese entorno. Pero ella sí, una vez que limpie su corazón y la devuelva a una edad cercana a la de Tom, ambos podrán crecer sin el lastre de sus respectivas "limitantes", no serán nunca más Voldemort y su lugarteniente, sino simplemente Bella y Tom. Quizás Isabella sea un mejor nombre para ella si es que le daremos una nueva vida—.

Harry aún estaba enfurruñado pero empezaba a entender la sentencia como lo que era. Voldemort y Bellatrix "morirían" y en su lugar quedarían los niños Tom e "Isabella", niños que habían crecido en entornos como él, niños que no tuvieron oportunidades de que alguien se interesara en ellos. Y su padrino y hermano, ellos habían sido traídos de regreso para crecer en la infancia que se les fue negada por una fanática sangrepura.

Ese odio había hecho tanto daño, y solo el amor podía reparar las heridas. Harry asintió a su madre y se volvió hacia su marido—¿Crees que estamos listos para ser padres? —.

Severus no entendía bien a bien, pero sabía que el niño en que se convertiría su "señor", sería un ser inocente de su pasado. ¿Cuántas veces el deseo esa oportunidad, de volver a crecer? Estaba en sus manos ofrecerle eso a alguien. Severus asintió y Lily empezó su trabajo.

Con un pase de sus manos, las piedras del corazón de ambos "sentenciados" fue limpiada de sus vetas y quedaron piedras de color rosa. Luego llevó esas mismas piedras hasta Bella y Tom y abrió sus pechos para insertarlas dentro. Luego dejó fluir magia salvaje y cruda y en un destello de luz, las figuras de Voldemort y Bellatrix habían desaparecido junto con la serpiente y dos niños y una pequeña serpiente aparecieron levitando junto a las figuras inconscientes de Sirius y Regulus.

—Bien, está hecho. Griphook, "Isabella" será la hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley, ellos la educarán con amor y piedad, algo que Bella necesito mucho durante su infancia. Sirius y Regulus, serán puestos bajo el cuidado de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, ahora se llamarán Cástor y Pólux, siendo "gemelos". Thomas será puesto bajo la tutela y potestad de Severus y Harry—El duende trajo un montón de papeles y les dijo que lo siguieran.

Los niños dejaron de ser levitados y fueron llevados por los duendes hasta una oficina donde los sentaron en unas sillas y los dejaron dormidos ahí, mientras Griphook organizaba sus papeles y Lily se sentaba regiamente en un sillón esperando a otros invitados. Harry y Severus se sentaron juntos y observaron a "Thomas" dormir. El niño que había sido antes Voldemort dormitaba abrazando a la serpiente "bebé" que era Nagini.

Las llamas de la chimenea de la oficina se volvieron verdes y entró un atribulado Dumbledore que palideció cuando vio a Lily Potter más viva que nunca y a un rejuvenecido Voldemort durmiendo apaciblemente junto a una serpiente bebé.

—¿Lily? —.

—Hola Albus, deberías quitarte de ahí, pronto llegarán los Weasley, Remus y su esposa—.

En cuanto dijo esto, las llamas volvieron al color verde y el matrimonio Weasley, Remus y Tonks salieron de las llamas.

—¿Lily? —Remus no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero no estaba preparado para ver a su amiga retornar de los muertos.

—Si me permiten su atención, yo los ilustraré sobre la situación—Dijo Griphook—Tomen asiento, por favor—.

Luego de que todos tomaron asiento, Griphook explico todo, desde el trato con Lily Potter, ahora reina de la magia y depositaria y protectora de la misma, hasta la inminente llegada de la "princesa" (La hija nonata de Lily y James) hasta el hecho de que los niños dormidos en las sillas eran Voldemort, Bellatrix, Sirius, Regulus y Nagini, seguido de la petición de crianza, la firma de adopción, la poción de adopción por sangre y el juramento de nunca revelar quienes eran los niños, ni a ellos mismos.

—¿Por qué? —Es todo lo que pudo preguntar Albus.

—Porque, señor Dumbledore, la magia exige la reparación del daño que inició con las acciones egoístas de Merope Gaunt. Porque usted pudo ayudar en su momento y no lo hizo. Pudo haber tomado a Tom Riddle bajo su tutela y alejarlo de ese lugar, pero le tuvo miedo a su enfermedad mental, vio lo que sucedía con Bellatrix, pudo haber alertado a sus padres o al menos a uno de sus parientes, pero tampoco lo hizo. Pudo haberle ofrecido otra alternativa a Regulus cuando se quejó con usted de sus padres fanáticos de la sangre pura, y pudo haber hecho más por Sirius Black—Dijo Griphook enojado con el mago, quien se ruborizo apenado.

—Albus—Lily puso una mano sobre él—Esta es también tu oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. He curado a Tom y Bella de su enfermedad, Sirius y Regulus no recordarán sus nombres e historia y podrán crecer en un hogar amoroso y libre de prejuicios, al igual que Bella y Tom ¿No vale la pena intentarlo? ¿No quieres ser el mago que siempre quisiste ser? Deja ir ya tus errores del pasado y date una oportunidad de ser ese mago al que todos consideran un abuelo con adicción a los caramelos de limón—.

Albus suspiró—Está bien mi niña. No puedo negarle nada a la Reina ¿No es así? —Dijo Albus con una sonrisa triste.

—No, no sería prudente—Dijo Lily sonriéndole al anciano.

Griphook les dio los papeles a las familias, Arthur y Molly observaban a la pequeña Isabella de 3 años, se veía tan inocente que era difícil verla como la una vez, asesina de Sirius. Molly tenía un corazón tan grande que estaba dispuesta a criar a esta niña.

Remus y Tonks, ellos estaban esperando a su primer hijo, aún no decían nada porque querían esperar un poco, pero esto hacía al bebé, el hermano o hermana menor, ya que Cástor y Pólux tendrían ambos 4 años. Obviamente les hablarían de la adopción por sangre, pero nada más. Sería difícil explicar todo el resto y además, Lily y Griphook habían explicado que los niños no debían saber su origen real, así que pensaron en decirles que eran huérfanos y no sabían quiénes eran sus padres biológicos.

Finalmente, Harry y Severus tomaron a Thomas y a su pequeña Nagini. Cuando Griphook termino con el papeleo y la adopción, el pergamino decía "Thomas Potter-Snape". Ahora eran padres.

Griphook les dijo que era todo y que eran libres de irse, abandonó la habitación y dejó a Lily a solas con sus invitados y sus "hijos".

—No es un adiós hijo. Iré pronto a la superficie. Los duendes anunciaran la "buena nueva" sobre la llegada de la "reina". Solo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos aquí y pronto podré visitarlos en su hogar. Además, creo que debes hablar con tus amigos sobre tu "adopcion" de Thomas y ya no hay peligro de que reveles tu vínculo con Severus—.

—Pero... —.

—Nada, nada, hijo. No puedes seguir viviendo tu vida esperando agradar a todos, amas a Severus y él te ama a ti, no deberías tener que esconderlo, además, yo, la "Reina" apruebo este matrimonio—Dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo a ambos.

—Lily, yo... —Lily paró en seco a Severus con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Lo sé, Severus, lo sé. Y me alegra que ames tanto a Harry. Hazlo feliz, a él y a Thomas. Pronto iré a visitarlos, te lo prometo—Les sonrió a ambos y luego se dirigió a los demás—Remus, Tonks, son perfectos uno para el otro, pero debieron invitar a sus amigos a la boda, deberían hacer una fiesta y anunciar la llegada de su "otro" hijo. Molly, Arthur, ustedes fueron los mejores amigos y les agradezco todo el cuidado y amor que le dieron a mi Harry en mi ausencia, pronto conocerán a su futura ahijada, sé que será una niña. Y Albus, se el abuelo que siempre quisiste ser. Perdónate a ti mismo, tu hermana no hubiera querido que siguieras triste por su ausencia—.

Uno a uno, se fueron yendo por el flu hacia sus hogares, llevándose consigo a esos niños inusuales, los últimos en irse de Gringotts fueron Harry, Severus y Thomas que se despidieron en un abrazo agridulce y esperanzado. Harry tenía de vuelta a su madre y una futura hermana, una familia, incluyendo a su hijo y Severus, Severus tenía a su Harry y ahora un hijo de "ambos". El último regalo de Lily para Harry y Severus, fue el don de las lenguas, para que pudieran entender a sus familiares y a Nagini.

Harry llegó a su hogar junto con Severus y Thomas y observó un pandemónium donde Ron estaba siendo besado por un Theodore Nott muy entusiasta, Pansy perseguía activamente a Neville quien no se resistía mucho. Blaise y Ginny estaban en el huerto escondidos no muy bien mientras se oían ruidos de chupeteo y risitas. Hermione y Draco estaba desaparecidos pero por las caras de Kreacher y Dobby, era evidente que se habían encerrado en alguna de las dos habitaciones del piso superior.

El resto de los que estaban en su hogar, eran alumnos del ED, Slytherin y algunos de la Orden que estaban recuperándose bajo el cuidado de Poppy y Minerva mientras otros elfos que Harry no conocía pero traían toallas con el emblema de Hogwarts, estaban repartiendo pociones y comida.

—¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín está pasando aquí? —Gruño Severus mientras Harry cargaba a Thomas quien seguía profundamente dormido con Nagini.


	18. Adaptación

**17.- Adaptación**

* * *

—Primero que nada, déjame revisarte Severus, a ti y a Harry—Poppy Pomfrey no era una mujer a la cual pudieras negarte, así que Harry y Severus se sentaron en su sofá, que Minerva había liberado para ellos.

Luego de varios hechizos de escaneo a la pareja y al pequeño niño (el cual aún no sabían quién era), Poppy pareció conforme con el escaneo y entonces, convoco una silla y se sentó frente a ellos. Minerva hizo lo mismo pero ella convoco un como sillón de estampado a cuadros verdes. _"Predecible"_ pensaron ambos hombres.

—Bien, empiecen. Los escaneos de Poppy muestran que ambos están más sanos que nada, y lo último que recuerdo de ambos es que estuvieron en una pelea con los mortífagos. Conociendo al señor Potter, es evidente que fue a rescatarte de forma imprudente y temeraria ¿No, Severus? —Severus se sonrojo—Y supongo que su "tonta suerte" sirvió igual que siempre ¿No es así señor Potter? —Harry se sonrojo—Pero eso no explica que hacen ustedes dos con un niño y por qué este está abrazando a esa serpiente como si fuera su mejor amiga—.

—Yo… bueno, como que Voldemort ya no existe—Dijo Harry, lo que técnicamente era cierto—Nagini ayudo a Severus a irse, porque la serpiente temía por su nido, tuvo algunas crías y no confiaba en que Voldemort respetaría la vida de sus crías, así que ayudo a liberar a Severus de alguna forma. Yo estaba peleando con el Lord y hubo esta explosión y Severus salió de una pared… No sé bien que paso, pero cuando el polvo de la explosión se disipó, Voldemort estaba muerto, junto con Bellatrix y Nagini. Creo que intentaron ayudarlo y quedaron atrapadas en la explosión—.

—¿Y el niño? —Poppy ahora estaba escaneando al pequeño quien se removió en los brazos de Harry, acomodando su rostro ahora hacia el cuello de Harry y suspirando junto con la serpiente.

—Es un huérfano de guerra Poppy—Empezó Severus y Harry agradeció la rapidez mental de su esposo—El Lord tomó algunas mujeres para sí y una de ellas resultó preñada, una muggle. El Lord evidentemente conservo al niño, pero desconozco quien era la madre, solo encontramos al niño en una exploración de la mansión, buscando una salida. No podíamos dejarlo ahí, ha sido _obliviado_ repetidamente—.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que es hijo de Voldemort? —Pregunto Minerva.

—Albus, él me mostró algunos recuerdos sobre Voldemort, antes conocido como Tom Riddle. El niño es idéntico a él cuando niño—.

Minerva y Poppy jadearon, ellas recordaban a Riddle, por supuesto. Al menos, lo que se decía de él, que era la razón por la cual, Hagrid fue expulsado. Eso y que era una especie de leyenda entre los Slytherin como uno de los mejores alumnos que hubiera tenido Hogwarts. Era difícil ubicar a Tom Riddle como Lord Voldemort.

—Entonces ¿Simplemente decidieron conservarlo? —.

—No, había más niños, cuatro para ser exactos, incluyendo a este pequeño. Otros dos niños, gemelos, y una niña, todos de la misma edad. Dijeron tener cuatro años pero no recuerdan más allá de esos datos. Fuimos con los duendes para averiguar más. Sabes que tienen estos sanadores duendes que pueden rastrear ciertas magias y líneas de sangre y estos niños habían sido "borrados". No tenían línea de sangre, no vivirían mucho tiempo sin una línea—.

—Pobrecitos niños—Exclamo Poppy horrorizada. Borrar la línea de sangre implicaba que estos niños habían sido excluidos por completo de toda herencia.

—Los duendes rápidamente hicieron una adopción de sangre y buscaron familiar con la orden de su reina—Severus no estaba seguro de si podían decir sobre Lily o no, solo sabían que debían proteger la identidad de los niños—Ella eligió a tres familias, a nosotros, a los Weasley y a Remus y Tonks. Thomas había tomado a esta serpiente bebé como su familiar, el niño heredo el don del pársel de su "padre", así que la reina nos concedió el mismo don a Harry y a mí—.

—¿De dónde vinieron los demás? ¿Quién se quedó con los otros niños? —Preguntó Minerva intrigada.

—Los demás niños, solo puedo especular que son hijos ilegítimos de otros mortífagos, no podían simplemente matarlos porque son mágicos, y borraron sus líneas de sangre, quizás, con la intención de dárselos a otras familias o quizás incluso a Greyback como almuerzo. No lo sé Minerva, todo es mera especulación. En cuanto a donde están ahora, la niña Isabella fue con Molly y Arthur, sabes que Molly siempre quiso tener niñas y solo tuvo a Ginevra. Los gemelos, Cástor y Pólux, fueron con Remus y Tonks—.

Era bastante información qué digerir para ambas mujeres. Voldemort estaba muerto al igual que la serpiente y Bellatrix. Luego, encontraron a cuatro inocentes niños _obliviados_ hasta el punto de borrar todas sus memorias y con sus líneas de sangre borradas, lo que indicaba que eran descendientes de líneas de sangre que no querían ser ligadas a su concepción. Quizás los Malfoy, Lestrange o alguno de esos idiotas de sangrepura eran sus padres, pero no pudiendo matarlos, decidieron algo más cruel en su lugar.

Ahora, Severus y Harry tenían a su cargo un niño… y no parecían preocupados por eso. Y habían conocido a la reina duende.

—Esto… es demasiado—Dijo Poppy al fin. agotada mentalmente por intentar comprender todo lo que le habían dicho—¿Fue la reina quien sano sus heridas? Estoy segura de que recibieron heridas tanto en la pelea en Hogsmeade como en su "pelea" con Quién-Ustedes-Saben—Dijo Poppy.

—Si, fue ella Madame Pomfrey, y llámelo Voldemort, el hombre ya no puede hacer nada desde la tumba—Dijo Harry abrazando más a Thomas.

—Ahora, si ya terminaron su interrogatorio, nos gustaría saber que en el nombre de todos los magos ha pasado en nuestra casa—Dijo Severus mirando interrogante a ambas mujeres.

—Fue idea de la señorita Granger, ella tenía este traslador hacía el Chalet y parece que el señor Weasley también tenía uno. Cuando ella desapareció en medio de la pelea, el señor Weasley nos dijo que se había ido a la casa de Harry. Recordamos las poderosas barreras de este lugar, Albus nos lo comentó, y decidimos que era incluso más seguro que Hogwarts y trajimos aquí a los heridos. Harry nos había regalado una moneda en navidad a los profesores y a sus amigos de su pequeño grupo subversivo—Harry se sonrojo, pero Minerva solo le sonrió.

—Entonces trajimos a todos aquí y empezamos a sanarlos, a darles alimento y estábamos empezando a buscar formas de hacer tu rescate cuando el señor Potter simplemente desapareció de aquí y nos dejó a todos buscándolo—Terminó Poppy mirando a Harry de forma inquisidora y a Severus como si hubiera tenido que ser más cuidadoso.

—Puedo entender eso—Empezó Severus—Pero no entiendo por qué no están Draco Malfoy y la señorita Granger en el piso de abajo como todos los demás. Ni porque hay una pareja de besucones en el huerto, o porque hay un Theodore Nott muy romántico con Ronald Weasley, ni por que la señorita Parkinson está persiguiendo activamente al señor Longbottom—.

—¡Oh! —Dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono.

—Eso… verán… parece ser que la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy decidieron que la vida era muy corta para seguir pretendiendo que solo eran amigos y en un descuido desaparecieron, oímos una puerta siendo cerrada y cuando fuimos a revisar, esta estaba sellada con poderosos hechizos de silencio y cerradura—Dijo Poppy tallándose el cuello como quien no quiere informar algo desagradable a los padres sobre su hijo enfermo.

—En cuanto a los señores Nott y Weasley, parece que el señor Nott ha estado enamorado de Weasley por varios meses y simplemente lo beso en un arranque de valentía y aunque el señor Weasley intento separarse, al final doblo las manos y correspondió. La señorita Parkinson fue informada por Longbottom de que quien puso el hechizo que desvió una maldición dirigida por error a ella durante la pelea, fue el propio Longbottom, además de que él fue quien la saco de Hogsmeade y la traslado aquí—Minerva estaba impasible como siempre.

—¿Y el señor Zabini y la señorita Weasley? —.

—¿Ellos? Oh, esa fue la gran sorpresa para todos. Habían estado en una relación desde hace semanas. Cuando Zabini vio a la señorita Weasley ser atendida y vendada de la mano por una lesión menor, el joven le dijo que nunca lo volviera a preocupar así y ella se lo llevo arrastrando al jardín. Supongo que desde ahí, se colaron hacía el huerto para, ejem, "reconectarse"—Terminó Minerva con las mejillas rosas.

Severus volteo a ver a Harry por estas revelaciones y este simplemente se encogió de hombros y luego dirigió sus ojos a Thomas. Era hora de descansar. Severus entendió el mensaje.

—Tan interesante como es oír los chismes de la vida sentimental intercasas que está sucediendo en mi hogar, estamos agotados y queremos dormir. Siéntanse libres de usar nuestro hogar para ayudar a los heridos y comer o descansar, pueden pedirle ayuda a Dobby o Kreacher, aunque supongo que ya lo están haciendo. Como sea, nos retiramos. Poppy, Minerva—Dijo Severus levantándose del sofá y ayudando a Harry a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos hombres rezaron con que la "parejita" que se encerró en una habitación hubiera elegido la que estaba hora como de "invitados". Afortunadamente así fue, y su habitación estaba como la habían dejado. Severus amplió la cama y cambio la ropa de Thomas en una pijama con serpientes. Harry acostó al pequeño en el medio de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo junto con el de la serpiente con una cálida manta. El pequeño suspiró.

Los duendes les aseguraron que sus recuerdos habían sido alterados de forma que solo podrían recordar que habían sido adoptados y que sus padres ahora eran ellos. Harry y Severus estaban tan agotados física y mentalmente que apenas se cambiaron la ropa por las pijamas, cayeron en un sueño tan profundo como el de Thomas yambos rodearon a su hijo.

El mundo pronto se enteraría de que había una reina y ellos eran parte de esa familia, saldría a la luz el conocimiento de unos niños "secuestrados" por Lord Voldemort y que habían sido rescatados luego de haber sido vencido el señor oscuro por Harry, y lo más importante, el mundo sabría sobre el matrimonio Potter-Snape.

* * *

A pesar de sus predicciones, el impacto de las noticias no fue el esperado. Es decir, El Profeta publicó el anunció del "coronamiento" de Lillian, Reina elegida por la magia. Los duendes y Lily prefirieron no decir quién era ella antes y crearon una historia donde ella era huérfana, desligando a Harry del peso de ser además del vencedor-del-señor-oscuro, el príncipe. Ya de por si su hermana iba a cargar ese peso. La noticia impacto, pero regocijo a partes iguales a la población mágica.

Eso mismo paso con la muerte de Voldemort, Bellatrix y Nagini. Dio alegría, pero no hizo un impacto tan grande como se esperaba.

Caso contrario fue la noticia del matrimonio de Harry con Severus. Hubo cartas a montones diciendo lo pervertido del asunto, por la diferencia de edades y la apariencia "poco agraciada" de Severus contra la belleza juvenil de Harry. Eso molesto mucho a Harry y decidió bloquear el acceso de correo al Chalet, excepto de sus amigos y familiares.

La noticia que generaba más polémica fue sin duda alguna, la adopción de Thomas, Isabella, Cástor y Pólux. Dolores-Cara-De-Sapo Umbridge estaba intentando agitar las aguas al decir que un hombre-lobo no podía criar un niño, mucho menos dos. La Reina Lillian decreto que era posible siempre y cuando Remus se comprometiera a tomar la matalobos religiosamente y tuviera un lugar donde pasar sus transformaciones.

Eso no iba a detener a Umbridge, así que se volcó contra la adopción de Thomas, aludiendo pederastia de parte de Severus, quién ya estaba preparado para esto, gracias a todos esos Aulladores. Severus leyó cuanta ley pudo y no había ningún problema legal del lado mágico. Umbridge esgrimió una ley muggle, y esta fue contrarrestada con las leyes de consentimiento donde se decía claramente la edad reglamentaria de 16 años. En ambos mundos, como Harry estaba emancipado legalmente de su guardianes y estaba vinculado a Severus, era, un adulto. Con todos sus derechos y responsabilidades.

Thomas era legalmente su hijo y gracias a la línea borrada de sangre y la adopción de sangre, Thomas era, técnicamente, hijo biológico de ambos hombres.

El último intento de la "mujer", fue tomar la tutela de Isabella, arguyendo que los Weasley no tenían los fondos necesarios. Entonces los Weasley en su totalidad, unieron sus fondos en una sola bóveda familiar, proveyendo un fideicomiso para Isabella. Un amplio fideicomiso.

La mujer simplemente rumio su derrota y juro vengarse internamente. Eso no iba a pasar, evidentemente. No con Lily escuchando todos los pensamientos de la "mujer", pero eso tendría que esperar un tiempo. Como la reina tenía una serie de tareas que hacer, como los juicios y sentencias de los mortífagos. Eso iba a llevar un tiempo.

Mientras todo el mundo mágico se reacomodaba, Harry estaba teniendo problemas para tomar una decisión importante. El siguiente año sería su último año en Hogwarts, pero estaba viendo que no habría nadie junto a Thomas, tampoco era justo pedir que Thomas pudiera estar en Hogwarts, ya que Harry estaría ocupado con sus estudios mientras que Severus estaría dando clases.

Severus tranquilizo a Harry entregándole un pergamino cuando este le comunico sus problemas. El pergamino era la copia de su carta de renuncia a Hogwarts, al final del término, Severus dejaría de ser un profesor. Harry decidió que ya no quería estar en Hogwarts. Aún amaba el lugar porque fue el primer hogar que tuvo, pero ahora tenía que pensar en lo mejor para su hijo y lo mejor era darle un ambiente familiar lo más normal posible.

Thomas se adaptó muy bien a la vida en el Chalet, y le encantaba pasar tiempo en la madriguera y jugar con Isabella quien solía enseñarle a trepar árboles y cortar las manzanas de las mismas. Thomas solo iba cuando Harry estaba en clases, pero eso iba a terminar en junio y entonces, todos iban a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Cástor y Pólux iban a veces también a la madriguera, pero solían estar más bien cuidados por Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, los padres de Nymphadora, alias Dora Tonks. Los gemelos eran tan bromistas como lo habían sido en su niñez los gemelos Weasley, lo que producía que Remus se sintiera orgulloso y horrorizado al mismo tiempo al igual que Dora. Sus abuelos no estaban tan maravillados pero amaban a esos pequeños y a su nieto aún por nacer que ya tendría dos hermanos mayores.

Cuando el verano llegó, Harry ayudo a Thomas a decorar su nueva habitación. Thomas dormía junto a sus padres mientras estaba adaptándose, pero Severus y Harry necesitaban su propio espacio, igual que su hijo. Algo renuente al principio, cuando vio el terrario que le trajeron a su familiar, estaba exultante, "Princess", como había rebautizado a Nagini, iba a estar muy feliz.

Thomas se instaló un par de días después en su habitación terminada, a su entero gusto, y les agradecía a sus padres mientras Princess también agradecía por su terrario.

Por el lado de Isabella, ella amaba su habitación. Le habían dado la habitación de los gemelos y ella pensaba que era genial, había manchas de explosiones por pociones en todo el lugar y luego de unos días, la habitación parecía un laboratorio de pociones de algún científico loco. Decir que los gemelos estaba enamorados de su nueva hermanita era poco, todos los chicos Weasley la adoraban… excepto Ginny, quien odio ser la "hermana mayor". Pero basto solo un pequeño problema en el manzano para que Ginny saliera a auxiliar a su hermanita.

Isabella se había caído del árbol y se torció la muñeca, Ginny la entablilló y fue a buscar a su madre quien necesitaba vaciar los huesos y luego darle crece-huesos a la niña. Ginny estuvo toda esa noche con ella en su habitación. Después de eso, Ginny no pudo seguir estando aparte de la niña y se convirtió en su guardiana no autorizada, e Isabella estaba segura de que tenía la mejor hermana mayor.

Cástor y Pólux pensaban que sus padres eran los mejores. Su madre le jugaba infinidad de bromas a su padre, aún con el vientre hinchado peligrosamente con su hermanito. Ambos niños ya estaban haciendo planes sobre bromas a futuro a su padre y abuelos y a todo Hogwarts cuando entraran, todo esto aderezado con la participación de su hermano.

Tonks se preguntó por enésima vez si ellos eran los adecuados para los niños pero bastaba ver sus rostros felices para saber qué era lo correcto. Ningún padre "normal", hubiera podido con la avasallante personalidad de esos dos. Solo ella y Remus podían y en cierta medida, sus propios padres.

Albus Dumbledore, mientras tanto, estaba buscando un nuevo maestro de pociones y dividiendo su tiempo entre sus obligaciones con el Wizengamot, y demás roles que el mismo había querido tomar. Pero ahora, ya no le parecía tan bueno, el solo quería jugar con sus "nietos".

Así, Albus Dumbledore, termino retirándose como director de Hogwarts y dejo a cargo a Minerva como directora, Remus fue el nuevo jefe de Gryffindor mientras Pomona tomo la subdirección. Ya cuando consiguieran un nuevo profesor de pociones, decidirían si este sería el jefe de Slytherin o le darían la batuta a Aurora Sinistra.

Dumbledore también anunció su retiro del Wizengamot de forma permanente, para ser efectivo después de un año del anuncio, esto le daría tiempo de ceder su asiento en el mismo y de que el consejo pudiera botar por un nuevo líder.

Albus estaba cansado y solo quería disfrutar su vejez mimando a esos niños que empezó a considerar sus nietos. Lily tenía razón, si tan solo hubiera visto más allá… pero los "si hubiera" eran malos, solo existía el aquí y ahora y eso era todo.

Aún tardaría algo de tiempo, pero el mundo mágico volvería a su cauce, los mortífagos ya estaban siendo enjuiciados y pronto serían separados aquellos que habían tomado la marca bajo coerción y aquellos que habían seguido a Voldemort creyendo en sus ideales.

Mientras tanto, las familias recién formadas por la magia estaban encontrando su lugar en este mundo.


	19. Epílogo

**18.- Epílogo**

* * *

Harry estaba tendido sobre la cama, esperando, desnudo y ansioso. Severus estaba deleitándose con la vista. Harry estaba cumpliendo los 20 años ese día y Severus quería estar con su esposo. Se acercó a la expectante figura y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, desnudo también.

—Eres tan hermoso—Dijo Severus en el oído de Harry, mientras sus manos recorrían los caminos que conocían de memoria pero que siempre amaban regresar—Eres hermoso—Beso en el cuello—Y eres mío—Beso en la clavícula—Todo mío—Besos en el vientre.

—Sev…—Si algo amaba Harry de Severus, más que nada, era su voz, esa voz lo encendía mucho.

—Mío—Fue lo último que dijo Severus antes de meter el goteante miembro de su esposo en su boca y empezar a arrancar gemidos de esa boca.

Harry abría los labios y soltaba suspiros, jadeos, gemidos mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa por momentos para luego entrecerrarse mientras se mordía el labio inferior intentando contener un grito de placer.

—¡Ahh! Sev… más… —Los dedos de Severus ya estaban preparando a Harry. No es que necesitara mucha preparación, porque eran como conejos en celo. Prácticamente no había un día en que no hicieran el amor.

Severus soltó su "paleta" favorita y colocó sus manos en los muslos de Harry, separándolos para él, dejando a su marido expuesto a su merced. La lubricada entrada esperándolo mientras la piel de su marido estaba enrojecida en algunas partes por el rubor del deseo. Los ojos verdes brillando de amor por él, anhelando que entrara, que lo reclama una y mil veces ¿Quién era él para negar ese anhelo que también le pertenecía?

—¡Oh Dioses! —No importaba cuantas veces ya hubieran hecho esto, siempre que Severus entraba en su esposo era como si fuera la primera vez, apretado, sedoso y caliente, sus cuerpos embonaban a la perfección y la presión alrededor de su miembro lo acercaba peligrosamente a la locura, una en la que estaba dispuesto a perderse por la eternidad—Mi Harry…—.

Severus besaba a su esposo mientras terminaba de hundirse en él, un ligero jadeo dejó los labios de Harry durante el beso, señal de que se había deslizado hasta la base. Sus testículos estaban pegando en las suaves nalgas y su esposo se retorcía hacía él, anhelando su empuje sobre todas las cosas.

Severus se hizo hacía atrás, hasta casi salirse y empujó hacía adelante con fuerza. Un grito de placer abandonó la boca de Harry y Severus empezó las estocadas, levantando las piernas de Harry sobre sus brazos, dejándolo tan vulnerable y abierto para él. Harry abandonándose a la sensación, confiándole su ser en su totalidad. Era exquisito.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar la cúspide y cuando lleno con su semilla a Harry, el grito de ambos era una mezcla ininteligible de sus nombres y un "Te amo".

Estaban besándose y diciéndose palabras cursis y dulces mutuamente, Severus aún enterrando en lo profundo de su esposo cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente.

—¡Papis! ¡Isa me está molestando! —Thomas recibió el impacto de ver a sus padres desnudos, uno sobre el otro y en una posición muy comprometedora—¿Qué le estás haciendo a papá Harry, papá Sev? —.

Harry los cubrió a ambos con una sábana e intento explicarle algo a Thomas, pero no se le ocurría nada. Severus, su siempre inteligente, mordaz y rápido para contestar esposo, estaba haciendo una perfecta imitación de trucha fuera del agua, boqueando y con la mirada perdida mientras su cerebro buscaba una explicación razonable.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No te estoy molestando Tommy! —Dijo Isabella entrando en la habitación y cuando vio lo que pasaba, agarro de la mano a Thomas y lo llevó escaleras abajo—Déjalos Tommy, están haciendo bebés—.

Isabella, alias Isa, estaba en la casa porque Molly y Arthur habían ido a la petición de mano de su hija, quien estaba viviendo con Blaise y que por fin, bendito Merlín, había aceptado casarse con Blaise, pero Isa quería ir a jugar con "Tommy" o con los gemelos y dado que Remus y Tonks se habían llevado a los gemelos y el pequeño Teddy a un día en la playa, aprovechando el buen clima, solo quedaba Tommy como opción.

Severus salió de Harry y ambos estaban muy avergonzados de haber sido cachados In Fraganti por su hijo mientras se limpiaban y vestían, pero no importaba cuantos hechizos de cerradura pusieran, Thomas siempre supo cómo romperlos y entraba cuando quería a su habitación. Confiaron en que distraído como estaba con Isa, no entraría a su cuarto y podrían tener algo de intimidad antes de la fiesta esa noche en vez de esperar a que Thomas se durmiera en la noche.

Severus hacía una fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry cada año, celebrando el día en que decidió unirse al joven, luego hacían una fiesta más grande para su aniversario, aunque Thomas insistía en hacerles el desayuno ese día junto con Dobby y al final, Dobby terminaba haciendo todo el desayuno y Thomas poniéndolo en la bandeja.

El cumpleaños de Thomas "era" el 15 de marzo, una fecha elegida al azar y lo más lejano de la fecha real de su nacimiento, pero no tan cerca del cumpleaños de Harry o el de Severus. Habían decidido la fecha, esperando darle un nuevo comienzo a Thomas. Lo cual fue fácil, dado que Thomas solo recordaba haber sido rescatado de algún lugar oscuro y luego estaba acurrucado junto a dos hombres que, según le dijeron ellos, lo habían adoptado.

No recordaba más, pero se sentía como en casa y tenía a su amiga, Princess, quien ese día estaba acostada al sol en su piedra favorita del huerto.

Kreacher había sido dado como regalo a la familia Lupin-Tonks. Cuando se le dijo al elfo que sería obsequiado a esa familia, empezó a patalear hasta que vio a los niños, sobre todo a uno que era la viva imagen de su amito Regulus a esa edad, le dijeron que se llamaba Pólux y el otro Cástor y que eran gemelos. Kreacher se sorprendió de lo parecidos que eran a sus antiguos amos de niños y se vinculó de inmediato con los niños. Cuando nació Teddy y esté gustaba de usar su cabello del color de la piel del elfo, Kreacher se enamoró de inmediato de Teddy y se convirtió en el más feroz guardián de los niños Lupin-Tonks.

Ambos hombres estaban bajando a la sala, ya vestidos y menos ruborizados cuando se encontraron con una discusión entre ambos niños.

—No Isa, mis papis no pueden tener bebés, por eso me adoptaron—.

—Te digo que si pueden, la abuela Lily me dijo que ella estaba viendo eso con el Wizengamot. Todo se trata de esas leyes ridículas, cuando cambian, cambia la biología de los magos—.

—No sé qué es "biología", solo sé que dos niños no pueden hacer bebés. Además se veía doloroso ¿Y tú cómo sabes que estaban haciendo? —.

—Navidad, Bill y Fleur no son muy discretos y Ginny y Blaise tampoco. Charlie trajo a este domador "compañero" suyo y los vi en el huerto. Mamá le dio una buena regañina a los 6. Algo acerca de no ser conscientes de la inocencia de una niña y no sé qué más. Papá solo hizo té y me dijo que eso era algo que hacían los adultos cuando querían demostrarse su amor, y que muchas veces, eso hacía que el papá plantara una semilla en la barriga de la mamá y entonces de la semilla crecía un bebé—.

—Eso es ridículo, ¡Los bebés no son plantas! —.

—Eso pensé y la tía Hermione me explico algo llamado ciclo reproductor y espermatozoides y óvulos y algo sobre vaginas y penes, y le pregunté que si era lo mismo para dos chicos y le conté lo de Charlie y me dijo que era casi igual. Luego le pregunté a la abuela Lily y ella dijo que en los magos depende más bien de lo que la magia permita—.

—En parte es cierto—En este punto de la discusión, Severus intervino. Isabella sabía demasiado sobre "fabricación de bebés" y ellos no le habían explicado todo a Thomas. Ya luego hablarían con Lily sobre su "charla" con Isabella.

Lily adoraba a su nieto y a sus "nietos" por extensión. Isabella la adoraba y los gemelos pensaban que tenía una mente muy maligna, y la admiraban como nadie. La pequeña Jazmín nació en medio de la algarabía de los magos por tener una princesa pero crecía de forma normal junto a Lily en una casa aislada en el campo, unida solo por flu a las casas de sus amigos y familiares. Lily usaba mucho de su tiempo en terminar sus tareas y juicios, aunque nada como el de los mortífagos.

Los hermanos Lestrange, a pesar de haber sido partícipes del ajusticiamiento de Vernon, tenían muchos pecados que pagar, pero no como para morir, así que se les despojó de su magia y se les condenó a vivir como muggles, borrándoles la memoria.

Fenrir fue transformado en un lobo, de forma literal, él y todos los de su manada, ya que todos ellos amaban su parte lobuna. Lucius Malfoy solo fue condenado a reducir su magia a la mitad, gracias a que la reina vio sus recuerdos ayudando a un muggle de forma desinteresada. Seguía siendo un mago y había obtenido algo parecido a una "condena reducida".

Cada mortífago, excepto Severus porque él había sido un espía para la Luz, fue juzgado y condenado acorde a sus crímenes, algunos fueron convertidos en squibs, mientras otros fueron arrojados al mundo muggle sin más conocimiento que estar vivos y ser humanos, otros fueron transformados y unos pocos lograron conservar su magia, aunque reducida a la mitad, colocándolos en la media de la población.

Muchas fortunas fueron usadas para contribuir a la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, como parte de las condenas, dos años después, el mundo mágico por fin estaba en paz y ese trabajo había terminado. Los años siguientes todo trato sobre legislaciones de derechos para las criaturas. Lily ahora estaba pugnando por cambiar las leyes, como reina podía hacerlo por puro deseo, pero esperaba plantear un punto en el Wizengamot y hacer que vieran diferentes opciones los miembros del tribunal. Era hora de hacer cambios a las leyes antiguas, las cuales ya no servían aunque hubieran ayudado a la justicia en ocasiones. Había muchas de ellas que eran barbáricas.

Aún así, Severus y Harry ignoraban que la falta de "fertilidad masculina" se debía a las leyes, los dos pensaban que era biológico. Eso les daba esperanza de un día poder darle un hermano a Thomas. Severus ahora sabia porque la poción que Lily había desarrollado en su juventud, aquella por la cual fue a Hogsmeade el día de su secuestro hace años, había fallado. Era una ley antigua y ningún hechizo, poción o criatura podía ir en contra de aquellas leyes.

—Isabella, Thomas, siéntense—Ambos niños obedecieron a Harry—Siento mucho que vieran eso. No porque sea algo malo, sino porque es algo privado—.

—¿Privado? —Preguntó Thomas.

—Si hijo, privado, es decir, que solo debe involucrarnos a nosotros. Tu madre tiene razón Isabella, tus hermanos debían ser discretos, al igual que nosotros, por eso pusimos hechizos de cerradura, pero Thomas aquí, siempre logra eliminarlos. Espero que ahora entiendas porque los ponemos Thomas—Thomas se sonrojo. No iba a volver a entrar al cuarto de sus padres sin tocar.

Thomas asintió e Isabella entendió que no era un regaño sino un recordatorio para Tommy.

—¿Podemos comer galletas? —Siempre podían contar con el hambre de dulce de Isabella para distraer a Thomas.

—Claro que si Isabella, pídeselas a Dobby y beban un vaso de leche fría, pero no coman muchas, ya casi cae la tarde y pronto llegarán tus padres y hermanos para la fiesta de Harry—.

Ambos niños asintieron y salieron hacia la cocina. Severus beso a su esposo en cuanto los niños se fueron.

* * *

Lily llegó en un vestido floreado cargando a su pequeña Jazmín la que saltó de sus brazos y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

—¡Harry! ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanote! —Dijo la pequeña arrojándose a los brazos abiertos de su hermano quien amaba cargarla y dar vueltas con ella.

—¡Jazmín! ¡Mi pequeña! Me alegra que vinieras—.

—Como si fuera a permitirme dejarla con la niñera. Feliz cumpleaños amor ¿Cómo te la estas pasando en ti día? —.

—Muy bien mamá, mejor aún ahora que están ustedes—Dijo Harry dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

Severus saludo a su suegra y mejor amiga y luego a su pequeña cuñada, diciéndole donde estaban Thomas e Isabella. La pequeña salió corriendo a buscarlos. Casi inmediatamente, el flu volvió a llamear en verde y llegaron los "ahora comprometidos" Blaise y Ginny seguidos de sus padres.

En menos de una hora, la casa estaba llena.

La familia Lupin-Tonks completa, Draco y su esposa Hermione quien estaba con una prominente barriga con su futuro hijo Scorpius. Ron y su esposo Theo quien llegó con regalos para Harry y una bolsa de ranas de chocolate para los niños, se veía en los ojos de Theo el anhelo de ser padre, y Ron estaba dispuesto a adoptar, pero Theo quería "uno propio". Neville y Pansy no habían funcionado como pareja, pero fue Pansy quien ayudó a Neville a conquistar a Luna Lovegood, ahora Longbottom. Ahora Pansy era una amiga de la familia Longbottom.

Los demás Weasley llegaron al último junto con la pequeña Victorie, la hija de Fleur y Bill. Cuando nació, Isabella le dijo que iba a ser la mejor tia del mundo.

La fiesta fue en el jardín, las hadas amaban brillar entre los arbustos y las flores y le daban al jardín un aire especial. Hubo risas, comida, pastel y juegos con los niños.

Harry amaba su vida como era ahora, solo algo podía hacerla aún mejor. Su madre pidió un momento de silencio.

—Si me permiten, quisiera decirles algo amigos míos—.

Cuando Lily reveló la verdad (parte de ella, había cosas que era mejor guardar en secreto, como la identidad real de los niños) hubo muchos lloriqueos, pero al final, todos habían aceptado que Lily había hecho lo que consideraba mejor para todos, no solo para Harry. Podía haber evitado la infancia horrible de Harry, pero eso hubiera hecho que su magia colapsara en algún punto al igual que la de todo el mundo mágico y hasta ahí hubieran llegado todos.

Ella no podía permitir que su mundo y el mundo de su hijo muriera, por eso hizo lo que hizo.

A pesar de que Harry sabía esto, un tiempo fue demasiado frío con su madre, pero su naturaleza generosa y amorosa pudo más y ahora tenían la relación que toda la vida habían esperado.

—...Hoy, el Wizengamot ha aceptado los cambios en las leyes antiguas. Dentro de unos meses, las leyes serán reescritas, incluyendo la limitante de fertilidad masculina. Estoy consciente de que muchos de ustedes no sabían que la razón de la infertilidad masculina se debía a una ley, pero ahora ya no será un problema. Sev sabe que tarde mucho en desarrollar una poción de fertilidad masculina que jamás sirvió, pero una vez que la ley sea derogada, la poción debería funcionar como un poderoso auxiliar en la concepción—.

—¡Podremos tener un bebé! —Dijo Theo saltando a los brazos de ron quien trataba de tranquilizar a su lloroso esposo y alegrandose también de poder tener un bebé propio.

—¿Sev? —Harry miró a su esposo y este asintió, sabiendo lo que quería—Gracias—.

La fiesta terminó como siempre con un gran pastel hecho por Molly quien ahora era ayudada por Lily, ambas mujeres querían sólo la felicidad de Harry.

* * *

—Papi ¿Aun cuando tengas a tu hijo, me querrás? —Preguntó Thomas cuando Harry lo estaba metiendo en la cama, ya para dormir, Princess estaba en su terrario decorado con piedritas rosas y una linda planta.

—Thomas, ¿Por qué crees que dejaremos de quererte si tenemos un hijo? —Dijo Severus quien estaba dejando un vaso con agua para Thomas.

—Es que, él o ella sería de ustedes, yo soy adoptado y los amo, pero no me tuvieron y yo… —Había pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de Thomas.

—Dime pequeño, ¿Isabella es menos amada por Molly y Arthur que sus hermanos? —Pregunto Severus.

—No—.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer, te amamos y te amaremos siempre. No eres de nuestra carne pero sí de nuestra sangre, te adoptamos conscientes de que nuestra sangre fluiría por ti, eres un Potter y eres un Prince-Snape, siempre vas a ser nuestro. Si tenemos un hijo biológico, será también de tu sangre. Serías su hermano mayor y él o ella te va a amar tanto o más que nosotros—Dijo Severus y Harry le dio un beso en la frente a Thomas.

—Descansa mi pequeño, te amamos—Dijo Harry antes de cerrar la puerta de su hijo y dejarlo dormir.

Ya en su habitación, Severus y Harry estaban abrazados y desnudos, no les gustaba usar ropa en la noche, aunque tenían una bata en la silla por si acaso debían ir a ver a su hijo por alguna razón.

—...¿Crees que este bien? —Preguntó Harry en un susurró.

—¿Qué? —.

—Tener un bebé. Tenemos a Thomas y lo amo, pero yo siempre, ya sabes, quise un hijo aunque pensé que tendría que casarme con una bruja y eso. Pero ahora, pensar en "brujas" no me inspira nada, solo me inspiras tú y estábamos bien, pero mamá, con esa noticia… —.

—Harry, aún faltan unos meses, tenemos algo de tiempo para pensarlo, y aunque puedas ser fértil, eso no quiere decir que debamos concebir al bebé de inmediato—.

—Lo sé, solo pienso que un bebé es más trabajo de lo que fue los primeros meses de Thomas con nosotros—.

—¿Te preocupa el tiempo? —Severus acercó a Harry más hacía él y depositó un beso en su frente—Harry, ninguno tiene un trabajo de horario fijo, yo hago patentes de pociones y tu escribes libros para niños sobre conceptos del mundo mágico como las escuelas y las obligaciones y eso. Tendremos tiempo para atender al bebé y estoy seguro de que Thomas amara ayudarnos a cuidar a su hermano o hermana—.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry besando a su esposo.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Severus cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Por siempre estar ahí, por sostenerme, por amarme—.

—Shh, no digas eso, soy yo quien está agradecido mi amor, me diste una familia y un hogar—.

Harry rio.

—Digamos que ambos estamos agradecidos entonces—.

—Hecho—.

Luego de algunos minutos Harry habló otra vez.

—¿No te gustaría hacer prácticas para cuando concibamos al bebé? —Dijo Harry moviendo las cejas juguetonamente.

—Mocoso insaciable—Contestó Severus pero ya estaba cubriendo a su esposo y besando su cuello, al tiempo que Harry lanzaba algunos hechizos de cerradura y silencio, sabiendo que Thomas jamás iba a volver a entrar intempestivamente en su recamara.


End file.
